


WarCraft IV - Chapter 2 : Under the United Banner (Horde Campaign)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first main half of the Chapter II of my very own Warcraft 4 fanfiction. This took quite some time to be finished because this is very long. A Total of 80 pages in MS Word. Unlike the previous Chapter, only 3 Word pages per Part that is uploaded. This Horde Campaign is 4 Word pages per Part that is uploaded. A total of 20 Parts.</p><p>NIGHT ELF CAMPAIGN would be the second half of my Chapter II but hopefully, I would be able to finish it before this year ends.. Night Elf Campaign would be a simultaneous storyline of the Horde campaign.. NIGHT ELF AND HORDE faction in CHapter 2 of my Warcraft 4 fanfiction is Unique, compare to the other Chapter because they ARE NOT opposing enemy factions.. THEY ARE ALLIES HERE, in fact..</p><p>This is also uploaded in fanfiction, quotev, deviantart and wattpad</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART I

**Author's Note:**

> The first main half of the Chapter II of my very own Warcraft 4 fanfiction. This took quite some time to be finished because this is very long. A Total of 80 pages in MS Word. Unlike the previous Chapter, only 3 Word pages per Part that is uploaded. This Horde Campaign is 4 Word pages per Part that is uploaded. A total of 20 Parts.
> 
> NIGHT ELF CAMPAIGN would be the second half of my Chapter II but hopefully, I would be able to finish it before this year ends.. Night Elf Campaign would be a simultaneous storyline of the Horde campaign.. NIGHT ELF AND HORDE faction in CHapter 2 of my Warcraft 4 fanfiction is Unique, compare to the other Chapter because they ARE NOT opposing enemy factions.. THEY ARE ALLIES HERE, in fact..
> 
> This is also uploaded in fanfiction, quotev, deviantart and wattpad

The Warchief Thrall and the various orcish clans of his Horde have founded a new homeland upon the desolate plains of the Barrens in Kalimdor. Nearly two months had passed since they have fought and won against the Alliance forces of Kul Tiras nation ruled by Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. The orcs together with their allies of jungle trolls, taurens, goblins and ogres have lived peacefully and in harmony upon the open plains ever since; without causing any trouble and quarrel with the ancient Night Elves in Ashenvale, and with the Alliance forces living upon the nearby isle of Theramore ruled by one of Thrall’s few human friends, Jaina Proudmoore. Everything went normal for the new life of the orcs as of how Thrall has always dreamt for his people. The Warchief made it sure that the Horde shall never become as what they all used to be.

It was a just another regular day when Thrall decided to perform his daily routine duty as a Warchief of sending out his best patrol grunts around the city of Orgrimmar ensuring its safety within every corners. After which, Thrall went back onto his main headquarters to check upon recent scout reports of the new centaur marauder infestation within the borders of Durotar. Upon the reports, the centaur had begun to reform a new base territory somewhere upon the southern area of Durotar. It appears that the centaurs have returned recently and had begun attacking various caravans, small orcish outposts, as well as razing some orcish pig farms. According to the reports, the centaurs have been sighted to have settled upon the summit of the Razor Hill. After reading through the reports of his scouts, the Warchief decided to take necessary actions to contain the uprising troubles by their old enemies that threaten the sanctity of their homeland.

Thrall then decided to deal with the centaur infestation before the situation grows out of hand. The Warchief then summoned a considerable group of his soldiers to prepare them for battle. A handful of savage orcish grunts as well as a group of versatile troll spear-throwers came upon the calling of their Warchief. Thrall explained to all of his warriors about the situation and what must be done for. The troops immediately agreed to the words of their Warchief and would gladly obey his commands for the sake of defending their own region against such pests. Without any further delays, Thrall immediately lead out the troops that he assembled in the purpose of hunting and finding bases of the centaurs marauders with the aim of putting an end to the troubles that the wretched creatures are causing as well as preventing the potential greater threat.

Moments later, on the outskirts of Orgrimmar, Thrall marshaled his chosen warriors for the preparation of tracking down the hideout of the centaur on Razor Hill. Without wasting anytime, Thrall then led his warriors through dessert following the path that leads to the hill. Upon their way, they saw some desecrated orcish pig farms as well as destroyed caravans; on the ground were a lot of hoof prints. As Thrall and his forces continued on their way to Razor Hill, they saw small scattered groups of wild centaurs stationed upon various ruined orcish watch posts. Thrall then commanded his troops to attack and slay every bastard brute centaur that they encounter.

Thrall and his companions fought against the horse men that have seemed to be responsible for the destruction of the orcish outposts. A battle between the combined forces of orcs and trolls against the wild centaurs had occurred. After a short yet gruesome battle, Thrall and his troops successfully defeated and slain every single centaur around the outpost areas with quite ease. However with such easy victory upon the area, Thrall knows that the battle is far from over as they must reached Razor Hill to deal with the centaur threat once and for all. The Warchief and his troops continued on their way with the expectation of finding more centaurs along their way.

As Thrall and his troops went on, they saw more and more destroyed orcish buildings as well as hoof prints of the centaurs on the ground, only this time, some fallen bodies of their own comrades seemed to have died only recently were also founded. The Warchief inspected the area and concluded that the attack was not long ago and that there might be a chance that they can catch up to the centaurs before they cause anymore harm. Thrall immediately commanded his warriors to push on and move as fast they could in the hopes of catching with the marauders. As they went on closer upon reaching the Razor Hill where the centaurs are believed to have settled, the orcs and trolls have seen large groups of centaur marauders scattered within the area. There were also cages own by the centaurs which seemed to have held captive orcs and trolls inside it.

Having the very sight of imprisoning his own comrades had truly made Thrall furious. Thrall then emphasizes to his troops that they shall make the bastard brutes pay dearly for everything that they have caused. Without wasting any second, the Warchief commanded to his warriors to attack. With such intense anger and hatred, Thrall quickly led his troops to engage into battle against the horse men. Another battle occurred between the combined forces of the orcs and trolls against the forces of the centaurs. Though the centaurs were a bit quite numerous compared to the previous area of the ruined outposts, it didn’t mattered at all to the strong and savage orcs and trolls who are all eager to destroy the centaur brutes and put an end to their threat. A relentless war battle occurred between the two opposing forces as the orcs and trolls led by Thrall have aggressively attacked the scattered groups of centaurs settled upon the specific area.

As the battle continues, Thrall and his warriors fought valiantly and slay every single centaur that stands against them. Having a quite number, the brutish centaur marauders were also able to take down some orc and troll warriors from Thrall’s army yet it seems there are more centaurs that are falling upon the battlefield than orcs and trolls. For Thrall, the battle was a bit challenging than the previous one yet fighting the horse men is truly nothing compared to the many major war battles the Horde has fought in the past. Thrall and his companions would surely make a short work of the marauders as it is a sure victory for them. Soon after, the battle has ended as Thrall and his warriors have slain all of the centaur brutes and the imprisoned orc and troll warriors have been freed from their cages. Thrall and his warriors then destroyed the centaur encampment by burning their tents and huts down to the ground. The orcs and trolls who became captives were eager to get their revenge and told their Warchief about the new main hideout of the centaurs on the nearby Razor Hill. Thrall then ensured to his comrades that they shall indeed get their vengeance and that the bastard horse men shall feel the wrath and might of the Horde.

After witnessing everything that the centaur had done to the people of Thrall; the Warchief emphasized to all of his warriors that they shall now march into the main encampment of the enemy itself to destroy all those who foolishly dare to threaten the Horde. Giving out such proud fierce warcry, the grunts and spear-throwers gladly followed their Warchief as they all now delve into the heart of centaur encampment. On their way, they noticed that Razor Hill seemed to be quite a different place from the way they remember it. It clearly shows that the centaur have claimed Razor Hill for their own. On their way, one of the former captive orc spoke to Thrall about the Khan of the Centaur named Hezrul Bloodmark. Hezrul has a full control on Razor Hill and is the one responsible for the attacks at the caravans, outposts and pig farms. The grunt also added that there might be more orc and troll prisoners being held at Hezrul’s main encampment.

Thrall swore that by the end of the day, their captive comrades shall be released and; Hezrul and his centaur clan shall all be destroyed. Thrall stated that he shall see to it that Hezrul’s head be impaled on a pike on top of Razor Hill. Not long after that, Thrall and his companions finally arrived at the main hideout of the centaur marauders and even from a quite a distance, they all saw a huge centaur khan wielding a double-edge battle axe which was presumably the ruler of the centaur marauder, Hezrul Bloodmark. Thrall and his warriors also saw their other comrades that are imprisoned upon the cages scattered around the main encampment of the centaur tribe. Without wasting any more time and driven with such passion for fury and revenge, Thrall then ordered all of his troops to attack the main encampment and slaughter all of the vile centaurs.

The orc and troll warriors quickly obeyed their Warchief’s command and began to assault the centaurs. The vast centaur marauders quickly replied by fighting back against the orc and troll attackers. The fierce battle between the two forces in the centaur hideout has commenced. The Warchief Thrall quickly joined the battleground and began fighting the horse men as well while the centaur khan Hezrul battle every orc grunt and troll spear-thrower that comes to his way. Thrall immediately saw Hezrul on the battlefield and decided to confront him in a one-on-one fight. Hezrul then saw Thrall approaching him and quickly prepared himself to greet the young orc for he knows that it is none other than the Warchief of the Horde himself who was coming.

Moments later, Thrall finally met Hezrul face to face. Hezrul made statement onto Thrall saying that the orcs are stupid weak creatures just like the taurens and that the Barrens are rightfully to the centaur. Hezrul added that they shall destroy the frail Horde and reclaim the Barrens back. Thrall replied only that he would like to see them try. Thrall then quickly casts off a powerful Chain Lightning spell that directly hits Hezrul. The spell inflicted harm on Hezrul as the centaur khan got furious and quickly charges at Thrall. The young Warchief then summoned two strong magical feral wolf spirits to aid him in fighting Hezrul while Thrall continuous to attack from a far. Hezrul fought against the spirit wolf minions of Thrall. Thrall then casts off another Chain Lightning spell at Hezrul. The Centaur Khan got harmed once more as he then used his own abilities. Hezrul let off a mighty Thunderous Clap on the ground that completely knocks off the spirit wolves causing one of it to be abolished completely. Hezrul then casts off a powerful Shock Wave that completely fissures the ground that destroys the other feral wolf spirit of Thrall.

Thrall then was amazed by the strength of powers of the Centaur Khan but didn’t back out from the fight. Right then, Hezrul quickly charged at Thrall and fought him in a close quarters battle combat. Despite the huge size and impressive skills of the Centaur Khan; the young Warchief of the Horde was not been intimidated by Hezrul, hence, Thrall has bravely answered to the Khan’s challenge and faced him on a one-on-one battle in close combat quarters. Thrall then shoots off another powerful Chain Lightning spell at Hezrul. The Centaur Khan, receiving the damage, answered back with a deadly fissure of a line of Shock Wave upon Thrall. The Warchief of the Horde had been harmed and knocked off by the strong line of ripple on the ground. Hezrul follow up his assault with a strike of Thunder Clap. Luckily, Thrall was somehow able to block off the Thunder Clap of Hezrul and wasn’t able to receive the full damage from it. Thrall then summoned another two feral spirit wolves of his own to protect him in battle. The spirit wolves began to attack Hezrul once more and Thrall casts off another Chain Lightning spell upon the Centaur Khan. Hezrul has been badly hurt and had become significantly weak due to the consecutive lightning spells that he had received and the spirit wolves are still attacking him.

In the midst of the fierce heavy battle, both Thrall and Hezrul began to notice that the combined forces of the orcs and trolls are slowly winning over the forces of the centaur. There were those who had fallen in the battlefield but there were more for the side of the centaur. The Centaur Khan Hezrul then realizes that he and his centaur tribe shall soon be defeated and fall to hands of the Horde. Thrall then rallies all of his warriors to slay all of the centaur tribe and finish the battle. The orcs and trolls were then been empowered by the Warchief’s call and fought the remaining centaurs while Thrall prepares himself to finish up Hezrul Bloodmark. The Centaur Khan makes a last stand by letting a last strong fissure of Shock Wave to the direction of Thrall. Luckily, only one of the spirit wolves got hit and destroyed as Thrall was able to evade the strong ripple line on ground. The other spirit wolf continued to fight against Hezrul until it was been vanquished by the Centaur Khan as well. However, despite defeating the two feral wolf spirits, Hezrul could no longer continue on fighting for he was too weak and injured. Seeing the ultimate chance, Thrall casts off a last powerful Chain Lightning spell at Hezrul and instantly killing Centaur Khan. With such intense burn from the lightning, Hezrul lies dead on the ground.

The remaining centaurs that saw their ruler got killed were about fled the battlefield in horror. However, they were immediately been halted by Thrall forces and prevent them from escaping as the Horde shall show no mercy upon them. Soon after, all of the centaurs commanded by Hezrul had been killed and their main hideout in Razor Hill had been razed down to the ground. Thrall and his surviving forces rose up and celebrate for this was a complete victory for them. They were able to put an end to the threat of the centaur marauders and claim Razor Hill for their own. Thrall noted upon to his warriors that no one shall ever dare to incur the wrath and might of the Horde. The combined orcs and trolls rejoiced to the empowering words of their Warchief as they all stand triumphant. Thrall and his warriors then released all of those orcs and trolls who had been imprisoned by the centaurs. Upon the releasing the prisoners, Thrall noticed that there was a particular group of captive orcs that would seem to have quite unfamiliar faces for him.


	2. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART II

There were about eight unfamiliar orcs who bear some strange symbol banner that Thrall and the other orcs have seen for what seemed like their first time. Thrall and his companions looked at closely at the symbol banners. Among the eight, three of them bear a symbol of what seem to appear a fang biting a bone, two of which held a symbol that appears to be skull face, another two from the eight bear a thunder ray-like symbol, and lastly there was one orc who appears to be like the leader of the group. The last orc however didn’t bear any banner symbol within his armor. Thrall looked closely upon the face of the last unconscious orc and the Warchief notices that the orc somehow resembled someone he knew before. It is as if that the orc looked like someone Thrall knew but the Warchief couldn’t just point upon his mind. Despite the questions they all have upon about the identities of these orcs, Thrall knows that it is a priority for them to return to Orgrimmar for their rest from their victory as well as to tend to the injured troops especially the ones who had been long captives by the centaurs including these unfamiliar orcs.

Unfortunately, the strange orcs were unconscious due what seemed to be extreme exhaustion and hunger, as well as gruesome injuries that have probably been caused due to fighting the centaur marauders but luckily the unknown orcs are still alive. For Thrall, though these orcs may have been quite unknown to him, as a Warchief; Thrall knows that it is his responsibility to look out for those who are helpless; much especially those who are his own kin. It didn’t matter to Thrall if this was the first time he even saw these group and the banner symbol that they bear. The warchief knows that he must do his best to aid and tend to the need of these warriors of his own kind as well as for him to know about their true identities and from where did they came from. Thrall then commanded his troops to bring back to Orgrimmar the eight unknown orcs. For now, what is important is that for them to finally return home after a long hard triumphant war battle against one of the most ferocious foes that they commonly know in the Barrens, the centaurs.

Later at night, arriving at the capital orc city of Orgrimmar, Thrall and his companions have been warmly welcomed and congratulated for their expected victory by the local orc, troll and goblin populace within the city. Celebration rose among the people of Orgrimmar as they are once again victorious due to the leadership and heroism of their Warchief as well as the brave and sturdy troops that he had. Thrall then asked the troll witch doctors and shamans to heal the wounded warriors as well as to give them proper food and proper lodgings for those who had lost their shelters to the centaur assault. The witch doctors and shamans gladly obeyed the requests of their Warchief. In the midst of the celebration, the local populace of Orgimmar didn’t seem to mind the eight unfamiliar orcs that were being carried in the backs of the strongest orc grunts that Thrall has brought with him as they had probably assumed them to be as part of Thrall’s troops who had been badly injured yet survived. Regardless, the warchief Thrall told his strongest grunts to bring the unknown orcs into the dens of the main hold of Orgrimmar where they can be healed by the best troll witch doctors they have around as well as to be properly fed, once they are awaken. The grunts that were carrying the unknown orcs quickly did what Thrall had told them to. Thrall then went to find his lieutenants and other secondary commanders to tell them about everything that has happened and also about the eight unfamiliar orcs that they have found.

Thrall went to main hall and ordered a messenger to call upon his second-in-command enforcers for an immediate meeting. The orc messenger quickly headed his Warchief and run along to do his task. Moments later, the elder Far Seer Drek’Thar, and the raider shaman Nazgrel arrived and answered to the call of their Warchief. Drek’Thar spoke and asks Thrall of the reason of such sudden meeting. As Thrall welcomes first his old comrades into his hall, he then answers the old shaman and told him everything that has happen. He told Drek’Thar and Nazgrel everything about the battle they had against the invading centaur marauders and how was he able to lead an army and destroy their main encampment within Razor Hill. Both Drek’Thar and Nazgrel heard about the recent reports of the centaur attacks and immediately congratulate and complimented Thrall and his army for their victory against the centaurs that was just been celebrated within the grounds of Orgrimmar. However, Thrall immediately went to spoke about a more important and intriguing topic and in fact, is the true reason why he called upon them. Nazgrel then ask his Warchief of such. Thrall then told them about the particular group of unfamiliar captive orcs bearing unknown clan symbols that they were also able to rescue from the centaurs in Razor Hill.

Both Drek’Thar and Nazgrel looked surprised and intrigued by the words of Thrall and asked him to continue. Thrall then describes the eight unknown orcs as if that they had been in a journey for quite a long time. However, he added that they were unconscious at the time when Thrall and his companions rescued them. Thrall then stated that they had already been brought in the other dens of the main hold and they are still currently unconscious from what seemed to be extreme exhaustion. Drek’Thar, even more curious, asked Thrall about the banner symbols on their armor. Thrall described the symbols in the exact way as he saw it; a fang biting a bone, a skull face and a thunder ray-like symbol. After Thrall explains the banner symbols, he then asks both Drek’Thar and Nazgrel of what they thought. However, both Drek’Thar and Nazgrel look very surprised in awe and literally could not even speak from what they just heard from Thrall.

Thrall immediately noticed the sudden twist of surprise upon the reaction of the two and asks them if they know something about such symbols. Nazgrel could not speak as if that he has seen a ghost while Drek’Thar went into a deep thinking for the moment. Thrall looked upon them and kept wondering of what Drek’Thar and Nazgrel have in their minds. After a few moments of silence, Drek’Thar spoke and asks Thrall to bring them to dens of where the unfamiliar orcs are resting. Drek’Thar explained that both he and Nazgrel somehow have already seen such symbols before. He added that he is sure that those symbols are not new ones and that it is as if that it was such a long time ago when he last saw such symbols. Nazgrel then said that they must see these unknown orcs for themselves and the symbols they bear to be assured if the clan symbol banners are indeed are the same as the ones upon their minds. The Warchief Thrall then realizes that it was indeed the right decision of him to tell Drek’Thar and Nazgrel of what he had discovered. Thrall then agreed to bring them both to the dens where the unknown orcs are staying. Drek’Thar then spoke that he is truly intrigued to see these orcs and that if the symbol banners they are carrying are indeed the same as the ones he thought of; he shall then explain to Thrall everything that he knows about the clan symbols. Nazgrel then agreed to the words of the old Drek’Thar.

Thrall brought Drek’Thar and Nazgrel to the dens where the unknown orcs were staying. Upon their arrival, they saw the elite witch doctors that were just about to finish healing the grievous wounds and injuries of the eight unknown orcs. One of the troll witch doctors reported to Thrall about the current of state of the orcs. He told his Warchief that the all of the orc warriors had been fully healed yet they remain weak and need a bit more rest as well as food, once they have regain consciousness. The troll added that the orcs would be awakening in the morning. Thrall then show his gratitude to his elite troll healers and compliment them all with a job well done. However, Thrall asked his troll witch doctors to leave the room and granted them the permission to return to their posts as Thrall had already seen that they have done their job. The troll witch doctors then gave a sign of respect and gratitude to their Warchief and left the dens. After which, Thrall then finally show to Drek’Thar and Nazgrel the eight unknown orcs that were resting upon the rooms. The young Warchief spoke up directly pointing the orc warriors whom they rescued from the centaur prison cages in Razor Hill. As Thrall had finally shown the orcs to Drek’Thar and Nazgrel, he then was about to ask the two of what they thought but what he was a bit confused to see such shock, disbelief, and awe upon the faces of the two upon seeing the orcs.

Thrall looked upon the faces of Drek’Thar and Nazgrel as the two could not even speak. The Warchief then looked at where the eyes of Drek’Thar and Nazgrel are pointing and he observed that the eyes of the two were fully focused upon the armors of the orcs; specifically upon the engraved symbols on their armors. Thrall, ever confused, had broken the silence and asks both Drek’Thar and Nazgrel of what was going on upon their minds. After a few moments more, Drek’Thar was the first one to reply and said that they truly know the symbols and the clans they represent. The old Far Seer added that they are exactly the same as the ones he had thought off before. Thrall then asked them of what the symbols meant and the clans they represent. Nazgrel then began to spoke and define each symbol. He explained to Thrall that such symbols represent old and original clans; the fang biting a bone is the banner symbol of the Bonechewer Clan, the skull face represents the Laughing Skull Clan and a thunder ray-like symbol is the banner of the Thunderlord Clan. Thrall was shocked and caught the same reaction of what the two had upon what he had just heard from Nazgrel as he recalls the old stories of the original clans of the past.

In the same manner, Thrall was also very honored and excited to not only meet but to know that he also was able to rescue members of such legendary clans from the Old Horde. However, Thrall asked the other two the reason why they were so surprised and could not believe to see in person, some members of such mighty clans of the Old Horde. Nazgrel simply replied to Thrall that it is because that it was such a very long time ago when he and Drek’Thar last saw the clans. Thrall asked of how long it was then. Drek’Thar replied that it was so long ago that it was even during the time that they were still living in their original home planet, Draenor. The old Far Seer also added that it was even way before the time of the First War with the humans of Stormwind did they last saw such members of the clans until to the point of this day. Thrall could not truly believe of everything that he had just heard from Drek’Thar and Nazgrel. More importantly, Thrall could not believe that he and his troops were able to find and save these orcs themselves.

As the elite witch doctors of Thrall have said, the eight unconscious orc warriors would be awakening already in the morning. Thrall plans to personally interrogate the eight orc warriors for more information and direct answers for all the questions he has once that they have been awaken already in the morning. The young Warchief plans to bring along Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and as well as some other old veteran orc warriors upon questioning the eight orcs. Thrall then dismissed both Drek’Thar and Nazgrel so they could prepare themselves for the next day ahead.

The next morning, Thrall ordered his best cooks to prepare a huge feast as a sign of honorary welcome treatment and hospitality to their own brethren. The troll witch doctors of Thrall went to check on the orcs. As the cooks went to prepare to food, Thrall only awaits for the arrival of Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and some other old veteran orcs in preparation of speaking with their guests. Moments later, Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and as well as other old orcs have arrived and at the exact timing, the witch doctors, went out from the dens and told their Warchief that the eight unknown orcs have finally awaken and that they are already in good shape unlike before upon the first time they saw them. Thrall then dismissed the troll healers and told his fellow orc leaders and companions that it is finally the time for all of their questions to be known and answered at last.

Moments later, Thrall and the other veteran orcs entered the den where the unknown orcs have stayed; they saw the orcs standing on their feet speechless and motionless. A brief moment silence occurred as the unknown orcs bowed upon Thrall and the other old orcs yet remain speechless. Thrall then initiated the conversation and asked them first of who they were and how they were able get in here. No answer came from any of the unknown orcs. Thrall then pointed at Drek’Thar and Nazgrel, and made a quick explanation to the unknown orcs that he had learned from both Drek’Thar and Nazgrel from where had came from as well as the clan symbols that they represent. The unknown orcs then looked upon the clan symbols engraved upon their armors yet they remain to be silent when suddenly a short chuckle from one of the orcs has sounded. Thrall and the other veteran orcs tried to look from which one of unknown orcs that let out a short laugh, however, Thrall begin to realized that there are only seven of the unknown orcs who are standing in front of them and the chuckle didn’t came out from any of the seven of them.

The voice of the laughter came from the last and eighth member of the unknown group of orcs. It appears to be the leader of the party as the orc had lingered behind the back of his group all throughout the conversation that Thrall initiated. It is none other than the orc who bears no clan symbol upon his armor. The unknown orc leader decided to come in front and be the speaker of his party. The orc leader then commented that what he heard from the horsemen as well as the human warriors back in Stormwind was all true, and that he was guessing that the one who is currently talking to them would be the one called Thrall, the new Warchief of the Horde. Thrall then replied to the orc leader confirming his identity and that the orc leader is not mistaken from what he had heard about Thrall. The orc leader then faced the other seven members of his group as the eight of them altogether showed a sign of their respect to Thrall by slightly bowing their head to the Warchief afterwards. The orc leader then said to Thrall that it is truly his honor to finally meet the one known and called as the lost son of Durotan, and the Liberator of the Orcs.


	3. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART III

The unknown orc leader then introduced his comrades as members of the Laughing Skull Clan, Bonechewer Clan and the Thunderlord Clan. The old Drek’Thar then spoke and confirmed it to Thrall that he was indeed right about what he knew. The orc raider Nazgrel told the unknown leader that they have seen such members of the clan, not since before the beginning of the First, Second and Third War. The unknown orc leader said that they have heard the rumors and tales of history of the Horde on this world, most especially about Thrall and this new kingdom he built for the orcs. Thrall was honored by the praising words of the unknown orc leader and asked him of where the rest of their clans were and how were they able to know and get into Orgrimmar. The unknown orc leader looked to the other members of his group as they all lower their heads and remained silent for a moment. Thrall and the other orcs were then waiting for their response.

The orc leader then looked upon straightly to the faces of Thrall and the other veteran old orcs and replied to them that the rest of their clans were in Outland. Thrall then immediately asked of the location of Outland. The orc leader told him that Outland is nothing more but the shattered land remains of Draenor. He told them that Outland is all that is left of their original home planet of Draenor after its destruction a very long time ago. A greater silence occur within the area as the Warchief Thrall and the other old veteran orcs were all shocked and speechless in awe to what they have just heard from the unknown orc, especially Drek’Thar and Nazgrel. No words had been spoken from both sides for a moment until Drek’Thar muttered the word “Draenor” to the orc leader. The unknown orc leader then went to explain that it was all because of the number of demonic portal gates created by the crazed evil shaman Ner’zhul during the Invasion of the Alliance forces in Draenor which had tore the whole planet into pieces after the Alliance Expeditionary forces closed the Portal gate that connects Draenor and this planet of Azeroth.

Upon hearing the words of the strange orc leader; Thrall and the other of his other old veteran orc companions could not speak at all, much especially, the old Drek’Thar. Within their minds, they all had the same thought of shock and disheartened to find out of what had happened to Draenor. It is after all this time did they all just found out of what had happened to the planet that they all once called as their homeland. The unknown orc leader then continued and told them that after the destruction of Draenor, many of the orcs and ogres that lived upon the planet were killed but there were also those who had survived and had lived ever since on what remains of the planet known now as Outland. He added to them that many of the orcs that survived however had succumbed permanently to the evil of the demons of the Burning Legion that took over the remnants of the shattered planet afterwards and that there are only a handful of few from the original clans of the Horde of Draenor that hid and fought for their survival ever since including themselves. Among any other old veteran orc, Thrall was the most who had been so astounded of everything that he had heard from the strange orc leader. Even though Thrall had never been born or even saw the planet of Draenor, he had always imagined it as a beautiful red home planet of him and his people based from the stories that he had heard before. Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and the other old veteran orc warriors were also been shocked and could not believe of the fate of the very planet from which they all originally came from and the wasteland that it had become now.

However, despite the fateful tale of strange orc leader, there was something upon the mind of the old Drek’Thar that he and most likely the other kept orc veterans and Thrall have all been wondering for quite a while now with these unknown group of orcs. Drek’Thar commented to the unknown orc leader that he and the other were truly been surprised and disheartened upon everything of what they have just heard from the stranger orc leader. Believing stranger orc leader that he and his group had truly came all the way from the shattered remnants Draenor; Drek’Thar asked the unknown orc leader of how were they able to reached Kalimdor in the first place and end up being prisoners of the centaurs. Drek’Thar, Nazgrel, Thrall and all of the other orcs in Orgrimmar knew that there is no way for those who had been left in Draenor to even step foot into Azeroth ever since the Alliance forces closed the Great Portal during the Second War.

The stranger orc leader and the other seven orcs who came from Outland looked upon to the floor with seemed to be full of hatred, anger and despair. Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and the other old orcs were waiting for the answer while the Warchief Thrall then spoke up to the stranger orc leader and told him that he somehow sense distress and trouble upon the minds of the guest orcs. The stranger orc leader looked straightly upon the eyes of Thrall, Drek’Thar and Nazgrel and took a deep breath as he finally began to tell them everything about the recent events in Outland.

The orc leader took his time to explain to all of the old veteran orcs and to the Warchief Thrall of everything that has happened to Outland for the past several months. He told them everything that he knew and could remember up to the most recent events. He told them of what it is been and what it has become. The orc leader told them all of how he and rest of the clans that were left on Outland had lived in exile for the sake of their survival and how the Burning Legion had took control of Outland once more only a few months passed. It was then when the strange orc leader spoke with the other orcish clan chieftains and decided that they should fight back against the Legion before the evil demons and fel orcs could even discover them and their hiding place. They made a point that they shall not let the Burning Legion consumed their lives once again.

Among all the old veteran orcs, Drek’thar and Nazgrel were the ones that had been truly disheartened and horrified to know everything about the fate of their former homeland and all of the denizens that remain in it. They could not even mutter a single word out of their grief. The orc leader then tries to recall much of how he and his group had ended up reaching Kalimdor as he began to tell them their entire journey all the way. The orc leader then took his time telling to Thrall and the other old orc veterans of how he and his group had reached Kalimdor; starting from the time he leaded a vast army against the forces of the Legion in Hellfire Peninsula to the night that he and his remaining group had fought the horse-men and end up being their prisoners. All of the old orc including Nazgrel and Drek’Thar were all been amazed and at the same time had grieve for the long journey for these Outland orcs had suffer just to get to Orgrimmar. Thrall among them understood the long hardship of the Outland orcs. The Warchief of the Horde then officially welcomes the arrival of his very own comrades that came from Outland to Orgrimmar. Thrall then ordered to his cooks to bring up the food for their own comrades as a symbol of their hospitality towards their own brothers that had come from long journey from a very far place.

A week has passed; the news had spread all throughout not only of Orgrimmar but as well as the whole populace of Durotar of the arrival of the orcs from Outland and their stories. The orcs that came from Outland spent most of their time getting along with their own kin. They had been also taught and explained about the vast places and also many various creatures of this world, much especially the ones that they had seen and encounter in Kalimdor. They have also spent listening to the stories of Drek’Thar and Nazgrel of much of their experiences and life in this planet, as well as the old history of the First and Second War. Drek’Thar also told the young Outland orcs much of the events of the Third War; of how the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge had desecrated the northern lands of the eastern kingdoms. The orcs had recalled of these “Undead Scourge” that they had heard from Malkorok. Drek’Thar explained to them everything about the evil restless dead controlled by the one called as the Lich King. He told them that the Lich King is nothing more but the same evil Nerzhul that betrayed their race and destroyed their homeland.

Thrall told the Outland orcs about the pact of peace that they had made with the Alliance; much especially with Theramore ruled by his close human friend; Jaina Proudmoore. The Warchief also told them all about the strong and powerful civilization of the ancient race of elves known as the Night Elves living in the vast dark northern forests of Ashenvale in Kalimdor that became their great allies against the Legion and the Scourge during the Third War. He explained to them that the immortal Night Elves are the true main enemies of the Burning Legion upon this planet. The orcs that came from Outland had learned so much about various histories as well as different races and places upon the planet of Azeroth that none of them even had a single idea about then. The orcs that came from Outland grew fond and admired the beauty of the planet of Azeroth. These orcs had been used living in a dark and harsh environment of a shattered planet remains for many years that made them forget the wonders of living upon a beautiful wide rugged world.

One day, the young orc leader that came from Outland approached Thrall personally and talked to him about an important matter. The young orc leader told Thrall about the current state of the other Orcish Clans in Outland and the possibilities that the forces of the Legion had probably found them in Nagrand. The young orc leader told the Warchief about his initial plans before he had even came to Kalimdor. The orc leader told Thrall of his delayed plan of returning back to Outland and saving the other remaining Orcish Clans in there. Thrall told the orc leader that the Legion had almost got them once more in this planet before. The Warchief stated that he did not let the Legion consume and take away their proud strong race once more thus; never again shall it happen to all of the orcs. The young orc leader then bowed before Thrall and showed his full respect and honor to his new Warchief for everything that Thrall has done to the orcs in Azeroth. Thrall then empowered the young orc leader to arise for they are now living upon a new glory and power. The Warchief then asked something to the orc leader that he had forgotten to asked from the first day they had met. Thrall asked the young orc leader from Outland of what is his name and what clan did he had come from. The young orc leader remains silent for a moment before he answered Thrall. The young orc leader stated that he has no clan and that his original clan had been long forgotten since lost; together with his father who was the chieftain of the clan.

The young orc leader then reveals his name to Thrall that only the orcs and ogres of the Orcish Clans in Outland knew. The name of the young orc leader is Garrosh. The orc leader stated that is Garrosh; Garrosh Hellscream. At the exact moment on; Thrall had paused and could only mutter the word “Hellscream”. Upon the mind of Thrall, somehow he realizes why the young orc was somehow reminds him of someone. Thrall begins to connect it all out upon his mind that the clan of the young orc leader could none other than be the Warsong Clan from which had been alongside Thrall long ever since. Thrall somehow realizes that the father of Garrosh could none other than be his old late friend Grom; Grom Hellscream, who was the former chieftain of the Warsong Clan. Thrall quickly snapped out of his deep thoughts and went on to his senses as he asked Garrosh of the identity of his father. Garrosh answered him that he could not recall the name of his father but he knew that his father was a very great orc warrior who fought against the Human Alliance Expedition in Draenor before he went missing with the rest of their Clan.

Thrall looked upon Garrosh and told him that their Clan had not been lost for the Clan had been with the Horde living in Durotar. Thrall stated that he knew Garrosh’s father and that he was like an older brother for him. Garrosh had never been more surprised in his life and could not literally speak at all. Thrall continued that the clan of Garrosh’s father is known as the Warsong Clan. Garrosh could only mutter the words “Warsong Clan”. Thrall reveals to Garrosh that the name of his father was Grom; Grom Hellscream. At that every moment, Garrosh remembered that it was indeed the very name of his own father. Garrosh could not be more surprised in his life as he is also overflowing with joy within himself for finally finding out the truth after all these years. He could not be happier of knowing the truth that the Warchief had told him. Garrosh quickly asked Thrall of where are his father and the Warsong Clan. Thrall answered that the Warsong Clan stand strong and healthy and is living within Durotar. However, Thrall finally told Garrosh that his father Grom is been long dead. Garrosh was pleased and excited to know that his rightful clan had survived but he had been surprised and saddened to know that his father was already gone.

Thrall went on to describe to Garrosh of everything that Grom was like. He told Garrosh that Grom and the rest of the Warsong Clan are indeed such great warriors and is considered as even the best warriors among other clans of the Horde. Thrall told Garrosh that Grom was the best Blademaster he ever knew and that he was definitely the bravest and most heroic orc he knew. Disheartened; Garrosh asked Thrall of how did his father died. Thrall told Garrosh to follow him as they shall go into the place from where his father died and is currently buried. Garrosh silently followed Thrall as they went to the place called as the Demon Fall Canyon that was near the borders of Ashenvale Forest. As they have reached the place, both Garrosh and Thrall can sense a foul demonic stench and aura within the dark place. Thrall and Garrosh had reached the very memorial tombstone of Grom Hellscream. In there; Garrosh went down to his knees to look upon and honor the memory of his father whom he last seen when he was still a very young child in Draenor. Thrall told Garrosh of how Grom and the rest of the Warsong Clan orcs had willingly let the demons consume them by drinking the blood of Mannoroth; the Demon King of the Pit Lords for the second time and had caused them to turn into the evil red versions of themselves.


	4. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART IV

Garrosh then remembers the Fel Orcs in Outland that were once regular Orcs that drank Pit Lord blood for the second time and had transform them permanently into the same red demonic evil. Garrosh could not believe that his father and the rest of their clan had willingly turned themselves into Fel Orcs. Thrall then answered that Garrosh was right of what he had thought. However, the Warchief stated that they were able to save Grom and with the help of the Alliance led by Jaina Proudmoore; they were able to cleanse his soul from the control of the demons. Thrall explained that the only way from them to save to rest of the Warsong Clan Orcs from becoming into permanent Fel Orcs is that to slay Mannoroth; the Demon King of the Pit Lords. Thrall then explained to Garrosh in detail of how their battle against Mannoroth went, of how Grom had bravely charged and impaled his axe against upon the chest of Mannoroth causing it to pierce the burning demon heart of the Pit Lord, and how the fiery blast explosion of Mannoroth had also ended the life of Grom. Thrall summarized the story of Grom to Garrosh by saying that the demon curse that started upon the orcs had ended with the brave hero; Grom Hellscream.

Garrosh Hellscream could not literally speak at all upon hearing the fateful tale of his father as he continue to look upon his grave as well as the dark memory of the battle in this place. After a few moments, Garrosh spoke and sincerely thank Thrall for telling everything to him about the heroic brave sacrifice his own father to save the orcs for the curse of the demons. He also thanked Thrall for everything that Thrall had done not only for his father but also as well for the whole Horde by leading them to a new power and glory. Thrall then explained to Garrosh that his own father, Durotan, as well as his old mentor, Orgrim Doomhammer; the former Warchief of the Horde before him, had died nobly for the sake of saving the Horde as well as restoring the honor and freedom of the orcs just like Grom Hellscream had done. Thrall patted the shoulder of Garrosh and told him that it is up for them now to continue the heroic legacy of their fathers and old mentors. It is up for them to maintain the honor and strength of the mighty Orcish Horde.

A few days had passed and the news of the true identity of the young orc leader had swept across the whole of Durotar. Thrall calls upon all the various orcish clans that are part of the Horde for an important general meeting in Orgrimmar. All of the orcs from every clans of the Horde had come upon Orgrimmar for their Warchief was sure to have a dire matter to discuss with them all. At the main meeting; Thrall calls upon various orc representatives of the Warsong Clan to come forth as the Warchief introduces to them the new and rightful chieftain of the Warsong; Garrosh Hellscream, the son of Grom Hellscream. The representatives as well as every orc member of the Warsong Clan could not believe as they have actually met the son of Grom. All the orcs of the Warsong Clan bowed down to Garrosh as a sign of their respect and honor as their new chieftain. At long last, Garrosh finally meets the Clan from where he rightfully belongs; the Clan that his father had led before and now falls in him to uphold the same duty as its new rightful chieftain. Thrall mentioned that there is something else he has for Garrosh. Garrosh looked upon Thrall with question and asked him of what did he meant. Thrall then called upon his loyal lieutenant, Nazgrel, to bring forth the relic. As Nazgrel brought a huge unknown object that was covered in cloth; Garrosh asked Thrall of what was in it. Thrall told him that it is the very legacy of Grom.

Nazgrel then gave to Thrall the relic as the Warchief had removed the cloth and revealed a large heavy axe with sharp, wicked curves. Thrall stated that the weapon is named as Gorehowl and it was the axe wielded by Grom Hellscream. Thrall presented the axe to Garrosh as the rightful heir and new owner of the weapon. Garrosh looked upon the axe with utter amazement as he slowly claimed it from Thrall and held the very axe of his father. Thrall told Garrosh that it was the axe that saved their people. Thrall then blessed it upon the hands of Garrosh for him to use it well just as Grom had once before. Garrosh remained silent for a moment while looking upon the axe of his father which is now his. After a few moments; Garrosh looked upon the Warsong Clan and loudly stated that now begins a new power upon their clan. He pointed that the Warsong Clan shall remain supremely mightiest and strongest of all. All of the orcs of the Warsong Clan loudly cheer and proudly chant upon the honor and glory of their new chieftain; Garrosh Hellscream.

As the Warsong Clan had been rallied under the leadership of a new young chieftain; Thrall then began to speak of another important matter of why he called upon all of the clans of the Horde. Garrosh listens upon Thrall with utter respect and honor as he clearly knows what the Warchief intends to announce. Thrall reminded to all of his comrades that there was a one point upon their lives when they had lived as prisoner and slaves controlled by the will of greater evil. However, Thrall also reminded them all that the Horde strongly stood up and united as they all had fought for their rightful glory and freedom. The Warchief pointed that it is all behind them now and it shall no longer happen again to the Horde. Thrall points at Garrosh as well as the other seven orc warriors that came from Outland and told to the rest of all the Clans that Garrosh and the seven had all came from the place of what used to be Draenor all the way to Orgrimmar seeking help upon the same evil threats of the Legion that had cursed and corrupted their proud strong race.

Thrall loudly asks to all of his people if they should just abandon their comrades in Outland to be consumed by the same evil. All of the orcs in Orgrimmar growled in unison of no. Thrall loudly asks to all of his people if they should willingly join the Legion and be slaves of the demons like their bastard foolish brethren; the Fel Orcs. All of the orcs in Orgrimmar growled in unison of no. Thrall loudly asks to all of his people if they should just let the Legion return to Azeroth once more and let their new world suffer like what happen to Draenor. Once again, all of the orcs in Orgrimmar growled in unison of no. At that moment, Thrall commands all of his people to rise up and prepare as they shall journey to Outland. Thrall commanded his best messengers to call upon their great close allies of wise trolls, strong ogres, cunning goblins and the mighty tauren to ask for their aid as they shall all go against the same evil that threatens this world and of the Horde. Thrall loudly asks to all of his people once more if they should just let the Horde fall. All of the orcs in Orgrimmar including Garrosh growled in unison and answer no. Thrall screamed at the top of his voice of the words Lok’tar Ogar and he tells them all that they shall go to war. Loud chants and warcries of the orcs had filled Orgrimmar as they gladly honor the will of their Warchief. Garrosh and the other orcs who came from Outland had been so amazed and had truly honored their gloriously heroic Warchief; Thrall. At long last, Garrosh and the other seven shall finally return to Outland yet only this time however; the newly Orcish Horde is now with them.

Four days had passed since Thrall called upon for a general assembly in Orgrimmar and told his people of their plans of journeying to Outland; all of the forces of the Horde had been prepared for a soon departure. Garrosh and the orcs from Outland were all honored and pleased to meet the new allies of the orcs such as the new race trolls; the Darkspear Jungle Trolls and the new breed of ogres; the Stonemaul Ogres which were far better than the previous trolls and ogres of the past Old Horde. Garrosh was most amazed and truly honored to meet the mighty Bloodhoof Tauren race that Thrall told him about and has since been close friends with the Warchief and all of the orcs in Durotar. He never saw such strong, noble and proud creatures to be in part of the Horde before. Within the mind of Garrosh; he is confident upon effectively fighting against the Burning Legion and saving the other clans in Outland now that he finally have found and leads his own rightful clan as well as being part with the new and gloriously stronger Orcish Horde.

Suddenly; an orc grunt messenger came upon to Thrall and the other second commanding leaders of the Horde and spoke to them of some visitors that arrived. Thrall asked the grunt of who could arrive of such sudden visit. The orc grunt answered that the Night Elves had arrived. Thrall then ordered to let their guests come in as he wondered of could the Night Elves had purposely came for. Right then, the leader of the Night Elves; Malfurion Stormrage and some few Night Elven druids had come upon inside and greeted the young Warchief. Thrall remembers the Night Elves as their great allies of old and warmly welcomes them inside. Thrall holds a lot of respect for Malfurion as he addressed the Archdruid as “Lord Furion Stormrage”. Garrosh, who is his first time to see an ancient Night Elf in person that Thrall told him about before, somehow reminds of him of something or someone. It is as if that he had seen these elves before and yet this is his first time to meet Night Elves up close. The leader of Night Elves that Thrall just greeted as Lord Furion Stormrage is the most striking one for Garrosh as Malfurion was somewhat familiar to him yet Garrosh could just not point it in his mind of whom that he tries to recall in his thoughts.

Thrall asked Malfurion of what could cause such sudden visit upon them. Malfurion answered Thrall back and told the Warchief that he had heard that the Horde intends to the place called Outland. Thrall, Garrosh and the other orcs in the room head headquarters had all been surprised to know that the Night Elves knew about their plans or even about Outland. Thrall then asked Malfurion of how did the Archdruid knew about their plans. Malfurion told Thrall that some time ago; one of his kin had returned to Ashenvale all the way from Outland and told him everything that has happened in there, most especially about the battle they had against the Burning Legion. Garrosh suddenly snapped out from his deep thoughts as he quickly remembered now. Garrosh then suddenly spoke up and said to Malfurion that he could not be mistaken and that he had indeed seen some of their kind upon Outland. Garrosh remembers that he had seen some strange Night Elves in Outland that were blindfolded, fully tattooed and were carrying some huge double edge moon-shaped swords. Garrosh commented that those strange Night Elves were such great and powerful warriors that he had ever seen in his life. Malfurion replied that he do not doubt the young orc for what he had seen for two of it is whom exactly that had returned to them in Ashenvale. The Archdruid added that those blind tattooed warriors are called as Demon Hunters.

Thrall then immediately introduced the young orc Blademaster to Malfurion as Garrosh, the son of Grom Hellscream, who had also came all the way from Outland as one of the orc survivors. Malfurion greeted Garrosh as the Archdruid had honored Grom as the heroic slayer of the evil Pit Lord Mannoroth. Garrosh continued to tell them that that the Demon Hunters that he had seen in Outland had fought alongside the snake warriors and the high elves which were being led by a greater and more powerful Demon Hunter. The young orc Blademaster described their leader as a night elf that also looks like a demon which had demonic horns and wings as well as hooves. Garrosh added that it is the demonic-night elf demon hunter and his armies were the ones who first defeated and overthrow the Legion in Outland. Malfurion remain silent for a moment before he spoke once more and told them that the night elven-demon that Garrosh had seen in Outland is named as Illidan Stormrage. Malfurion then stated to them that Illidan is his own twin brother.

All of the orcs in the room were shocked to what they have just heard from Malfurion, especially Garrosh. Within the mind of Garrosh; he now realizes why Malfurion was seemed to be familiar to him. The young Blademaster had then remember the day back in Outland the first time that he saw from afar the night elf-demon that they called as Illidan had came out from nowhere with his huge armies of snake-men and high elves to fight against the Burning Legion in Outland. Illidan had also saved and recruited the last surviving of the Draenei race to aid him against the Legion. Malfurion then spoke up of the true reason of his visit. The Archdruid told the orcs that he had purposely brought his own forces with him as they would wish to come along with the Horde to Outland and aid them upon defeating the forces of the Burning Legion. Malfurion continued that together they had fought bravely against the Legion in the past battle of Mount Hyjal. Malfurion states that the Legion has risen up again as the flames begin to spread in Outland and through the Dark Portal that had been reopened; the Legion poses another huge threat upon returning to Azeroth and unleashing their chaos once again. The Archdruid added to his statements that he would also personally wish to go to Outland to see and know the fate of his own brother; Illidan.

Thrall, Garrosh and the other orcs around had listened to the words and statements of Malfurion. Without any second thoughts; the Warchief Thrall willingly decides to allow the company of the night elves to join them upon their journey to Outland as he gladly welcomes the generous aid of Malfurion and his forces in their fight against the evil forces of the Burning Legion. Malfurion stated that he would gladly aid the Horde upon putting an end the forces of the Legion in Outland as well as helping them save the other Orcish Clans in Outland. The Archdruid and the druids with him decided to leave as they told Thrall that they will be making their final assembly and wait for the Horde upon the shores of the Barrens. Thrall then stated to Malfurion that he hopes for the Archdruid to find his own brother in Outland. As the night elves have left; Thrall then ordered all of the their conjoined forces the various orcish clans, trolls, taurens, ogres and goblins to make a final assembly in Orgrimmar as they shall soon begin their exodus once more and set sail towards the southern region of the eastern kingdoms. As the warlords and leaders of each clans and tribes had immediately heeded the commands of their Warchief; Garrosh then asked Thrall about what should the Horde do with regards to the nearby ruling kingdom of Stormwind.


	5. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART V

Thrall stated that he called upon a meeting with Drek’Thar and all the other old orc veterans in the Horde. The Warchief said that on their meeting; Drek’Thar has told him that he knew most parts of the southern region of the eastern lands. The old Far Seer told the Warchief that there are other different areas within the eastern lands that are not controlled by the humans. The Warchief explained to the young blademaster that there are certain regions in the eastern lands which are not part of the territories of the humans, and that Drek’Thar himself knows one. Thrall then explained to Garrosh about what Drek’Thar had told him. The Warchief then explained about the vast jungle regions of the Stranglethorn Vale in the southernmost part of the eastern lands. Thrall stated that they would be able to reach the Dark Portal coming from the jungles of Stranglethorn without stepping foot into the lands that are controlled by the humans and their allies. The Warchief told Garrosh that there is nothing to worry about as he is confident about what his old mentor told him. Thrall is assured that they will reach the Great Portal without any interference.

Soon after that; the Horde finally assembles upon the shores of the Barrens with ships of their own frigates, juggernauts and transport ship waiting for them. The night elven forces being led by Malfurion Stormrage that were about to come along with the Horde in Outland were also ready upon leaving Kalimdor as various elven fleets are also already set upon the shores as well. Not long after; the exodus of the combined forces of the Orcish Horde and the night elven forces led by Malfurion had already begun as their ships had already set sail for the southern region of the eastern kingdoms. Within the minds of Garrosh Hellscream and the other orc warriors who survived the battle at Hellfire Peninsula; their chances against the forces of the Legion had tilt upon their favors and that their victory is assured. For Thrall; it is his deep priority to save and free his other comrades of the other orcish clans in Outland just as he what had done long ago in the internment camps of the Alliance during his path to leadership. Thrall intends to save his own people once more and reunite them altogether upon his gloriously redeemed and stronger Horde.

The combined forces of the Horde and the night elves had set sail from Kalimdor towards the eastern lands. After nearly three weeks of traversing through the Great Seas; the ragged fleets of the Horde have landed upon the beach shores of the rugged wilderness of the Stranglethorn Vale. During at the time that they were sailing; they have been separated from the night elven fleets of Malfurion Stormrage due to the inevitable thunderstorms of the raging Maelstrom in the middle of the Great Seas. Once have landed; Drek’Thar looked around the surroundings and recognize it as the vast jungles of the Stranglethorn Vale and assures their safety against any Alliance forces upon the area as the old Far Seer knows that the place is not one of the territorial regions owned by the Alliance. The Warchief Thrall had pray to the spirits for the safety of the night elves led by Lord Malfurion Stormrage and had hoped that their allies had all landed somewhere upon the eastern lands unharmed. Thrall had then ordered his peons to construct their encampment upon nearby the beach shores of Stranglethorn as the Warchief intends to leave some forces behind upon this base to safeguard their ships while he and the majority of their forces would head on to the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands to reach Outland. Garrosh and the other orcs who came from Outland are all looking forward upon finally returning back to Outland and face the Legion.

Drek’Thar told Thrall that the region of the Blasted Lands is upon the north eastern direction of the Stranglethorn Vale. The old shaman advised the Warchief to think of a proper plan upon reaching the Blasted Lands faster for its dense jungles are not only full of large variety of beasts and hostile creatures but also it is a vast and thick forest maze where it could take too much time upon finding and reaching the exit if they are all to march upon only in one way. Thrall heeds the words of his advisor and old mentor as he began to think of a plan. Moments later, Thrall decides to split their armies into two. Thrall, Garrosh and the Tauren Chieftain, Cairne Bloodhoof, shall lead the first half of the Horde army upon one way while Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and the Shadow Hunter, Rokhan, shall lead the other half of the Horde army upon another separate path. Vol’jin, the chieftain of the Darkspear trolls, had been enforced by Thrall to take charge over the other remaining forces of the Horde that will be left in Stranglethorn Vale and look after their newly established base as well as their ships until the rest of the Horde would return back from Outland.

The two groups have already moved out and left the base near the shore. Vol’jin watches the two groups left as he makes a wish to the ancient spirits to guide and bless his comrades and allies to a successfully victory. Both groups venture inward into the vast thick forests of the Stranglethorn upon two different paths in the hopes of finding the exit in a much faster and convenient way. It has been agreed that whichever of the two groups that would first find the very borders of the Stranglethorn Vale to the Blasted Lands shall then make a signal by firing up some goblin flares upon the sky. The group that would be last to leave Stranglethorn should be able then to see and hear the flares upon the sky and head towards the direction that the goblin flares would light up.

The group of Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne followed a trail which they believed that would directly lead to the borders of Stranglethorn Vale and into the Blasted Lands. Upon their march; they had all been fascinated by the natural wonders of the wilderness of Stranglethorn especially Cairne and all of the tauren whom had visit the eastern lands for the first time. As they passed along the thick and vast rainforests of Stranglethorn; they were able to see various types of magnificent creatures within such as tigers, panthers, basilisks, and jungle serpents. After a short time; they had noticed that they were straightly heading upon the encampments of vile and hostile Sea Giants. Garrosh, who in his first time to see such creatures, were astounded by the size and strength of the Sea Giants that he had heard about from Thrall some time ago. Cairne stated that Sea Giants are usually gentle creatures but he had noticed that these ones were malevolent and were very angry. Thrall then assembled all of his forces and prepares to attack the encampments of the Sea Giants. Garrosh was quite a bit eager for he had not seen such worthy battle in a while.

Not only that the Sea Giants were very hostile but also they preventing the forces of the Horde to continue on their way as their encampments were huge blockage on the way. The encampments of the Sea Giants cover a wide area within the jungles of the Stranglethorn Vale. There are three Sea Giant Behemoth leaders; Negolash, Gorlash and Mok’rash the Cleaver, that were separately located to one another somewhere within their own base. Thrall, Garrosh, Cairne and all of the warriors they have with them will surely have a serious fight on their hands upon battling against the vast groups of strong, malevolent and angry Sea Giants within jungles of Stranglethorn Vale.

Without wasting any time; Thrall and his forces made a sudden attack at the encampments of the Sea Giants. The sea giants had been surprised by the sudden attack of the Horde forces upon them yet they were prepared anytime for a fierce battle. Thrall and his forces fight against every group of sea giants that they come across with as they were also hunting down the three sea giant behemoths. Every group of sea giants that they faced truly shows a worthy vicious gruesome battle. Garrosh was surely entertained upon fighting the strong sea giants. Every scattered multiple groups of the sea giants are being defeated by the forces of the Horde yet there are also some troops of Thrall that had fallen upon facing these groups of giants of the deep. The forces of the Horde had finally reached one part of the encampment where they saw a group of sea giants that were a bit more numerous compared to the other stationed groups that they had faced. Among this particular group of sea giants was their leader; Sea Giant Behemoth. The Behemoth had saw Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne as it had introduced himself as Negolash. Negolash stated upon the Horde forces that they shall pay for their insolence and that they shall be drowned by the wrath of the tides. Thrall replied that they had already heard such worthless nonsense before.

Immediately then; the forces being led by Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne had clashed against the numerous Sea Giant warriors being led by Negolash. The two forces battled against each other with the use of both pure brute strength and powerful magics. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne went to face Negolash. Though outnumbered; the behemoth Negolash proved to be a strong, tough and powerful opponent for the three. Thrall immediately summoned his feral wolf spirits to fight Negolash as he also casts his powerful Chain Lightning spells upon the behemoth. Cairne used his ability and casts a powerful Shock Wave upon the ground towards Negolash. Garrosh quickly used his Mirror Image ability to conjure multiple versions of himself and fight against Negolash. As the three Horde leaders poured out everything upon their skills and strength against Negolash; the Sea Giant Behemoth answers back with a mighty and thunderous War Stomp against them as it also uses its ability throw huge boulders around to stun and harm his enemies as well. The sea giant behemoth wields a huge ship anchor which he uses to pulverize his enemies. It goes to show that Negolash was a lot more than just his intimidating gigantic size as Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne continue to bring out all of their skills just to take down their very strong and tough foe.

After a short time of fierce battling; the Horde forces continue to fight against the Sea Giants while Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne continue to fight the behemoth Negolash. Negolash is putting a good fight against the three Horde commanders. However; the three Horde leaders know that is it just a matter of time before Negolash falls and the other Sea Giants of Negolash would soon be wiped out by their forces. Soon after; the Sea Giant warriors of Negolash were only down to very few numbers. Though there were some Horde warriors that had also fallen upon the battlefield; victory was already assured for the Orcish Horde. Thrall noticed that Negolash is now slowly becoming weak. The Warchief then empowers Garrosh and Cairne to rise up and finish the Sea Giant Behemoth. Soon after; Negolash has already fallen as Cairne Bloodhoof makes a last strike of his powerful Shock Wave ability towards Negolash. At the same time; all of the sea giants of Negolash have already been defeated. Thrall stated that one has fallen and only two more to go.

Garrosh stated that the other behemoths might not be far. Thrall rallies his warriors as they shall find and destroy the other behemoth leaders as well as the exit out of the encampment. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne, along with their forces, then continue on their way. Along their way; they have come across upon more multiple groups of Sea Giants. Once again; the Horde forces fought against scattered groups of hostile Sea Giant warriors upon their march. Not long after; the forces of the Horde have finally found the second main hideout of the Sea Giants where another behemoth leader stands within. The Sea Giant Behemoth spoke to them and said that his name is Gorlash. Gorlash pointed to the forces of Thrall that they are nothing more but a bunch of puny weaklings and that they shall all be crushed by the fury of the tidal waves. Thrall answered back that Negolash had almost said the same thing yet he was the one that had been crushed by the Horde. The statement of Thrall made Gorlash even angrier as the behemoth quickly commands his Sea Giant warriors to destroy all of those foolish little weaklings. Thrall then quickly orders his troops to attack as well. Once again the forces of the Horde clashed against the vast group of numerous Sea Giants commanded by another one of the vile behemoth leaders. Like the battle against Negolash; Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne faced the Sea Giant Behemoth; Gorlash. Gorlash is just exactly the same as of Negolash as they have equal level of toughness, strength and powers.

Like the previous battle against Negolash and his forces; Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne, along with their own warriors, had fought valiantly and viciously against Gorlash and his other Sea Giants. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne used both of their physical abilities and magical spells once again just to defeat Gorlash while the Sea Giant Behemoth answered them back with his own skills which were just the same as of Negolash. The gruesome battle between the two opposing forces had continued. After some time of battling; the forces of the Horde had been able to defeat the other Sea Giant warriors as Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne had finally brought Gorlash down to his knees. Garrosh was about to deliver his final vicious attack upon Gorlash when the Sea Giant Behemoth made his last dying words. Gorlash spoke that the foolish little orcs shall not succeed and fall before Mok’rash for the Sea Giants shall unleash their full wrath and fury. Garrosh then made his last fierce strike with his Gorehowl upon Gorlash and ended the life of the Sea Giant Behemoth.

Thrall stated that two Sea Giant Behemoths had already fallen and there is only one last left. Garrosh told him that he is enjoying battling the Sea Giants yet they must continue on and find a way out of the Stranglethorn Vale and into the Blasted Lands. Cairne stated Mok’rash would be their last one to find as they would most likely find their way out of the Sea Giant encampment by defeating Mok’rash and his remaining forces. Right then; Thrall rallied his troops as they were about to hunt down the last behemoth leader of the Sea Giants. Though there were more of the Horde troops that had fallen upon battling the Sea Giants led by Gorlash; they were all eager of finding and destroying the last of the Sea Giant Behemoth and his forces for them to find the way out of Stranglethorn as soon as possible. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne, along with their forces have moved out and continue to march as they now search for the last main hideout of the last behemoth leader; Mok’rash. Thrall noticed that there were no more scattered multiple groups of Sea Giants lurking around. Only Mok’rash and his own group are all that is left for them to fight.


	6. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART VI

After a short time of searching; Thrall and his forces have finally seen the last main hideout of the remaining group of Sea Giants. It is there where they saw the exit out of the encampments of the Sea Giants. However, the exit route lies beyond the last group of Sea Giants being led by the biggest and most ferocious Sea Giant Behemoth in Stranglethorn Vale; Mok’rash the Cleaver. Not only is that Mok’rash the strongest and most powerful behemoth leader of Stranglethorn but also he commands the most numerous elite group of Sea Giants within his own hideout compare to Negolash and Gorlash. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne were not intimidated by the numbers and sizes of the Sea Giants as they quickly engage themselves for battle. Mok’rash had seen the forces of the Horde and he told them that small wretched orcs shall feel the wrath and fury of Mok’rash. Mok’rash noted that he shall make the little orcs pay for what they had done as he will crush them all beneath his foot. Garrosh, who was much annoyed by the Sea Giants, answered him back that they had heard the same pathetic words from his weak disciples and that Mok’rash shall end up just like them. Mok’rash became more furious with the words of Garrosh as he then ordered his minions to attack. Thrall then commanded his warriors to answer and fight back.

The forces of the Horde then clashed against the only remaining elite group of Sea Giants led by Mok’rash. Like to Negolash and Gorlash; Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne went on to face the behemoth leader; Mok’rash the Cleaver. Mok’rash was definitely a lot bigger, stronger, and more powerful than the previous behemoth leaders. Garrosh quickly uses his ability of Mirror Image to conjure multiple avatar illusions of himself as he then began to attack Mok’rash. Cairne casts off his powerful Shock Wave upon the ground that would head towards Mok’rash as he also used his strong hard hooves to do a fierce War Stomp. Thrall summons his own feral spirit wolves to aid them in their battle against Mok’rash as the Warchief constantly casts off his Chain Lightning spells upon the Sea Giant Behemoth. Mok’rash then pulverizes his enemies with such strong and vicious swings of his huge ship anchor that he wields. The behemoth leader also uses his own skills of powerful War Stomps at them as well as hurling huge boulders upon any of his foes. A relentless war battle had occurred between warriors of the Orcish Horde against the last elite group of Sea Giants of Stranglethorn. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne brought out their best efforts upon fighting the main leader of the Sea Giant Behemoths known as Mok’rash the Cleaver.

After some time of pure relentless battling; the Horde warriors were able to gain the advantage as they were able to take many of the Sea Giant warriors of Mok’rash, however, there were also those who had fallen from the side of the Horde forces. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne continues to fight Mok’rash. However; Thrall and Cairne had been injured by the Sea Giant Behemoth yet the Warchief and the Tauren Chieftain are still strong enough to continue fighting. Not long after; the three Horde leaders noticed that Mok’rash is already getting weaker by their constant attacks on him. Soon after; Mok’rash is no longer able to fight as Thrall delivers his last deadly Chain Lightning upon the behemoth leader and it was powerful enough to finally end Mok’rash the Cleaver. At the same time; the troops of Thrall have finally destroyed all of the other Sea Giants of Mok’rash. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne have claimed their victory upon the vile Sea Giants in Stranglethorn as the Horde went on to continue to find their way out of the Stranglethorn Vale.

When Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne leaded their own forces and go on upon one way; Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan had also leaded their own warriors and went on a separate way from them in the hopes of finding a faster and better route out of the jungles of the Stranglethorn Vale and into the Blasted Lands. Drek’Thar, Nazgrel, Rokhan and all of their forces, journeyed into the vast rainforests of the Stranglethorn as they had admire the natural beauty of the wilderness and all the wild creatures they have seen in it. The Shadow Hunter, Rokhan, had been reminded by the place of his old home of the Echo Isles in Kalimdor. Upon venturing deeper into the place; they have noticed that they were heading upon some strange ancient yet unrecognizable empire ruins within the rainforests of the Stranglethorn. The ancient historical ruins that were marching upon to were partially submerged upon the wet ground waters. Drek’Thar and Nazgrel had been amazed by for what they have seen upon the jungles for had not been able to venture this deep within the jungles of Stranglethorn their whole lives. After a few moments of marching; they were able to notice large groups of murlocs that were living upon these ruins. The murlocs were numerous and were very hostile. The Horde forces could not pass safely and continue upon their way so the only option they now have is to fight their way through the hostile murloc region.

Drek’Thar and Nazgrel then prepared their forces for battle. Rokhan and the other trolls were eager upon destroying the cursed fish creatures which they had long despised as they remember very well the time that the murlocs had taken over their remote island, imprisoned them and killed their leader; Sen’jin. Without wasting any time; Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan quickly led their warriors and attack the slimy wretched murlocs upon the ancient sunken ruins. Though murlocs are not really that strong and powerful creatures to be feared with; it is no doubt a fact that murlocs could be effectively dangerous at times especially when they are in huge numbers. The murlocs that lived in the ancient wet ruins are have grown a lot in numbers as the forces of the Horde led by Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan are surely having a serious fight against them. With every murloc that falls upon the battlefield; another one constantly spawns out of their den.

Drek’Thar used all of his harmful shamanistic magical spells against the murlocs. Nazgrel, being a veteran orc raider, rode his wolf mount and viciously battle the murlocs. Rokhan summoned his magical Serpent Wards to aid them against the murlocs as well as constantly casting his shamanistic Healing Waves to support and heal their wounded warriors. With the support of the three heroes; the orc grunts, troll spear-throwers, tauren spirit walkers and ogre brutes that they command were gaining the advantage against the numerous murloc warriors as the forces of the Horde are now slowly pressing onwards thus, driving the murlocs back. Soon after; many had died from the side of the murlocs as only very few troops had fallen from the Horde side. The remaining murlocs suddenly decided to run away and retreat back into their deep hideouts within the ancient sunken ruins. Nazgrel then shouted to the murlocs and addressed them as slimy little cowards and noted that the Horde shall destroy them all. Rokhan told Nazgrel that the battle is not yet over as the murlocs are a bit more intelligent and dangerous than most people thought. Drek’Thar agreed to the Shadow Hunter. The old shaman rallied their warriors as they continue to head onwards through the ruins as he warns and prepares them for a soon expected ambush.

Drek’Thar, Nazgrel, Rokhan and all of their forces continue on their way and venture deeper into the ancient wet ruins that were being inhabited by the wild murlocs. As they continue to move along; they suddenly found themselves upon a very quiet situation that it is as if that they were closely being watched. The Horde forces remain vigilant about their surroundings as they all know that the wretched fish creatures are still lurking around somewhere within the ruins. Within the line of sight; Rokhan was able to see the way out of the ancient ruins as he quickly tells it to his comrades. The forces of Drek’Thar, Nazgrel, Rokhan were about to get out of the ancient ruins. Suddenly; vast troops of murloc raiders came out of nowhere and had surrounded them. The full numbers of the murloc warriors had cornered the forces of the Horde as they ensure that no one would be able to escape from them. Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan had been surprised by the sudden appearance of the murlocs yet from the beginning; they already knew that something like this might happen. Nazgrel ordered all of their warriors to stand their ground and prepare to fight. The leader of the murlocs then shown himself up and introduced himself as Gluggl; the leader of Murkgill murlocs upon the ancient wet ruins. Gluggl stated that no one trespasses in their homeland and that anyone who is foolish enough shall never come out alive.

Nazgrel replied to Gluggl that it is the wretched little murlocs who should not be foolish enough to stand in the way of the Horde. Gluggl quickly commanded all of his murloc warriors to attack as the forces of the Horde immediately answer back at them. A fierce battle occurred between all of the Horde warriors led by Drek’Thar and the full force of the Murkgill murlocs. Vast various types of murloc warriors have attacked the Horde forces upon all sides as the orcs, trolls, ogres, and tauren fight the murlocs upon every direction that they looked upon to. Drek’Thar summons his own Feral Wolf Spirits to aid them upon their fight as he also constantly casts off his Chain Lightning spells upon any random group of murloc raiders. Rokhan summons his Serpent Wards to attack to the murlocs as well as using his Healing Wave spells to support their own warriors in battle. Nazgrel then ensnares any random murloc that would surely become the prey of his blade. Even though the Horde forces are completely surrounded by the vast numbers of the Murkgill; the murlocs proved to be unmatched against the Horde as many of them keeps falling upon the battlefield and only few warriors from the side of the Horde are being killed by the murlocs.

Victory was almost near for the forces of Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan as they were able to slay as many Murkgill murlocs as they could upon the fierce battle. Not long after that; the leader of the Murkgill; Gluggl, has been slain by Nazgrel. After witnessing the brutal death of Gluggl; all of the remaining murlocs went on to flee for their own lives. The surviving Murkgill murlocs decided to abandon their homeland in the ancient wet ruins and to just run away once again from the battle. The death of their leader, Gluggl, signifies the defeat of the Murkgill murlocs. It was an utter victory for the forces led by Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan. Drek’Thar advised to his comrades to lay off the unnecessary hunt for the murlocs and to just let them flee. Nazgrel agreed to the wise words of the old Far Seer as they must immediately continue on their way and find the borders of the Stranglethorn Vale and the Blasted Lands. Nazgrel then assembles their forces as they finally went on their way out of the strange partially submerged historical ancient ruins.

The forces of Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan continue on their march through the wilderness of the Stranglethorn Vale. After a little while; they noticed some scattered multiple corpses of murlocs and wild ogres on the ground. Drek’Thar stated that there was recent battle here as the corpses are fresh and the ground is still wet with blood. The forces of the Horde immediately followed the trail of the corpses until they saw a large group of murlocs battling against a band of wild ogres. One of the wild ogres loudly said to the murlocs that they are nothing but slimy little weak creatures and that the murlocs shall not win against the big strong Mosh'Ogg ogres. One of the murlocs replied and said that they shall see who the real weak are then and that the mindless ogres shall be destroyed by the Saltscale. After a few moments late; the battle has ended and that the band of ogres had been killed. The group of murlocs went back into their lair in Sea. The forces of the Horde went to check to on the wild ogres. All of the wild ogres were dead except for one. The ogre that had spoken to the murlocs a while ago was still catching its dying breath.

The dying ogre warrior has seen the forces of the Horde as one of the Stonemaul ogre warriors of the Horde went on to check upon his kin. The Stonemaul ogre called upon the rest of the Horde forces as well as their three leaders to check upon the dying ogre. The Stonemaul orge introduced himself to the dying ogre as a strong mighty warrior of the Stonemaul Clan of the Horde. The wild ogre warrior spoke upon his dying breath as he introduces himself as Roloch and that he seeks help for his clan, the Mosh'Ogg clan, against the horrid Saltscale murlocs. The dying ogre stated that he seeks the help from his kin of the Stonemaul as well as to the orcs, trolls and to the bull creatures to aid his clan in the north east to defeat the evil invading murlocs. Right then; Roloch has finally died from his grievous wounds that he suffered from the battle. Drek’Thar wished upon the winds to guide these ogres back to the spirits of their ancestors. The orc raider Nazgrel had been surprised of the various hostile murloc tribes living in Stranglethorn.

Rokhan stated that he remembers the time when it was him and his tribe, the Darkspear, who had been saved by Thrall and the rest of the orcs from the evil murlocs in their remote island before it got sunk down to the ocean. Nazgrel followed it up that he also recalls the time that when they had saved the noble tauren from the vile centaurs in the Barrens when they arrived at Kalimdor. Right then; Drek’Thar spoke that they shall then give their aid to the Mosh'Ogg ogres against the Saltscale murlocs. The old Far Seer followed it up the main hideout of the Mosh’Ogg ogres is located to the north eastern direction which was the same route that they are heading to upon getting out of the Stranglethorn and into the Blasted Lands. Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan then prepares all of their warriors as they are about to face another tribe of evil and hostile murlocs. The forces of the Horde then head on the north eastern direction in the hopes of finding the Mosh'Ogg ogres along their way. After a short time of marching; a group of Saltscale murlocs came out of nowhere and began ambushing them. The forces of the Horde were not been that surprised as they already know much of the tactics of the murlocs based from the recent previous encounter with the Murkgill murlocs. The Horde warriors were prepared for battle as Drek’Thar commanded them to attack the Saltscale raiders. The battle against the murlocs did not last long as the Horde forces had defeated and slain them all without losing any warriors from their side.


	7. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART VII

The three Horde leaders knew that it was just a scouting group and more of the Saltscale murlocs are up ahead. The forces of Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan then continue moving to the north eastern direction towards the Mosh'Ogg camp. Along their way; they have encountered multiple groups of Saltscale murlocs as they had fought their way through with each group that they come across with. Rokhan noticed that there are more murlocs upon every group that they encounter as they got closer to the Mosh’Ogg camp. They also noticed that there were some of dead ogres along their way. Upon arrival to the Mosh’Ogg hideout; they noticed that there were a lot of dead ogres and murlocs around. Suddenly; they heard the sound of fierce battle between ogres and murlocs which was not far from where they stand. The forces of the Horde follow the sound from where it came from in the hopes of arriving just in time to aid and save the Mosh’Ogg clan.

The forces of the Horde were able to locate the main battleground between the Mosh’Ogg ogres and the Saltscale murlocs. The ogres might be a lot bigger and stronger but the murlocs had vastly outnumbered the ogres. The Mosh’Ogg ogres would surely fall on their own against the full forces of the Saltscale murlocs. Without wasting any time; Nazgrel commanded all of their warriors to attack and fight against the invading wretched slimy fish creatures. The warriors of the Horde quickly heeded their leader and had joined the battle. Nazgrel lead all of their troops to battle while Drek’Thar uses his shamanistic spells against the murlocs. Rokhan uses his Healing Wave spells to aid and support the wounded Mosh’Ogg ogres as well as to their very own warriors in the Horde. The Shadow Hunter also summoned his own Serpent Wards to aid them upon fighting the murlocs. The Mosh’Ogg ogres had been surprised by the sudden appearance of the orcs, trolls, taurens and the ogres whom are not of their clan that aided them in the war battle.

During the battle; the chieftain of the Mosh’Ogg ogres called as Mai'Zoth had been attacked by a number of Saltscale murlocs commanded by their leader, Gmurgl. Mai'Zoth is a powerful ogre mage and was able to slay some of the murlocs that attacked him. However, due to numbers gain by the murlocs; Mai'Zoth has fallen though he was still breathing. Gmurgl was about to finish off Mai'Zoth when suddenly the forces of the Horde began attacking his remaining warriors. Gmurgl had been surprised when he realize that most of his murloc warriors had already been killed by the combined forces of the Horde and the Mosh’Ogg ogres. Gmurgl was about to flee for his life until Rokhan casted his Hex spell upon Gmurgl and turned it into a frog. Rokhan viciously threw his fel glaives at Gmurgl which instantly killed it. The few surviving murlocs got scared and quickly run away for their lives. It was a victory for the Horde and the Mosh’Ogg ogres as the murlocs had been defeated and driven out. Mai'Zoth spoke upon his dying breath and thanked the stranger heroes for saving his clan as he stated that there will be nothing left for his clan in this place for he wishes to the stranger heroes to let his clan come along with them. Right then; Mai'Zoth has lost his life. Drek’Thar spoke with the surviving Mosh’Ogg ogres as he offered them to become part of the Horde and live with honor, strength and freedom yet he also stated that anyone who wishes to come with them will face much worse dangers. All of the Mosh’Ogg ogres willingly joined the Horde as they also decided to come along. The forces of Drek’Thar went to head on towards the borders of the Blasted Lands which were no longer far from them.

Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne, along with their troops, were able to get out of the encampments of the Sea Giants of Stranglethorn. They soon found themselves marching upon a higher ground area within the jungle. Soon after; they were able to see an ancient site ruins within a hill plateau not far from where they are in the middle of the jungle. Thrall told his comrades and warriors that shall go upon the hill plateau for it would provide them a better view of their surroundings even from afar so that they can know more about their current location in Stranglethorn Vale. As the forces of Thrall were about to go to venture the ancient ruins in the hill plateau; Garrosh was able to noticed something from a quite distance. Garrosh immediately stated to Thrall and his comrades that he was able to see an outpost of the snake-men within the hill plateau. Thrall and Cairne had been surprised to what Garrosh had said as they tried to look at where Garrosh was pointing. Thrall and Cairne had indeed seen a naga outpost from afar. Cairne begin to wonder of what made such loathsome creatures stay upon higher grounds within the middle of a vast jungle.

Garrosh told Thrall that those were indeed the same race of snake creatures that Illidan had led to fight the Burning Legion in Outland as well as the ones that attacked him and his warriors in their ship upon their way to Kalimdor. Thrall told Garrosh that those creatures are called Naga. The Warchief explained to the young Blademaster that the naga are former night elves who sided with the Burning Legion during the ancient times of war, which would later, had been cursed and transformed into the vile snake men that they are now. Cairne then told them that the naga within the hill plateau are sure dangerously hostile just like any other naga within the deep seas and that they are not part of the naga forces that Garrosh has seen in Outland. Garrosh stated that it does not matter of what they were and whom they served within this planet. He noted that all that matters to him right now is for them to reach the Dark Portal and return to Outland. Garrosh also noted that these foul wretched snake men shall then be crushed by the strong and powerful forces of the Orcish Horde just like what is about to happen the Burning Legion in Outland soon. Thrall commented that Garrosh has just the same attitude and strong will as his father, Grom, ever was.

Thrall then assembled his orc grunts, troll spear-throwers, tauren spirit walkers and ogre brutes for an aggressive attack at the naga outpost. Not long after; Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne led their warriors and assault the naga outpost. The unsuspecting naga warriors had been shocked by the sudden arrival and attack by the forces of the Orcish Horde thought it does not mean that the naga explorers are not prepared to fight anytime. A battle had occurred between the forces led by Thrall and the naga dwellers that were defending their own outpost. One of the naga myrmidons stated that this place belongs to their Queen Azshara and that no one shall ever take away the Holy Spring from them. Garrosh answered that he does not care about the pitiful rulers of some foul wretched snakes and that no one shall bar his way. The naga myrmidon told Garrosh that his is a fool for the naga shall rise up and retake their place in the surface world. The battle had continued between the Orcish Horde and the naga explorers. Soon after, due to the numbers gain by the Horde forces; the naga explorers had been defeated easily and all the buildings in the naga outpost have been razed. Thrall knows that this was only a scouting naga force upon the outpost as the main base of the naga explorers lies somewhere within the wilderness of the hill plateau.

Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne, along with their troops, had ventured into higher bluffs upon the hill plateau. Upon their way; they encountered more naga outpost bases within the ancient ruins of the high grounds. Thrall and his forces fought their way through against each naga outpost that they come across with. The forces of the Horde had defeated the naga troops within each outpost as they also destroyed every small naga encampment on their way. Eventually; the forces of Thrall have finally reached the summit of the hill plateau. There was a large formidable naga encampment within it that was guarding a strange ancient fountain spring just beyond the base. Thrall remembers that one of the naga myrmidon that they had faced within the first outpost that had spoken of “Holy Spring” as the Warchief pointed at the wellspring beyond the naga base. Cairne stated that the wellspring may contain magical energies within its waters for it to lure the naga as it did. Garrosh replied that the vile paltry snake men within this place must be destroyed for they might use the power of the Holy Spring to such terrible and evil effects upon this world.

Thrall then rallies all of his orc grunts, troll spear-throwers, tauren spirit walkers and ogre brutes as they prepare to assault the main base of the naga explorers. Moments later; the warriors of the Horde charges upon the base and began attacking the naga warriors within it. The naga explorers who are being led by the Naga Royal Guard, Lord Sakrasis, had been surprised by the presence and the sudden attack of the Horde forces yet it did not mean that the naga explorers were not unprepared for battle. The forces of the Orcish Horde led by Thrall and the Naga explorers ruled by Lord Sakrasis had clashed against each other upon a fierce war battle. Lord Sakrasis spoke to the Horde forces that the Holy Spring belongs to the naga and that they shall use its powers as an offering to their queen as they shall all rise up once more upon this world. The Warchief Thrall replied that the foul pitiful snake men shall not claim anything upon the surface world as he tells them to go back into the deeps from whence they came and never return. Garrosh also spoke and told Lord Sakrasis that the Orcish Horde shall wipe out their miserable evil race from the world.

The vicious battle between the two opposing forces continued for some time. Thrall had used his shamanistic spells against the naga warriors. Cairne also used his strength and powers derived from the Earth Mother. Garrosh used his own special combat abilities upon battling the enemies. The Naga explorers may be outnumbered by the forces of the Horde but they remain strong upon defending their base with its formidable defenses. Lord Sakrasis was a powerful Royal Guard as he had summoned his own Sea Elementals to fight against the Orcish Horde and he also blasts his own harmful Crushing Wave spells against the forces of Thrall. The war battle had lasted for quite a while. Eventually; the forces of the Horde was able to defeat all of the naga warriors. Thrall has slain Lord Sakrasis by casting his last Chain Lightning spell upon the Royal Guard. The main base of the naga explorers within the summit had been burned down to the ground by the forces of Thrall. There were those who had fallen upon the side of the Horde during the battle but all of the naga warriors had been slain. It was a complete victory for Thrall and his comrades. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne went to check on the wellspring as they felt strange magical aura upon coming near it. Thrall then drank some of the pure waters of the Holy Spring as he felt fully re-energized as well as completely healed from his wounds that he had received during the battle.

Thrall then offered Garrosh and Cairne to drink upon the clear waters of the Holy Spring. Cairne and Garrosh had also drunk from the wellspring and felt totally new afterwards. The energies that they had used during the battles they had had been replenish and they had been healed from their wounds. They now realized why the naga had been lure to come by this place and claimed the Holy Spring for themselves. The Warchief immediately told all of his troops to drink from the Spirit-blessed wellspring so that they can be healed and be refreshed by its magical waters. All of the warriors of Thrall began to drink upon clear waters of the Holy Spring. After a little while of rest and refreshment; Garrosh told Thrall that they cannot stay in this place for long for they must continue on their way upon reaching the Blasted Lands. Right then; various types of flares had blazed up in the sky towards the north eastern direction. The source of the flares was not far from where Thrall and his comrades were. Thrall recognized that these were goblin flares.

Thrall immediately realized that the flares had come from the forces led by Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan. The Warchief and his forces rejoiced to find out that their other comrades had already made it out of the Stranglethorn Vale and reached the Blasted Lands. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne rallied their forces as they immediately followed the direction from where the flares had come from. Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne, along with their troops, had already been venturing and fighting their way through various enemy races within the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale for almost two days. Thrall then thought that Drek’Thar and the others were probably able to get out of the Stranglethorn for like only a few hours passed. Garrosh was truly eager to finally get out of the Stranglethorn Vale and return to the Blasted Lands to reach the Great Portal once again.

After a few hours of marching towards the north east direction; Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne, along with their troops, were finally able to get out of the Stranglethorn Vale and reached the Blasted Lands as they also saw the forces led by Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan. As the split forces of the Horde had been reunited; the Warchief immediately greeted his comrades. Drek’Thar stated upon Thrall that he is glad that they were all safe. Thrall and Garrosh then noticed that the ogre warriors within the forces led by Drek’Thar had significantly increased in which the other ogres do not seem to bear the symbol banner of the Stonemaul Clan. Thrall knew that there are those ogres who are not from the Stonemaul. The Warchief then asked Drek’Thar from where these other ogres had came from. Drek’Thar then introduced the Mosh’Ogg ogres to Thrall as new members of the Horde. The old shaman told the Warchief about their battle against the Saltscale murlocs who invaded the ogres as well as their battle against the Murkgill murlocs.

Thrall gladly welcomes the Mosh’Ogg ogres as new honorary mighty warriors of the Horde. The Mosh’Ogg ogres were pleased to meet their new Warchief as well as everyone among the Horde especially their own kin of the Stonemaul Clan. Thrall also told Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Rokhan about their battles against the Sea Giants as well as with the Naga that were protecting a blessed wellspring in Stranglethorn Vale. After a few moments of rest and preparation; Thrall told all of his forces in the Horde to move out and head towards the Dark Portal. Garrosh and the other orcs that came from Outland, who had then finally saw the Blasted Lands again, immediately head on towards the Great Portal yet only this time; the entire forces of the Orcish Horde is with them.


	8. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART VIII

Upon marching at the Blasted Lands; Thrall and Garrosh noticed that the land that they were walking upon to was full of demon corpses and destroyed demonic buildings. Thrall stated that these could have been some demonic encampments around this area in which a great battle had took place. Drek’Thar spoke that something must have fought and had successfully defeated the demons in this area. Garrosh stated that it has already begun for which the demons must have come from the Dark Portal to invade Azeroth. He added that it could have been the Alliance forces within these parts that battled against these demons. However; Nazgrel was able to see something different among the lying corpses around. The veteran raider was able to see some dead bodies that do not appear to be demons as he then quickly called upon the other leaders. Thrall, Garrosh, Drek’Thar, Cairne and Rokhan checked on the non-demonic corpses as they realized that those were not corpses from the troops of any of the various races in the Alliance.

The other dead bodies that they have found are of night elven warriors and druids. Thrall then suddenly remember their allies of the night elves led by Malfurion Stormrage, who came along with them to the eastern lands but got separated while sailing through the Great Seas due to the raging Maelstrom. Drek’Thar then confirmed that he is sure the night elves were also indeed able to land upon the southern region of the eastern lands and is around here somewhere. Garrosh told them that the night elves might have already reached the Great Portal after defeating the demonic forces here in the Blasted Lands that came from Outland. The Warchief Thrall then told all of his warriors and comrades to quicken up their pace upon directly heading towards the Dark Portal.

After thirty minutes of marching; the forces of the Horde had finally reach the Dark Portal and there; they have saw Malfurion Stormrage and his night elven armies. Thrall was the first among the Horde leaders to greet his old friend and ally. Malfurion answered that he is glad to know that the Orcish Horde were able to reach the Great Portal safely. The Archdruid told Thrall that they had landed directly upon the shores of Stormwind and were able to speak directly with its ruler, King Varian Wrynn, for his consent and consideration upon letting them reach the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands. Malfurion added that there was a vast army of demons that came from Outland and assaulted the Alliance base of Nethergarde. The Archdruid stated that he and his armies were the ones who fought and destroyed the demons as well as their unholy base.

Thrall and the other commanders of the Horde went up close to the Great Portal. Garrosh and the other orc warriors who survived the battle at Hellfire Peninsula had finally made it back to the Dark Portal and fulfill their sworn promise of returning to Outland. Among the orcs; Drek’Thar and Nazgrel were the ones that could not truly believe of seeing the Dark Portal being reopened again after such long years passed. They saw the Great Portal right before their own eyes and could not believe that they gate from whence they had came from long ago had been reactivated. Garrosh told Thrall and the other orcs that it is now the time for them to see of the true fate of the place that was once known as Draenor. Garrosh told them that they shall now see Outland which is just beyond the Dark Portal. Right then; the Warchief Thrall prepares the forces of the Horde while Malfurion also assembles his own night elven armies as they intend to have an aggressive entrance at the Great Portal for there may actually be demons and fel orcs right on the other side.

The strategic entrance plan was already set as Garrosh and the other orcs who originally came from Outland shall go through the Dark Portal first with additional troops to secure the area around the Great Portal in the side of Outland in case any demons and fel orcs are near it. They shall then immediately be followed by the additional reinforcements led by Thrall, Drek’Thar and Nazgrel. Cairne and Rokhan, together with the remaining warriors left, will be the last to cross through the Great Portal among the forces of the Orcish Horde. After the entire forces of the Orcish Horde have entered the Dark Portal; the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and the rest of his night elven armies shall be the next and will be the final to cross through the Great Portal.

Right then; Garrosh led his first group of Horde troops upon quickly charging through the Dark Portal and finally retuning to Outland. Upon the other side; Garrosh and his troops immediately checked the nearby surroundings of the Great Portal on Outland to see if there are any demons or fel orcs around the area. Fortunately; they did not see any of forces of the Legion within the perimeter. The first group of Garrosh has been able to secure the nearby areas of the Great Portal in Hellfire Peninsula. At that exact moment; Thrall, Drek’Thar and Nazgrel, along with their second group of Horde warriors, followed through the Dark Portal and entered Outland as well. Drek’Thar and Nazgrel quickly looked upon the surroundings of the environment as Thrall spoke with Garrosh and asked about the current situation of the areas of the Great Portal upon this side.

The young Blademaster reported to the Warchief that the perimeter of the Dark Portal has been secured and there were no demons and fel orcs that have ventured around the area. Right then; the last group of the Horde forces led by Cairne and Rokhan had also step foot upon Outland. The whole forces of the Horde assembled in front of the Great Portal in the side of Outland as they gazed upon the environment of the dead world which happens to be their original homeland. Moments later; Malfurion Stormrage and his night elven armies had finally arrived through the Dark Portal as well and step foot upon the shattered remains of Draenor that is now called as Outland. It is the place where the brother of Malfurion, Illidan, had fought the Burning Legion.

As a powerful druid; Malfurion was truly been horrified and disheartened such strong demonic corruption within the whole lands of Outland. Malfurion stated he greatly grieves for the former planet of Draenor as he could directly feel the torment and evil corruption upon the dusty lifeless shattered world. Thrall stated that is his first time ever to see and visit the place of what used to be the beautiful rugged home planet of the orcs. The Warchief added that he no longer feels the presence of the natural spirits within this dead world. All of the orcs who had not seen Outland for many long years as well as the ones who had never even been born in it were truly surprised and were saddened to see in actual, the fate of their original home planet. Among all of the orcs; Drek’Thar and Nazgrel were the ones that had truly been dismayed and felt the utmost sorrow upon seeing once again the place from which they originally had come from a long time ago. The ogres who also came from Draenor were also shocked to see of what it has become after all these years. Cairne and his other tauren brethren, who held such great respect for the Earth Mother of Azeroth, were also horrified upon seeing such demonically corrupted shattered planet remnants. Rokhan and the other Darkspear trolls had also grieved to see such lifeless and devastated planet.

Garrosh spoke that for twenty long years has the shattered remains of Draenor had been this way and nothing will ever change to what it has become then whether they choose to accept it or not. The young Blademaster then added that the only thing that they should do now is to save the other Orcish Clans from the Old Horde of Draenor that are living within the mountain forests of Nagrand as well as destroying the forces of the Burning Legion that had returned upon Outland. Malfurion agreed to the words of Garrosh as he also stated that they must not let the evil forces of Burning Legion return upon the world of Azeroth once again. The Archdruid also stated that he must also find out about the fate of his own brother, Illidan. The Warchief Thrall then quickly ordered his peons to build them a primary base upon a nearby goldmine which is at the left side of the Great Portal. Malfurion also sent in his wisps to build their own settlement upon the other nearby goldmine to the right side of the Dark Portal. The encampments of the Orcish Horde and the Night Elves that are currently being built shall have their own fortified defenses to make sure that no demon or fel orc from Outland will be able to cross the Great Portal and step foot upon Azeroth. Drek’Thar then asked Garrosh about the status of the lands of the Hellfire Peninsula.

Garrosh stated that the Hellfire Peninsula is crawling with demons and fel orcs. The forces of the Burning Legion have overrun the whole of the Hellfire Peninsula as they had created their own multiple scattered bases upon the red dessert. The main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula is not far from the Dark Portal. It is also the most formidable encampment of the forces of the Legion within Hellfire Peninsula that Garrosh, together with his own vast armies of orcs and ogres, had assaulted but had failed to destroy about two months ago. Upon the western region of the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula is a forest of giant mushroom trees. Upon the giant trees; lies a deeply hidden path that leads to the isolated preserved mountain forests of Nagrand in the far south-western region in Outland in which it is where the orcish clans and ogres of Draenor had lived secretly in exile for the past twenty years.

The bases of the night elves and the Orcish Horde were done as the two allied factions began to prepare and assemble their own strikeforce. Both factions intend to destroy the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Malfurion would left some of his troops to safeguard their own elven base beside the Dark Portal while Drek’Thar and Nazgrel would also be left with some warriors for them to command as they watch out the orcish base for the mean time. After some time of preparation; the night elven armies of Malfurion and the Horde strikeforce led by Thrall, Garrosh, Cairne and Rokhan were all set to war. The bases of the nights elves and the Horde beside the Great Portal were also been fortified with such strong tower defenses as well as brave warriors stationed that would defend each of the bases. The vast forces of the Horde and the night elves have finally moved out to destroy the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Garrosh would cherish the chance upon taking his revenge against the forces of the Legion as well as finishing the job done that he was set out to do more than two months ago of destroying the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Thrall and the other orcs were truly looking forward upon seeing their own kin in Nagrand. Malfurion and the other night elves also intend to defeat the Burning Legion in Outland as well as to find, Illidan.

Upon arrival at the main base of the enemy; they were able to countless warriors of demons and fel orcs within it as the base itself is heavily fortified. Without wasting any more time; the forces of the Orcish Horde and the night elves attack together against the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Vast numbers of orc grunts, orc shamans, tauren warriors, tauren spirit walkers, ogre magi, troll spear-throwers, and even goblin sappers that were led by Thrall, Garrosh, Cairne and Rokhan have attack the enemy main base from the left side. At the same time; the right side of the main enemy encampment has been assaulted by the huge armies of night elven archers, night elven huntresses, dryads, druids of the claw, druids of the talon and even the mystical faerie dragons led Malfurion Stormrage. The forces of the Horde and the night elves have also brought their own mechanical siege weapons such as catapults and glaive throwers upon destroying the demonic structures within the enemy main base. A huge relentless war battle had occurred between the allied forces of the Orcish Horde and the night elves against the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Though the enemy base was formidable; the Horde and the Night Elves have gain a good chance of victory due to their vicious assault at the base.

However, during the battle, Garrosh Hellscream saw someone that he never thought and expect to see amongst the enemy ranks which had truly shocked him. In the midst of the war battle; the chieftain of the Bonechewer Clan, Tagar Spinebreaker, had shown up and joined the battle as he is the one who is now current the leader of the demons and fel orcs. Tagar Spinebreaker has been transformed into a fel orc and is now the ruler of the main demonic base in Hellfire Peninsula. Garrosh had been truly shocked as quickly recognizes Tagar. While battling; Garrosh spoke to Tagar as the young Blademaster asked him of what had he done to himself and of how could this ever happen. Tagar Spinebreaker did not answer any of the questions of Garrosh as he only stated that he and his clan only serves the Burning Legion now. Tagar also stated that all those fools who dare resist the Legion shall feel its unforgiving wrath in flames. Garrosh replied to Tagar by saying that he had lost what was left of his mind and that he is as good as dead already. The fierce war battle still continues at the main demonic encampment in the Hellfire Peninsula.

During the battle; the vast armies of the Horde and the night elves clashes against the numerous troops of demons and fel orcs. Thrall uses his harmful shamanistic spells upon the enemies such as Chain Lightning and the summoning of his Feral Wolf Spirits. Cairne Bloodhoof also uses his own skills derived from the powers of the Earth such as powerful Shock Waves and the fierce War Stomps of his hooves. Rokhan uses his dark voodoo spells such as casting of his powerful cursing spell of Hex as well as summoning his Serpent Wards to battle against the demons and fel orcs. The Shadow Hunter also uses his magical Healing Wave spells to support their own forces in the Horde as well as the troops of their night elven allies upon the war battle. Malfurion uses his powerful druidic spells such as casting his Entangling Roots spells which immobilizes and harms any enemy warrior that he casts it on. The Archdruid also converts the mushroom trees around the base into treant warriors to also fight against the demons and fel orcs. The siege machines that they have brought continue to attack and destroy the enemy structures within the base. Garrosh Hellscream then faces his former ally, Tagar Spinebreaker, on a one-on-one fight.


	9. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART IX

Tagar, the old chieftain of the Bonechewer Clan, is a veteran warrior and has faced many battles in the past wars against the Alliance Expedition but Garrosh is a younger and faster warrior than Tagar. Garrosh has also grown stronger upon all of his battle experiences against different sorts of creatures in Azeroth. However, Tagar has also become stronger and more vicious due to his transformation into a fel orc. In the midst of the heavy war battle; Garrosh Hellscream faced Tagar Spinebreaker alone. The young Blademaster used his own Mirror Image ability to conjure multiple avatar illusions of himself that would confuse Tagar. The old veteran fel orc fought one of the avatar images of Garrosh which he believes to be the real one. The fight between the two former allies was fierce just as the gruesome war battle goes between the armies of the Horde and night elves against the demon and fel orc warriors. Upon the one-on-one fight; Tagar then realized that he was not attacking the real Garrosh after all as the true Garrosh exposes himself.

Garrosh had used his most powerful ability of Bladestorm against Tagar. The harmful ultimate skill of Garrosh had not only damaged Tagar but also all of the other enemy warriors that were near him as well. The demonic building structures that were just close to Garrosh had also been affected by the Bladestorm. Though Tagar was able to point out the real Garrosh; the veteran warrior had been harmed and had received much of the damage from the Bladestorm of Garrosh. There were some demon and fel orc warriors that had also been affected by the Bladestorm were killed. The veteran fel orc warrior had greatly been weakened and injured by the deadly ability of the young Blademaster yet he continues to fight. Garrosh conjures another set of multiple avatar images of himself to confuse Tagar once again upon their fight. The relentless war battle still continues between the forces of the Orcish Horde and night elves against the troops of demons and fel orcs. However; the Horde and the night elves had significantly gain the upper hand in the battle as there were many demons and fel orcs have fallen upon the battlefield yet only some had fallen from the side of the Orcish Horde and the night elves. Much of the building structures and the fortified tower defenses of the main demonic base had already been destroyed by the serious damages from the siege weapons and also by the powerful Earthquake spells casted by Thrall.

Not long after; the forces of the Horde and night elves led by their powerful leaders and heroes have further gain the advantage as more demon and fel orc troops are being slain by them. The demonic base is almost fully destroyed and it is just matter of time for the Horde and night elves to claim victory. Tagar Spinebreaker still continuous to fight Garrosh Hellscream but the veteran fel orc warrior is no longer as strong as went the battle had started. Tagar has received much of the fierce beating damage from the physical attacks and powers of Garrosh. After a little while more; the war battle has finally ended as the forces of the Orcish Horde and the Night Elves stands victorious. All of the demons and fel orcs had been slain and their whole main base in Hellfire Peninsula had been totally razed. The soldiers of the Horde scout around to area to make sure that there are no demon or fel orc that survived. The night elven troops went watch out upon the far distant areas with their own keen elven eyes and senses to make sure that there are no approaching enemy reinforcements. The one-on-one fight between Garrosh and Tagar has ended as the young Blademaster stands triumphant. The other Horde leaders stand alongside Garrosh.

Tagar Spinebreaker has fallen down to the ground as he could no longer fight yet he was still alive. The fiery red glow within the eyes of Tagar had burnt off as the demon curse within him slowly fades away. Tagar Spinebreaker has come back to his senses and spoke to Garrosh. The chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow Clan thanked Garrosh for saving him from the control of the demons and removing the demonic curse within him. Upon his drying breath; Tagar was still able to tell Garrosh Hellscream of what had happened to them some time ago. He told the young Blademaster that they had been discovered and attacked in Nagrand by the forces of the Legion. He stated that he and other chieftains led their clans to fight against demon and fel orc invaders and were successful in defending Nagrand. However; Tagar and many other orcs from the clans had been captured by the demons were forced to drink the blood of Magtheridon which turned had them into fel orcs. Tagar was able to mutter his last words upon Garrosh to return to Nagrand and save the rest of orcish clans from the Burning Legion for he is their last hope. Right then after; the life of Tagar Spinebreaker has finally ended as he now lies dead upon the ground.

Garrosh honors his old ally, Tagar Spinebreaker, as a strong true hero and a brave warrior for standing up against the Burning Legion. Thrall stated that he did not know Tagar personally but the Warchief also gives his full respect to him for he was just also a victim by the evils of the demons. The Warchief wished upon the spirits to grant the soul of Tagar Spinebreaker peace and guide it back to his ancestors in the afterlife. Three of the orcs who originally came with Garrosh and were able to reach the lands of Kalimdor with him are members of the Bonechewer Clan. The three Bonechewer orc warriors had then given their utmost respect for their former chieftain. Garrosh stated that the remains of Tagar should be burned in honor of his legacy and bravery. After such a hard won battle; the leaders of the Horde decided to bring their forces and head into the mountain forests of Nagrand. Garrosh stated that they should hurry upon reaching Nagrand. The Warchief Thrall agreed and stated that they shall then assemble their forces while they wait for Drek’Thar and Nazgrel before they all venture to Nagrand. Not long after; Drek’Thar and Nazgrel have finally arrived and congratulate them all for their success upon defeating the demons and fel orcs as well as destroying the demonic base. The forces of the Orcish Horde have already been assembled as they began their march towards the mountains forests of Nagrand.

Before the forces of the Horde had left; the Warchief Thrall and the other commanders of the Horde had received a blessing touch of nature from Lord Malfurion as the Archdruid had wished them all a safe journey towards their kin. The Night Elves led by Malfurion Stormrage decided to remain in Hellfire Peninsula and build their own encampment from the same site where the main base of the demons and fel orcs used to stand. Malfurion chooses not to interfere with the personal business of the orcs in Nagrand as he has his own personal goal upon coming to Outland. It would also be a wise decision for the Night Elves to be left in Hellfire Peninsula as the base that they would establish would serve as additional defenses and watch out for any approaching forces of the Burning Legion that aims to go to the Dark Portal. Malfurion intends to strengthen up his own formidable encampment and guard it with fortified Ancient Protectors. The Archdruid would also prepare and muster a bigger force of his warriors upon his own base.

The forces of the Orcish Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh, Drek’Thar, Nazgrel, Cairne and Rokhan had went to the western region of Outland and into the forests of the giant mushroom trees. Within the forest; they have followed the path that leads to Nagrand. Along their way; Thrall, Drek’Thar, Nazgrel, Cairne and Rokhan felt the essence of life within their surroundings. It was the first time they ever felt such thing ever since arriving upon the dead world. It is as if that the path that they were walking to Nagrand was still full of life. Thrall stated that he can sense the presence of the natural spirits within the place. Cairne and Rokhan agreed to the words of the Warchief as they also felt the same thing. Garrosh stated upon them that despite the destruction of the planet; the mountain forests of Nagrand is one of the very few places in Draenor that survive and has been preserved all these long years. Nazgrel could not believe that Nagrand has actually survived within these lifeless wastelands for nearly twenty years. Drek’Thar told them that Nagrand is exactly where the Frostwolf Clan usually celebrates occasions of giving thanks to the spirits. Drek’Thar added that it is also where the heart of the orcish shamanism had started. After an hour of marching through the forests; they have finally arrived at the isolated mountains of Nagrand. However; the forces of the Horde saw something within the areas of the mountains.

They saw multiple groups of demon and fel orc warriors that were separately attacking the villages of the other native orcish clans in Nagrand at various scattered areas. Drek’Thar and Nazgrel had been surprised as they quickly recognized all of the clans that survived in Outland all these long years which are currently under attacked by the forces of the Legion. The orcish clans that had been living in Nagrand all these time are composed of the Thunderlord clan, Lightning's Blade clan, Bonechewer clan, Laughing Skull clan, Bleeding Hollow clan and the legendary clan of the Mok'Nathal whom Drek’Thar had fought alongside with during the old days in Draenor. Without wasting any moments; the Warchief Thrall split the forces of the Horde into three groups. Thrall and Garrosh will lead the first group and battle the forces of the Legion that were assaulting the orcish villages of the Bonechewer clan and the Laughing Skull clan. Drek’Thar and Nazgrel will the lead second group of their warriors and defend the orcish villages of the Bleeding Hollow clan and the Mok'Nathal clan. Cairne and Rokhan would also lead their group and aid the small villages of the Thunderlord clan and Lightning's Blade clan.

Right then; the forces of the Horde immediately went into separate various locations in Nagrand to counterattack the demons and fel orcs that were assaulting orcish villages. The orcs and ogres from the native clans in Nagrand had truly been surprised by the sudden arrival of the forces of the Horde. The orcs and ogres from each of the clans of Draenor were shocked and confused to see the other vast forces of the orcs and ogres that came out of nowhere especially with the groups of blue trolls and the huge bull creatures that were fighting along with them. Cairne and Rokhan lead their group to battle against the demon and fel orc invaders as they also told the orcs and ogres from the villages of the Thunderlord and Lightning's Blade to rally within a safe place. The orcs and ogres of the Thunderlord clan and Lightning's Blade clan heed the advice of the strange warriors and head on to the main Fortress to rally within the center of their villages. Cairne and Rokhan then led their group to fight against the forces of the Legion within the area.

Drek’Thar and Nazgrel did the same thing for the orcs and ogres upon the villages of the Bleeding Hollow clan and the Mok'Nathal clan that were battling the demons and fel orcs. Nazgrel led their second group of warriors while Drek’Thar spoke to the local denizens of the Bleeding Hollow and the Mok'Nathal to find a safe place to reassemble their forces and heal the wounded. The orcs and ogres from the clans headed the advice of the old shaman even though they do not know or remember who the old orc is. The orcs and ogres of the Bleeding Hollow and the Mok'Nathal then also immediately rally into the main Fortress of their village. Drek’Thar then joined Nazgrel and the rest of their forces in their group to fight the demons and fel orcs.

Thrall and Garrosh went into the villages of the Bonechewer clan and the Laughing Skull clan. The Warchief lead his forces to battle against the forces of the Legion while Garrosh warns the warriors in the Bonechewer and the Laughing Skull. The orcs and ogres were truly surprised and pleased to see Garrosh again after two months. They thought Garrosh was already dead after he led an army of orcs and ogres to the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula and fought the forces of the Burning Legion within it. The orcs and ogres rejoiced to see the young Blademaster return as they immediately greeted him and insisted that they will fight alongside him. However; Garrosh refused as he told the forces of the Bonechewer clan and the Laughing Skull clan to evacuate the village and safeguard the main fortress of the mountain. One of the orcs asked Garrosh of who are these unfamiliar orcs and ogres as well as the blue trolls and the bull creatures that he had brought along with him. The young Blademaster told them this is not the time to explain as he insisted them to move quickly and go to the main Fortress.

The orcs and ogres of the Bonechewer and the Laughing Skull heeded the commands of Garrosh without question. The forces of the Bonechewer clan and the Laughing Skull clan quickly rallied themselves and had also went into the main Fortress of their village in Nagrand. All of the orcish clans of Outland had assembled altogether within the main Fortress of their village to heal those who had been wounded in battle as well as to defend their capital in Nagrand against the forces of the demons and fel orcs that would come and destroy their Fortress. The split groups of warriors of the Orcish Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh, Drek’Thar, Nazgrel, Cairne and Rokhan had fought against the demons and fel orcs that were invading Nagrand. The warriors of the Horde had battled the forces of the Legion upon various locations within the orcish villages of Nagrand.

After some time of battling; the split groups of the Orcish Horde were able to defeat and slay all of the forces of the demons and fel orcs that were invading the orcish villages upon separate locations in Nagrand. Victory was achieved by the Horde for they were able to defend the native Orcish Clans in Outland. After the battle against the demonic invaders; the three split groups of the Horde had been reunited as they followed the other orcish clans to their main Fortress of their villages in Nagrand. Garrosh leads the way to the main Fortress as he is truly pleased of finally returning back to Nagrand after two months. The Warchief Thrall is truly looking forward of meeting and getting along with his own kin in Outland for the first time. Drek’Thar and Nazgrel were truly eager to once again meet and speak with the other original Orcish Clans of Draenor in which they have not seen for a long time. The Horde would then be reunited with the other clans.


	10. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART X

The news of the return of Garrosh Hellscream has spread all throughout the orcish clans within Nagrand as the orcs and ogres were truly surprised and pleased to know that Garrosh was still alive more than two months passed that they have not seen him. More importantly; the orcs and the ogres from the various clans in had also been surprised by the sudden arrival of the vast forces of orcs and ogres which were not from their own clans in Outland as well as the strange blue trolls and the giant bull creatures that all have fought alongside Garrosh. All of the Orcish Clans in Outland had been rallied altogether in their main Fortress within Nagrand to defend it against any demons and fel orcs. Right then; the forces of the Orcish Horde led by the Warchief Thrall has finally arrived at the main Fortress within the center of the orcish villages in Nagrand.

The orcs and ogres from the clans in Outland were in disbelief when they saw much orcs and ogres that were not from their clans. Garrosh Hellscream was the first one to greet his old comrades in Outland and told them that he is glad that they were all safe had survived from the Burning Legion. At the same time; the other orc warriors from Outland that were able to reach Kalimdor with Garrosh has set forth alongside the young Blademaster. All of the orcs and ogres were pleased to see Garrosh alive and has returned in Nagrand as they all thought that he died during the battle at the main encampment of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula two months ago. Right then; one of the chieftains of the orcish clans of Outland has set forward and greeted Garrosh. It was Jorin Deadeye, the chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, had came to greet his old friend as he also asked Garrosh of how was he able to survived the battle at the main demonic base and where had he went afterwards. Jorin also then asked of whom were these new orcs and ogres as well as their ally trolls and the bull creatures that are not familiar to them.

Garrosh simply pointed to Jorin and to the other orcish clans in Outland that this is the new and stronger Orcish Horde. Garrosh had then introduced to all of them, Thrall, the son of Durotan of the Frostwolf Clan and is now the Warchief of the Horde. All of the orcs and ogres had then become even more shocked to find out about the new Horde and its Warchief. Garrosh told Jorin and to the other orcish clans in Nagrand that he had failed to complete his task of destroying the main base of the Legion is Hellfire Peninsula two months ago and that he and some other few surviving orc warriors had escape through the Great Portal. Garrosh had continued that upon stepping foot to Azeroth; it has come to him and his warriors through the humans about the new kingdom of the orcs upon the distant western lands of Azeroth known as Kalimdor. Garrosh stated that he and his warriors were able to reach Kalimdor and become part of the new Horde.

All of the orcs and ogres, as well as Jorin Deadeye, had become speechless about finding out the truth. They cannot believe of everything that Garrosh has said to them yet they know that everything that he said was true as they could see it with their very own eyes. All of the orcs and ogres from the clans of Outland could only look upon the forces of the new and stronger Horde. Most important of all; they have been astounded upon seeing with their very own eyes, the new Warchief of the Horde, Thrall that was just right in front of them. The Warchief Thrall then spoke up to all of the orcs and ogres in Nagrand as he humbly greeted his own kin. Thrall stated to all of the orcish clans of Nagrand that he is honored of finally meeting his own kin in Outland.

As Thrall had humbly greeted his own kin in Outland; a voice had come from behind of the groups of orcs and ogres of Nagrand and had asked the Warchief Thrall if he truly is the son of Durotan. It was Leoroxx, the chieftain of the Mok'Nathal clan, who had asked Thrall about his identity as he also told the Warchief that he had knew Durotan as the chieftain of the Frostwolf clan during the old days of Draenor. Just then; another voice had spoken and it came from behind of the troops of the Horde as it had confirmed that Thrall is the one and only son of Durotan. The voice had come from Drek’Thar as the old Far Seer had come forth and greeted his old friend, Leoroxx. Another voice had spoken and told Leoroxx that Thrall has become the new chieftain of the Frostwolf clan as well as the overall Warchief of the Horde. The voice had come from Nazgrel as the veteran orc raider had also come forth and also greeted Leoroxx as his old friend.

Leoroxx could not believe his own eyes for just right in front of him are his two old friends from the Frostwolf clan; Drek’Thar and Nazgrel. Leoroxx asked the two orcs by their names to confirm if they really are his old friends from the Frostwolf. Drek’Thar answered Leoroxx and confirms that it really is them. Drek’Thar even added that he remembers the times that he fought alongside Leoroxx and the Mok'Nathal clan during the old days of Draenor. Leroxx could not believe that after all this time; his friends are still alive and that the Frostwolf clan has survived within the planet of Azeroth all these long years passed. Nazgrel told Leoroxx that they have come all this way from their new homeland in Kalimdor all the way to the reopened Dark Portal in the southern part of the eastern kingdoms just to reach this shattered land remains of Draenor to destroy the evil forces of the Burning Legion that threatens the world of Azeroth once again.

Leoroxx told them that the demons had ruled upon the shattered world of Outland for nearly twenty years and within those years; the demons had consume much of their kin and turned them into fel orcs. Though the Burning Legion had been defeated in Outland several months ago; the demonlord Kil’Jaeden has sent his powerful agents to reclaim Outland once more which they had succeeded in doing so only a few months passed. Drek’Thar told his old friend which is it was fate that decided for Garrosh and his warriors to be able to reach Azeroth and find them in their new homeland to tell them everything that has ever happened in this place. The old shaman had then introduced the new forces of the Horde to Leoroxx and all the other orcish clans in Outland.

Drek’Thar introduced to them the new various allies and friends that they had gain in Azeroth. The old shaman pointed to them their new comrades from Azeroth in which the orcish clans from Outland had only seen for the first time such as the mighty and proud race of the tauren led by their chieftain named as Cairne Bloodhoof, as well as the agile and cunning jungle trolls led by one of the best scouts of the Horde, the Shadow Hunter, Rokhan. Lastly; Drek’Thar solemnly introduced to them all, the new Warchief of the Horde, Thrall. Leoroxx and Jorin Deadeye, along with the other orcs and ogres from Nagrand, warmly welcomes the arrival of their own kin from the planet of Azeroth as well as their mighty allies of the tauren and new breed of trolls known as the jungle trolls. Leoroxx and Jorin Deadeye had given their utmost gratitude and respect to the new Warchief Thrall as well as the other orcish clans and ogres that came from Azeroth along with their allies of the tauren and the jungle trolls for helping them all fight against the Legion.

Two days had passed since the forces of the Horde had fought with the forces of the Legion in Nagrand and save the other orcish clans of Draenor; the various orcs and ogres from the Horde had spent their time sharing the stories and experiences they had in Azeroth with their own kin in Outland. Drek’Thar told all of his comrades in Outland about the death of Thrall’s father, Durotan, by the hands of the evil warlock, Gul’dan. They told their comrades in Outland that most of the orcs had lived as prisoners in the Alliance internment camps after the Second War. The Warchief then told them about how he had been raised by the treacherous human known as Aedelas Blackmoore. Drek’Thar shared his part of the story by telling how Thrall was able to escape from Blackmoore and find them in the Alterac Mountains. The Warchief Thrall told them about how he had killed Blackmoore as well as the honorable sacrifice of the former Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer to free all of the orcs from the internment camps. Thrall told all of his comrades in Outland that the new Orcish Horde which he had formed is bound by strength and honor as well as with the old ways of shamanism taught to him by his own clan of the Frostwolf.

They also told much of their experiences during the Third War against the Burning Legion and their vile wretched creations which is the race of the Undead ruled by the evil Lich King who is just the same spirit of the orc that caused the destruction of Draenor, Ner’zhul. Thrall also told to all of his kin in Outland about the heroic death and sacrifice of his old friend Grom Hellscream, the chieftain of the Warsong Clan, upon saving their own people from the demonic blood curse of Mannoroth. Thrall also told them how he became friends with the human sorceress, Jaina Proudmoore, and fought alongside the Alliance in Kalimdor against the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge. They also told them about the ancient race of tall immortal elves known as the Night Elves who are the old guardians and the protectors of the world of Azeroth. Garrosh told all of his part upon the journey that he and his warriors had to reach Kalimdor and find Thrall. Garrosh also told his comrades in Outland that he is now the new chieftain of the Warsong Clan and that the axe he wields now called as Gorehowl was the very axe of his own father, Grom.

The forces of the Horde told the Orcish clans of Outland about the kingdom that they had built called as Durotar with its Capital Fortress of Orgrimmar upon the western lands of Azeroth that is far from the eastern human lands. Leoroxx, Jorin Deadeye, as well as all of the orcs and ogres from the various Orcish Clans in Nagrand were all amazed and astounded to know everything that has happened to their own people in Azeroth. Though at some time point; they were all fascinated and, at the same time, could not believe of how Thrall and the rest of the Horde had actually become allies with the Human Alliance and successfully even made a pact of peace with them. At the same time; the various orcish clans of Nagrand were also been amazed to meet the new allies of the orcs in Azeroth such as the tauren and the new breed of trolls. They easily got along with the tauren and the jungle trolls as they were all honored to know such strong and loyal friends of the Horde. Cairne and the rest of the tauren told their story of how they met Thrall and the orcs as well as how they had been saved from the vile race of horse-men in Kalimdor called as Centaurs. Rokhan and the other trolls of the Darkspear tribe also told their story of how Thrall and the orcs had saved them from the evil wretched fish creatures in Azeroth called as Murlocs.

Both Leoroxx and Jorin Deadeye had truly admired the race of the tauren and the jungle trolls as they were truly honored to know that these creatures are actually part of the new Orcish Horde. Jorin Deadeye showed his full respect to Cairne Bloodhoof and the rest of the tauren as he had never met such mighty, proud and noble creatures upon his life. The chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow Clan also told Rokhan and to all of the Drakspear trolls that they are very different from the Forest Trolls that he had fought alongside with during the old past wars against the Alliance. Jorin Deadeye commented that the jungle trolls as far more cunning, agile and honorable than the Forest Trolls as the jungle trolls also share the same ways of the old shamanism as the orcs. Rokhan told them that he and the rest of the Darkspear tribe values loyalty and freedom along with their wise and pragmatic leader, Vol’jin, which guides them and supports the entire Horde.

The ogres from the orcish clans in Nagrand were pleased to meet their own fellow ogres from the Stonemaul clan as well as from Mosh'Ogg clan that had only joined the Orcish Horde recently. The orcs of Outland were truly pleased to know that many ogres and also goblins have decided to rejoin the new Orcish Horde. Thrall had also mentioned to the chieftain of the Mok'Nathal, Leoroxx, about the strong and brave Beastmaster, Rexxar, from the Mok'Nathal clan had fought alongside the Warchief and has become the new chieftain of the Stonemaul ogres as well as the proud Champion of the Horde. The chieftain of the Mok'Nathal had been truly surprised and could not believe of what he had heard from the Warchief of the Horde. Leoroxx stated that Rexxar is his own son. Thrall had also been surprised to what he had found out from Leoroxx.

Leoroxx and his clan of the Mok'Nathal were not part the Orcish Horde as they have long hated the faction. The Mok'Nathal Clan had blamed the Horde for drinking the blood of Mannoroth which had turned themselves into a bunch of corrupted blood-lusted brutes who aims only but to mindlessly kill and destroy. The Mok'Nathal Clan also blames the Horde for the total destruction of the planet of Draenor which turned it into a desolate wasteland of shattered plant remains that is now known as Outland. Leoroxx believed that it is because of the demonic magics that had been taught by the Lords of the Legion that the Horde had willingly embraced in the past, why the natural spirits of Draenor had left. Leoroxx and his clan had always kept within themselves their detest towards the Horde, despite the fact that they had worked along with the orcish clans that were part of the Old Horde in order for them survive from their dangerous life in Outland.

However; the new Orcish Horde was very different in the eyes of Leoroxx and the rest of the Mok'Nathal Clan. They never even thought that the Horde would actually become like what it is now. Leoroxx had never imagined that the old ways of shamanism would actually be restored upon the cultures and practices of the orcs in the Horde. The Mok'Nathal Clan actually no longer sees the Horde as evil and mindless blood-lusted savages. For them; the Orcish Horde has become noble and even stronger than ever before that is free from the demonic curse. The orcish clans within the Horde had regain their honor and found a new strength upon the old and original ways of their people. Leoroxx realized that the Old Horde which he had known before is long gone and has been redeemed by the restoration of their original ancient culture of shamanism as well as the noble influences of their new honorable allies such as the tauren and the jungle trolls.


	11. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XI

However; Leoroxx believes that the main reason why the Horde has changed and had regained their honor is because of the heroic and noble leadership of its new Warchief; Thrall, the son of Durotan. Both Leoroxx and Jorin Deadeye believe that it is because of Thrall why the Orcish Horde is now what it is and is no longer what it was before. Jorin Deadeye, the chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan in Outland, told his tale to Thrall and the other orcs from the new Horde that after Draenor had exploded; it was him who leaded all of the surviving orcs and ogres from his clan as well as the very few survivors from the Thunderlord clan and Lightning's Blade clan into the safety of Nagrand in order to hide themselves from Magtheridon and his demons. Jorin added that never saw his father, Kilrogg Deadeye, ever since Draenor had been torn apart. Thrall had then regrettably told Jorin that Kilrogg is dead. Jorin was surprised as he quickly asked the Warchief of where did the Warchief had seen his father and that how did his father passed away.

Thrall stated that one of the Bleeding Hollow orcs in the Horde had told him before that their chieftain, Kilrogg, had faced the human captain known as Danath Trollbane in Draenor and was been battered in defeat by him yet Kilrogg has survived but would later be slain upon fighting the Alliance forces from their forced imprisonment to the internment camps. Jorin was saddened to know that his about the death of his father but he was also pleased to finally know what had happen to him and to the other Bleeding Hollow warriors in Azeroth after all these years. Jorin had solemnly thanked Thrall for telling him about the fate of his own father as well as for saving the other Bleeding Hollow orcs from the internment camps. Thrall pointed that as the new Warchief; it is his pledged duty to lead all his people and their allies to honor, glory and freedom.

Later that evening; a general meeting had been held at the main Fortress of the orcish villages in Nagrand. All of the forces of the Horde as well as the Orcish Clans in Outland had been gathered altogether within the place for a very important message to be delivered by the Warchief Thrall. Everything was already set as Thrall begins to speak to all that came to the place. Thrall stated upon them that long ago the Burning Legion had consumed the whole race of the orcs and turned them into a bunch of vile mindless blood-thirsty savages to the do evil bidding of the demonlords which had then caused the corruption and the destruction of their very own homeland. However; the Warchief stated that it was all then and everything is different now. Thrall noted to them that they are no longer slaves of the Legion and that they now all stand proud and free once more.

Thrall pointed to all of the orcish clans in Nagrand that the Orcish Horde has been reborn. The Warchief told them all that the demonic curse that had long run through the veins of the orcs had burnt out. The Horde has been redeemed as they all had pay for the past sins of their forebears with blood. Thrall stated that the new Horde that he formed is bound by strength and honor. Together with the new honorable comrades of the tauren and the jungle trolls as well as with the return of the old allies of the ogres and goblins; the Horde stands glorious and stronger than ever before. The Warchief then told to all of orcish clans in Nagrand that he had leaded the Horde to Outland; not only to destroy the forces of the Legion but also to bring them all back to glory and freedom with the rest of the Horde. Thrall stated that he is also known as Lord of the Clans for saving his own people before, and now, by his honor and title; he shall do so again to all of them.

The Warchief told all of the orcish clans in Nagrand that many brave and noble warriors had already attempt to fight the evil forces of the Legion in the hopes of protecting them all from the demons. Thrall added that Tagar Spinebreaker and even the currently missing ogre chieftain of the Laughing Skull clan, Mogor, are just few examples of the brave heroes who stand up against the Burning Legion in order to protect from being consumed by the demons. The Warchief then insisted to all of them that it is the time for them to rise up and fight back against the evil that once fooled and consume their proud race. It is now the time for them to stop hiding in Nagrand and bravely show themselves up against the demons who aims to end them. Thrall stated that it the time for them to retake back what is left of their rightful homeland and crush the demons that invaded their own lands. Thrall noted that Outland is all that remains of their native planet of Draenor as they must stand up and reclaim the whole of it for it only rightfully belongs to them.

Rage, passion and a newfound glory have filled the hearts and minds of all the orcish clans in Nagrand as well as the forces of the Horde. The words of the Warchief not only strengthen all of those who listen to him but also it gives them so much honor, courage and dedication to rise up once more and fight back against the demonic invaders. Garrosh, Jorin and even Leoroxx have fully understood now why it was Thrall who was meant to become the new Warchief of the Horde. They fully understood now why Thrall is known to be as the Liberator of the Orcs and also as the Lord of the Clans. Thrall stated that he had come in this place not only to destroy the Burning Legion but as well as to bring all of them back to the strength and power of the Horde.

Thrall then raised his Doomhammer up high and told all of the orcish clans in Nagrand and told them to fight back as one with the Horde. The Warchief Thrall told all of them to reclaim their honor and freedom as well as to be united once again with the new and stronger Orcish Horde. Thrall addressed every orcish clans in Nagrand by loudly calling out each clan names; starting from the Thunderlord clan, Lightning's Blade clan, Bonechewer clan, Laughing Skull clan, Bleeding Hollow clan and lastly, the Mok'Nathal clan as the Warchief asked all of them if they are going to unite with the rest of the Orcish Horde and become one with it once more. All of the orcs and ogres within those clans had given off a loud chanting roars, growls and warcry upon Thrall that signifies their answer of gloriously returning to the Horde. At that moment; all of the orcish clans in Outland have officially rejoined the Horde that is ruled by the Warchief Thrall.

The forces of the Horde that Thrall had formed in Azeroth had rejoiced upon finally being united with the rest of their comrades in Outland as they stand now as a one strong and glorious Horde. The orcish clans of Outland, who are now officially part of Thrall’s Orcish Horde, had never been so empowered and honored for the last twenty years of living in exile within the mountain forests of Nagrand. The Horde will not only defeat the forces of the Legion that has taken over Outland but also, at long last, they are finally united under the mighty banner of Horde. Leoroxx and his clan of the Mok'Nathal, whom detested the Horde in the past, did not say anything upon Thrall as they gave a bow upon Thrall as a sign of their respect to him as their new Warchief and becoming part of his new Horde. Thrall promised Leoroxx that the Horde shall never be again of what it used to be and that the Burning Legion that corrupted them all shall fall beneath them.

Jorin Deadeye humbly addressed Thrall as his new honorable Warchief. Thrall stated upon Jorin to conjoin his clan with the rest of the other Bleeding Hollow orcs that came from the internment camps. The Warchief added that just like Garrosh to the Warsong clan; Jorin is the only rightful chieftain of the whole Bleeding Hollow clan now. Jorin Deadeye replied to Thrall that his father did he led the Bleeding Hollow clan to glory in the past. Jorin promised onto the Warchief that he shall also do the same thing for the sake of honor and loyalty to the Horde. All of the orcs and ogres within the Horde that came from Azeroth as well as the taurens, jungle trolls and goblins were pleased to know that the Horde has become stronger now with the reunification of all the orcish clans under the banner of the Horde. With the unification of all the orcish clans; Garrosh is now more than confident than ever upon retaking Outland and crushing the Legion’s forces.

The Warchief Thrall had also given his promise to the surviving members of the Bonechewer clan that the former chieftain of the clan, Tagar Spinebreaker, shall be avenged. Thrall also told the remaining members of the Laughing Skull clan that they shall find the chieftain of the clan; Mogor the Ogre. Lastly; the Warchief also made his vow onto the few surviving members of the Thunderlord clan and of the Lightning's Blade clan that, with the Horde, their honorable clans shall rise up once again. Thrall is truly honored and pleased upon reuniting his other comrades from Outland with the Horde. The Warchief then made his command to all of the forces from the Horde to prepare and assemble as they shall return back to the Hellfire Peninsula tomorrow. All of the warriors of the Horde had willingly followed the commands of their own Warchief. Thrall went to the main Fortress to speak with the other chieftains and commanders of the Horde.

The next day; the vast armies of the Orcish Horde had finally moved out of Nagrand and head back to the Hellfire Peninsula. There were some forces of the Horde which are led by Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and Leoroxx that have purposely stayed in Nagrand and lookout after the place as well as to defend their main stronghold in Outland in case of any demonic invaders that would return. The forces of the Horde that had journeyed back to Hellfire Peninsula were led by Thrall, Cairne, Rokhan, Garrosh and Jorin. On their way back; Thrall stated upon Jorin that there is another race that are not part of the Horde yet are one of their great allies in which the Warchief wanted Jorin and the other orcish clans in Outland to meet. The Warchief stated that this old, strong and powerful race that he speaks off had also come from Azeroth to help them defeat the Burning Legion in Outland. Jorin asked the Warchief of what race did he spoke off. Jorin wondered and asked Thrall if the race that the Warchief had spoke off would be the Alliance forces led by the Warchief’s human friend; Jaina Proudmoore in which Jorin had heard from the stories of Thrall.

The Warchief told Jorin that it is not Jaina and the Human Alliance that came to aid them. Thrall stated that it is the Night Elves which he told them about that came along with the Horde. It is an ancient race of strong, powerful and mystical elves that had lived in Azeroth for countless ages in which both the Horde and the Alliance had fought alongside with against the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge. Thrall stated that the Night Elves are the long time true enemies of the Legion in Azeroth. Garrosh added up to Jorin that the Night Elves are the race of the ones that they saw here in Outland before as the tall purple elven warriors which have fought the Legion.

Jorin Deadeye suddenly recalls seeing the strange blind savage warriors who were wielding two huge moon-shaped blades that they have seen fighting alongside the strange snake-men and the high elves against the forces of the Legion in Outland. Thrall explained to Jorin that the blind savage warriors that he saw in Outland before are indeed Night Elves and that they are as called as Demon Hunters. The Warchief also told Jorin that the race of the snake-men are called as the Naga and that they have also had come from the planet of Azeroth. After an hour of marching; the vast warriors of the Horde have finally reached the night elven base in the Hellfire Peninsula.

Upon arrival to the base; the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage had immediately greeted his allies for their return. Thrall had greeted back the Archdruid as he addressed him as Master Malfurion Stormrage. The Warchief then introduced the Jorin Deadeye and the rest of the orcish clans from Nagrand to Malfurion as new members of the Horde. The Archdruid warmly welcomes Jorin and the rest of the new orcish clans to his own base. Jorin and the other orcish clans who only joined the Horde recently were astounded and amazed upon seeing a night elven base for the first time in their life. They were fascinated by such various mystical giant living trees within it and also with the elven wells that were filled with magical healing waters that are pure as the moonlight.

Jorin Deadeye was amazed and felt honored upon meeting the race of Night Elves in his life especially the Archdruid Malfurion that is greatly respected by his Warchief. At that moment; the young Blademaster Garrosh had noticed something within the base. Garrosh quickly pointed out that there was a demon hunter within the encampment of Malfurion. The demon hunter heard Garrosh as he came forth and greeted all of leaders of the Horde. The other forces of the Horde had looked upon the demon hunter as this is their first time to meet a demon hunter up close. Garrosh then asked the demon hunter of who he was for Garrosh is sure that he had already seen the demon hunter before yet the young Blademaster could not just place it upon his mind. The Demon Hunter had then introduced himself as Altruis. Altruis explained that he was among the survivors with the Alliance Expedition and the Draenei who had successfully escaped through the Dark Portal. The Demon Hunter added that it was him and his colleague, the demon huntress, Alandien that had been sent out by his Master to return to Ashenvale forest in Kalimdor and tell Malfurion Stormrage of everything that had happened to them in Outland a few months ago.

Jorin had also realized on his part of why he had no longer seen a single Draenei in Outland for the last few months as he was wrong of thinking that the Draenei had been totally wiped out by the Legion. Thrall asked Malfurion why Altruis was not around during the first time that they have entered Outland and where the demon hunter did had come from. The Archdruid stated that after battling against the forces of the demons that were able to reach Azeroth; he instructed Altruis to oversee the recovery of the Nethergarde encampment in the Blasted Lands as well as to defend Nethergarde from any more demons that could have possibly survived and attacked the city again. Just then; a number of the night elven hippogryph riders had returned to the base as Malfurion welcomed them and asked them about their scouting reports. Garrosh, Jorin and the rest of the orcish clans who recently joined the Horde were all fascinated to see for the first time such majestic mighty flying beasts that are allied with the Night Elves called as the hippogryphs.


	12. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XII

One of the night elf hippogryph riders reported that outpost bases had already been constructed. The second hippogryph rider reported that they were able to slay most of the demons and fel orcs that had tried to run away but unfortunately, there were still some that had gotten too far away already and were able to escape from them. Malfurion stated upon his hippogryph riders that all is well and that they have all done a great job. The only important thing is that they were able to defeat the forces of the Legion as well to successfully build their additional outposts that gives them the strategic advantage over the plains of Hellfire Peninsula. The Warchief Thrall then approached Malfurion and asked him of what does he meant of everything that he said. The Archdruid explained that shortly after Thrall and the rest of the Horde have gone to Nagrand; he and his night elven forces had then established this base. However; vast troops of demons and fel orcs, who already then knew about their presence in Outland, have assaulted them in their base during the past three days. The demons and fel orcs had also intended to reach the Great Portal.

Malfurion tells to Thrall and the other commanders of the Horde that as the forces of the Legion had attacked their base; he and his warriors were able to crush the demonic strikeforce that were attacking them due to the fortified defenses of their encampment as well as the exact timing of the arrival of Altruis in Outland. The demon hunter Altruis helped them defend their own base. Malfurion and Altruis then mustered a bigger number of troops as they went to search out for the base of the demons and fel orcs to the northern direction within the plains of the red dessert to perform an aggressive counterattack upon the enemy. Malfurion had then stated that upon their search during the past few days; they were able to assault three demonic base camps and have successfully destroyed each of those enemy bases within the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula. The Archdruid lastly said that the outpost bases that they had built around the central areas of the Hellfire Peninsula would be an additional strategic advantage for them in the plains of Outland.

The Warchief had humbly commended the successful efforts of the Night Elves as well as the wise and noble leadership of the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. Thrall stated that they have greater territorial cover now upon the Hellfire Peninsula. Garrosh then chuckled and praised all of the Night Elves as truly strong and powerful warriors. The Warchief Thrall then told to all of his forces in the Horde to move out as they must push on upon finding the other strongholds of the Legion’s forces. Altruis then spoke up and suggested to the Warchief Thrall and to the forces of the Horde to go to the Mountains of Flame upon the mid-western part of Outland. It has been said that it is where the Warchief of the Fel Horde, Kargath Bladefist, had established their main hideout in Outland as vast troops of demons and fel orcs are being mustered in there before being dispatched into the open plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. The Warchief Thrall complimented Altruis as a clever demon hunter. Jorin then stated that both he and Garrosh know the location of the Mountains of Flame. The Archdruid stated that he and his forces would go to the place called Zangarmarsh where the Naga who served Illidan had claimed as their new homeland in Outland. Malfurion blessed the Horde and bid them luck. Thrall humbly gave his gratitude to Malfurion and to all of the Night Elves as the Warchief had also wished them luck on their conquest. The Warchief then ordered all of his forces to move out as Jorin and Garrosh would lead on the way.

The vast armies of the Orcish Horde led by Thrall, Cairne, Rokhan, Garrosh and Jorin have gone towards the Mountains of Flame. Along their way; the Warchief Thrall asked Jorin and Garrosh about the Warchief of the Fel Orcs; Kargath Bladefist. Thrall stated that he had heard a lot tales of Kargath from Grom Hellscream. Jorin answered that Kargath was a great warrior of the Horde and he is the chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan. Garrosh also spoke up and said that his father had fought alongside with Kargath against the forces of the Alliance Expedition a long time ago. Thrall replied that there are some Shattered Hand orcish warriors in the Horde that he was able to free from the Alliance internment camps in Azeroth but he never saw even a single member of the clan in Nagrand. Garrosh answered that after the destruction of this planet; the demons of the Legion led by the Pit Lord Magtheridon had taken over Outland. Garrosh continued that Kargath had foolishly pledged himself to the Legion in which Magtheridon then turned him into a fel orc.

Jorin then continued the tale that the all of the orcs from the Shattered Hand clan in Outland had also done the same thing as what their chieftain did. Jorin stated the entire clan of the Shattered Hand had all been turned into fel orcs along with their chieftain; Kargath. Thrall then asked if there were more orcish clans in Outland which had also pledged themselves to the demons just as what Kargath and the Shattered Hand clan did. Garrosh stated they were indeed more orc clans that joined the Burning Legion and became the evil soldiers of Magtheridon that they are now. Jorin stated many other members from his clan had also been turned into fel orcs. The orcs from the Bleeding Hollow clan that pledged themselves to Magtheridon were led by a warlock named as Grillok Darkeye. Garrosh stated that the surviving members of the Shadowmoon clan which was formerly ruled by Ner'zhul have also joined the forces of Magtheridon and became fel orcs. Jorin added that the Dragonmaw clan who survived in Outland had also become part of the Fel Horde along with their old chieftain; Zuluhed the Whacked. Thrall was surprised to know that Zuluhed was still alive as he stated that he also had heard tales of Zuluhed the Whacked before.

Jorin added that when the forces of the Legion had attacked them in Nagrand; many orcs from the Bonechewer clan and the Laughing Skull clan had been captured. The orcs have forcefully been turned into fel orcs by Magtheridon. Thrall regrettably stated that those brave orcs have fought greatly against the forces of the Legion but they can no longer be cleansed from the demonic curse saved through death just like Tagar Spinebreaker. Garrosh told Thrall that there is last faction of orcs who sided with the Burning Legion. Thrall asked of what clan it was. Garrosh stated that it is not a clan but a cult known as Cabal that is being led by Grandmaster Vorpil. Cabal is a cult that is used to be part of the Shadow Council that was formerly ruled by the evil orc warlock; Gul’dan. Thrall then suddenly remembers Gul’dan as the vile treacherous orc who is responsible for the death of his parents. Jorin stated that they have recently received the news that Grandmaster Vorpil is currently residing in Zangarmarsh as the warlock is using the magical fountain that had been created by the Naga for the further dark purposes of the Legion. Thrall then stated that Grandmaster Vorpil would not be a problem as the Night Elves led by Malfurion Stormrage shall put an end to Vorpil and his pathetic evil cult. On their part; Thrall stated to all of his forces in the Horde that they shall destroy the Legion’s forces in the Mountains of Flame.

After a few hours of marching; the forces of the Horde have finally reached the Mountains of Flame. Upon the mountain; the path had cutoff in two different directions. Thrall stated that they should split into two groups and follow both paths. It has been decided that Thrall and Garrosh will lead their own warriors upon one path while Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan will also lead their own troops upon the other way. Right then; the two split forces of the Horde had gone upon the two different directions that lead deeper into the mountain. As Thrall and Garrosh followed one of the ways that lead to the foothills of the mountain; they were able to notice a goldmine and decided to establish their own base camp in there. Thrall then sent out his orc wyvern riders to scout around the areas of the mountain as the orc peons would construct their own base camp.

After some time; the encampment of Thrall and Garrosh had been fully constructed and fortified as the wind riders of Thrall have finally returned. The orc wind riders then reported that they have found two separate demonic outposts near the base of the mountain. They wind riders stated that they have also found the primary base of the demons and fel orcs that is located upon the higher ground levels. Garrosh stated that it could the one of the main encampments of the forces of the Legion in the Mountains of Flame. One of the orc wind riders then also said that they have seen some orc and ogre captives within the encampments. Thrall stated that those orcs and ogres that are being held as prisoners are most likely part of the forces that defended Nagrand before.

Garrosh stated that they should just quickly destroy all of the demonic bases as well as rescue the captives and be done with it. Thrall then assembles his army and prepares them for an aggressive attack upon the demonic bases that the wind riders have found. After a little while of preparation; the forces of the Horde led by Thrall and Garrosh have moved out towards to one of the enemy outpost bases. Vast troops of orc grunts, tauren warriors, orc shamans, troll berserkers, orc wind riders, troll witch doctors, ogre mages, and tauren spirit walkers have been mustered by the Warchief Thrall to lay siege upon base camps of the demons and fel orcs. Not long after; Thrall and Garrosh have found one of the outpost bases of the demons and fel orcs. Without wasting any time; Thrall and Garrosh quickly led their troops to assault the outpost base camp. The fierce battle had then commenced between the forces of the Horde against the demons and fel orcs.

The demons and fel orcs proved to be quite easy to defeat due to the numbers gain by the forces led by Thrall and Garrosh. The enemy outpost base was quite fortified but it was not a problem for Thrall and his warriors as they have come more than prepared upon assaulting the base. The battle did not last long as the forces of the Horde have already the advantage even from the start. Soon after; the battle had ended as the demons and fel orcs within the outpost encampment had all been slain as Thrall and his warriors went on to razed the encampment. After the first outpost base camp had been destroyed; Thrall and Garrosh had shattered the prison cages to rescue some orc and ogre captives. The orcs and ogres were truly grateful to the forces of the Horde as they also they had also become additional troops for Thrall and Garrosh. Garrosh then stated that it was just an easy victory for them for it just an outpost base camp. The Warchief Thrall then told all of his troops to quickly head on to the other enemy outpost base and destroys it immediately as they must also rescue the other orc and ogre captives within in the base before it is too late.

Thrall and his troops then went on to the other outpost base camp of the demons and fel orcs. With the guidance of the orc wind riders that had scouted the area; the forces of the Horde were easily able to locate the other enemy outpost base. After a while; Thrall and his troops were able to find the other outpost base camp. The Warchief quickly command his warriors to attack and slay all of the wretched demons and fel orcs in it. The second enemy base camp was just as the same as strong as the one from the previous outpost base camp and the forces of the Legion that were stationed in it were also just as many as the ones in the first outpost base camp. Thrall and Garrosh led their troops to fight against the unsuspecting demon and fel orcish warriors within the base. Right then; the battle has once against commenced between the two opposing forces.

Though the demons and fel orcs were giving a good fight; it was clear the forces of the Horde have the upper hand as they would just simply do as what they have done on the first outpost base camp. The battle was fierce yet the demons and fel orcs within the outpost base proved to be no match against the numerous warriors of the Horde led by Thrall and Garrosh. Soon after; the battle has finally ended as the demonic outpost base camp has been decimated by the forces of the Horde. Thrall and his warriors have also slain all of the demons and fel orcs within the base camp as none from the side of the enemy had survived. Garrosh and the other warriors of the Horde then freed the other orc grunts and ogre magi captives within the ruined outpost bases.

The orc and ogre prisoner have shown their gratitude to their hero Garrosh and to the Warchief Thrall as they have also joined the forces of the Horde. The newly freed orcs and ogres then told the Warchief that the base upon the mountains above is one of the two main bases of the Legion within the Mountains of Flame where vast troops of demons and fel orcs are being mustered before being sent out into the Hellfire Peninsula. Thrall stated that hopefully Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan would be able to find the other main encampment and destroy it. The Warchief then rallied all of his warriors, including the former captive orcs and ogres, and brought them all back to their own base as Thrall intends to heal the wounded as well as assemble another strikeforce.

There were some warriors from the forces of Thrall and Garrosh that have fallen during the battle against the demons and fel orcs upon their assault against the two demonic outpost bases. Thrall then musters up a bigger number of troops than before within his own base and prepares them all upon a huge vicious attack at one of the main encampments of the demons and fel orcs up in the mountain. The Goblin Zeppelins were also been summoned to serve as flying transports to the warriors of the Horde in order to reach the enemy base in the high grounds of the Mountains of Flame. After some time of preparation; the numerous forces of Thrall and Garrosh had already been assemble as they rode on the zeppelins and flew due east towards the high grounds of the Mountains of Flame. After a while of flying; the forces of the Horde have finally seen the huge formidable encampment of the demons and fel orcs. Within the main base stand a number of demon portal gates that were continuously summoning hapless demons that had come from the Twisting Nether. The forces of the Horde have reached finally the upper plains of the mountains as they landed upon a site that is quite a bit distant to the main demonic base. Thrall and Garrosh made a final assembly to their troops as they finally head on to the main demonic encampment.


	13. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XIII

After a little while of marching; the forces of the Horde led by Thrall and Garrosh have finally reached the enemy encampment. The base was full of demons and fel orcs as the demonic barracks continues to summon more fel orcish warriors as well as lesser demon warriors while the demon portal gates continues to call upon greater demon warriors from the Twisting Nether. Various types of demons such as felguards, infernals, doom guards, and void walkers had filled the base together with the soldiers of the Fel Horde such are the fel orc grunts and raiders together with some nether drakes. The main demonic encampment was formidable and was also heavily guarded by the forces of the Legion. Upon the very sight of the base; the Warchief Thrall stated that this would not be an easy one. Garrosh replied that this shall be a glorious worthy war battle. The Warchief noted that this is the true reason why they came here for as they would be one step closer upon defeating the forces of the Legion in Outland once they accomplished this.

Without wasting any more time; Thrall and Garrosh then led their forces to attack the demonic base camp. The unsuspecting demons and fel orcs within the encampment had been surprised by the sudden assault of the Horde forces. The forces of the Legion within the base camp are just as numerous as the warriors led by Thrall and Garrosh. The relentless and fierce war battle had commenced between the warriors of the Horde against the forces of the Legion. As the battle had started; the leader of the main demonic encampment had shown up and it is none other than the old chieftain of the Dragonmaw Clan; Zuluhed the Whacked. Not only did Zuluhed have become a fel orc but also he had turned away from his away of shamanism thus, turned into a powerful warlock of the Legion. Thrall stated upon Zuluhed that it is a dear shame to see a veteran shaman that had been tainted with the evil demonic magic of the demons. Zuluhed had then casted his powerful Rain of Fire spells that brought down destructive waves of firestorms upon a huge area. The Rain of Fire harmed both troops of the Horde and the Legion that were battling each other.

The Warchief Thrall had also been damaged by the flaming meteors of the fire spell. Thrall answered back with a powerful Chain Lightning upon Zuluhed that also harmed the warlock as well as any other enemy troops with him. While the Warchief Thrall faces Zuluhed upon a battle of magical spells; Garrosh leads the armies of the Horde against the troops of demons and fel orcs within the fortified demonic encampment. Garrosh uses his own abilities such as conjuring multiple avatar images of himself as well as using his deadly Bladestorm skill upon any enemy troops that were near within him. The vicious war battle between the forces of the Horde and the warriors of the Legion continues. The standing demon gates were still summoning powerful demons from the Twisting Nether as the demolishers that had been brought by Thrall were firing huge flaming boulders upon the demon gates as well as any other demonic building structures. The warlock Zuluhed unleashes a powerful Carrion Swarm wave that hits many of troops from the Horde as Thrall summons his Feral Spirit Wolves to aid his warriors fight against the demons and fel orcs. The Warchief also casts off another Chain Lightning spell that hits Zuluhed and any other enemy warrior. The war battle within the demonic base was heavy and fierce. Vast troops of warriors upon both opposing sides are relentlessly clashing against each another. Right then; Zuluhed had used his ultimate spell by calling an additional infernal demon down from the sky.

The mighty infernal demon came down from the sky like a burning meteor and directly crashes in the middle of Horde warriors that were battling the demons and fel orcs within the base. Zuluhed then followed it up with another powerful Rain of Fire spell that directly hit a wide area within the demonic encampment that were full of warriors of both Horde and the Legion that were battling each other. Thrall and Garrosh have also been harmed by the Rain of Fire casted by Zuluhed. The Feral Wolf Spirits of Thrall had dissipated as the Warchief summons another two of Feral Wolf Spirits. Garrosh battled alongside with his troops against the demons and fel orcs. Zuluhed then casts off another powerful Carrion Swarm spell upon Thrall and the Horde troops. Thrall then answered back at Zuluhed with another Chain Lightning spell. There were those who already fallen upon the battlefield from both sides of the Horde and the Legion. The fierce heavy war battle still continues between the warriors of the Horde against the evil forces of the Legion.

After some time of battling; the forces of the Horde were somehow slowly able to gain the advantage. Garrosh has taken out the infernal demon that Zuluhed had summoned as he uses another deadly Bladestorm that killed many enemy warriors that were near him. Thrall continues to fight Zuluhed upon the battle of magical spells. Both the Warchief and the veteran fel orc warlock had been greatly damaged by the harmful spells of one another. However; Zuluhed the Whacked had been wounded more than Thrall as the old fel orc warlock lacks physical strength as well as directly being hit by series of Chain Lightning spells and being attacked by one of the Feral Spirit Wolves of Thrall. The Warchief, on the other hand, had not able to receive the same intensity of beating as Zuluhed for Thrall has more physical strength and resistance due to his young age. Many warriors from both sides of the Horde and the Legion had already died yet Thrall and his forces are slowly gaining the upper hand. Much of the main encampment of the enemy had also been decimated for there were many demonic building structures had been razed. Only few demon gates now stand within the base as the forces of the Horde continues to attack.

Garrosh then rallies all of the remaining Horde warriors to rise up and bring out their last upon defeating the forces of the Legion. Zuluhed casts off a last Carrion Swarm spell upon the Horde forces which killed some of the troops. The Warchief casts off another Chain Lightning spell upon the old fel orc warlock. Garrosh and the few remaining troops of the Horde continue to battle what is left of the demons and fel orc within the decimated base camp. The demolishers of the Horde also continue to shoot flaming boulders at the few standing demonic building structures. Garrosh made his last Bladestorm upon the battle which kills most of the remaining demon and fel orc warriors that were near him. Zuluhed had been totally weakened as his mana energies had also been drained. The Warchief Thrall casts off a last killing Chain Lightning spell upon Zuluhed which finally ended the life of the old veteran chieftain of the Dragonmaw Clan. At the same time; all of the demons and fel orcs within the ruined base camp had been killed. Thrall destroys the few left standing demon portal gates with his powerful Earthquake spell. The war battle had finally ended as Thrall, Garrosh and their few surviving warriors were victorious. The demons and fel orcs were all slain as the main demonic base had been destroyed. The forces of the Legion in Outland had now been cut off from one of their main source of reinforcements.

At the time Thrall and Garrosh led their group upon one way to the Mountains of Flame; Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan led the second half of the Horde and journey to the other path. The young chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan was truly honored upon personally getting to know the Tauren Chieftain, Cairne Bloodhoof, as well as the Shadow Hunter, Rokhan. Upon the way towards the other route to the mountains; the forces of the Horde being were led by Jorin were able to found a goldmine and decided to set up their own base camp in there. As the orc peons begin to construct their base; Rokhan and handful of his troll berserkers went to scout the area as they quickly left the base and began to spread out upon different locations. Jorin was amazed upon seeing such agile and cunning breed of trolls in the new Horde. Cairne stated upon Jorin that the Darkspear trolls are the fastest and smartest among the trolls that he had seen in Azeroth.

After some time; the base camp of Jorin had already been established. Rokhan and his trolls have returned from their scouting and reported ill news upon them. Rokhan told them that that he and his group were able to see three demonic bases within the foothills of the mountains. He added that all three bases seems to be outpost encampments but one of the three base camps were quite a bit formidable as it was also guarding the path that leads to the higher grounds of the mountain. Cairne stated that there must be something within the mountains that is truly important for the forces of the Legion. Jorin told them that they shall destroy those enemy bases and climb up the Mountains of Flame. Rokhan then begins to marshal their own strikeforce and prepares them for an assault against the multiple bases of the demons and fel orcs at the foothills of the mountains. After a little while of mustering of forces; vast warriors of the Horde being led by Jorin Deadeye, Cairne Bloodhoof and Rokhan then head on towards the enemy bases that Rokhan had spoke off.

Not long after; the forces of the Horde have finally reached the first demonic outpost base that Rokhan and his trolls had discovered. Jorin stated that they must not let this evil exist any longer as he led his Horde armies to attack the outpost encampment of the demons and fel orcs. The forces of the Horde then battled against the demon and fel orc warriors within the base. The base was quite fortified but it was only a small outpost encampment. Jorin and his forces would not have much problem upon destroying the outpost base. The troops that had been brought by Jorin outnumber the demons and fel orcs within the outpost. Cairne had led the front liner warriors to battle as Rokhan attacks from behind with the range warriors of the Horde. Jorin is not a warrior like his father but he is a young adept shaman. Though Jorin is still far from the levels of being a full pledge Far Seer such as Thrall and Drek’Thar; he can control his own magical spells derived from the natural elements and spirits. Jorin used his powers against the enemy forces as well as to support their warriors in battle. Soon after; the battle had ended as the forces of Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan claimed an easy victory upon the demons and fel orcs. The battle did not last long as the demonic outpost had been decimated by the forces of the Horde. Fortunately; only few had died from the side of the Horde. Rokhan and the other troll witch doctors used their magical healing spells upon the wounded warriors. Jorin was pleased upon the first step of their success within the Mountains of Flame. Cairne stated that they should immediately move along as there are more demonic encampments of the Legion around the vast areas of the Mountains of Flame.

Rokhan then led their forces towards the location of the other outpost base of the demons and fel orcs that was just almost same strong as the one that they had just destroyed. After a while of marching; the forces led by Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan were able to reach the other outpost base. Without wasting any moment; the forces of the Horde immediately besieged the enemy base. The numbers of the demons and fel orcs within this base are just as almost the same as the ones in the first outpost base. The forces of Horde then battled against the demons and fel orcs that were residing within the base. Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan led their troops to fight and crush the enemy forces. The three of them know that this would once again be an assured victorious battle. Eventually; all of the demons and fel orcs within the outpost had been slain as the forces of the Horde now destroy all the demonic building structure within the enemy encampment. Soon after; the enemy outpost base has been totally decimated. Few warriors from the troops of the Horde had been killed upon the assault. Rokhan and the other witch doctors healed the injured warriors.

The number of the troops led by Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan had been reduced upon attacking the demonic outpost bases as some warriors have fallen during the battles. Jorin Deadeye stated that they should return to their own encampment to rally their remaining forces and muster new ones. Rokhan agreed with Jorin as he replied that the next demonic base that they would assault is the one that is guarding the way up to the mountains. The Shadow Hunter told them that it was not an outpost base for the encampment itself was quite more formidable and defended compare to the two outpost bases that they have destroyed. Right then; the forces led by Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan went back to their base to assemble a bigger force than what they have brought upon assaulting the outpost encampments. Upon returning to their own base; they immediately saw that vast troops of demons and fel orcs are attacking their base. Through their base was quite fortified with guard towers; they did not left many warriors within encampment except only for the orc peons which are now hiding inside of the orc burrows and shooting spears at the enemies. Some of the building structures within the base of the Horde had been razed by the enemy forces.

Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan then quickly led their warriors to attack the demons and fel orcs that were assaulting their own encampment. A fierce battle occurred within the base of Jorin as the combined forces of the Horde defended their base against the demons and fel orcs who are attacking their base. Due to the combined efforts of the Horde warriors along with their leaders; Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan as well as with the defense of the tower guards and the peons inside the burrows; it was not long before the demons and fel orcs have been defeated. The forces of the Horde were successful upon defending their own base and defeating all of the enemy invaders. However; the forces of the Horde had lost some of their warriors upon the defense of their base. Rokhan and the other troll witch doctors healed the wounded troops while Cairne watch over the surroundings and made it sure that there are no more demon and fel orc reinforcements that are coming. Jorin watch over for the recovery of the base while commanding the peons to replace the destroyed buildings. Jorin stated that the demons and fel orcs must have come from the demonic base that is located on the site that leads up to the mountains. The three commanders rallied all of the remaining warriors as they marshaled more troops and bolster up their forces.


	14. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XIV

After a while of preparation; the vast armies of Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan finally head on towards the demonic encampment that was located at the base of the mountains to the northwestern route of the area. The troops that they had brought were much larger than what they have mustered upon assaulting the first two enemy outpost bases. After some time of marching; they have finally reached the base of the Mountains of Flame as they saw the enemy encampment that safeguards the path that leads up to the mountains. Right then; Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan led their warriors to battle as they assault the enemy base. The demonic base camp was quite formidable and is guarded by a considerable number of demons and fel orcs. There were a few number of demon gates that stand within the base that summon powerful demons from the Twisting Nether. A vicious war battle occurred between the armies of the Horde against the demons and fel orcs.

Cairne led the front line troops as he used his own warrior abilities of Shock Waves and War Stomps against the enemies. Rokhan, together with a handful of flyers and range attackers, had supported the melee warriors as they attack from behind. Rokhan used his dark voodoo spells of Hex upon any enemy warrior as well as summoning his Serpent Wards in the battlefield. The Shadow Hunter also used his Healing Wave spells upon the wounded warriors. The battle was already heavy and relentless. Jorin also joined the fight and used his shamanistic spells upon the battle. Right then; Jorin had seen someone unexpected within the base. The ogre chieftain of the Laughing Skull clan, Mogor, had come and joined the battle. However; Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan immediately sensed that Mogor the Ogre is possessed by a deep demonic powerful spell. Jorin quickly realized that the ogre chieftain is being controlled by the forces of the Burning Legion. Mogor the Ogre has become one of the commanders of the armies of the demons and fel orcs.

Mogor then casted a powerful Chain Lightning spell upon the forces of the Horde as he also casted the dreaded legendary Rune spell upon the different areas within the battlefield. Whether it is an enemy or an ally; those who step upon the areas where the Rune spell had been casted on would be struck by a fiery explosion capable of killing or badly injuring it. Jorin, immediately recognizing the powerful spell, warned all of his comrades to try to avoid the areas where the rune spell had been casted on. Due to the heavy war battle however; many forces from both the Horde and the Legion had fought among random locations within the base and unintentionally had run into the areas where the Rune spell was casted. Many troops from the Horde and of the Legion had been killed by the scattered Runes; others had been badly injured. The Rune symbols were small and cannot be easily seen by anyone especially with the intensity of the heavy battle of vast opposing forces. Cairne was one of those who unintentionally run into the Runes and had been badly wounded by its fiery explosion. Fortunately; Rokhan immediately healed Cairne and the other wounded Horde troops with his Healing Wave spells. Jorin, who had seen what happened to his comrades and allies, quickly attacked Mogor as the young shaman knows that the ogre chieftain is deeply possessed and can no longer be reason with. Jorin casted his own Chain Lightning upon Mogor while the ogre chieftain answered back with his own Chain Lightning spell upon Jorin. The Chain Lightning spell of Mogor was a bit more powerful than of Jorin. The relentless gruesome war battle continues between forces of the Horde and the Legion.

Right then; Mogor casted another deadly Runes spell upon various scattered places within the base. The ogre chieftain then also casted the powerful spell of Bloodlust upon some demon and fel orcish warriors. Jorin Deadeye quickly warned all of his comrades about the Rune spell that has been casted again within the grounds of the base. However; it could not be helped as the Rune symbols have been run into by some troops of the Horde and Legion that were heavily battling each other. The Rune symbols had then caused a fiery explosion which killed and badly injured many warriors from both sides. Rokhan quickly used his Healing Wave spells while the other troll witch doctors then conjured their Healing Wards to treat all of the surviving wounded warriors. The tauren spirit walkers of Cairne casted their Spirit Link spells upon the surviving troops of the Horde. While the other orc shamans have casted their own Bloodlust spells to support the other Horde Warriors; Jorin then used his Purge spell upon some demon and fel orc warriors to dispel the enemy Bloodlust spells that had been onto them casted by Mogor the Ogre.

Many warriors from both sides have already fallen and the demonic base had been partially destroyed due to combined efforts of the Horde armies and their leaders; Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan yet Mogor the Ogre is still deeply possessed by the dark spell. The remaining troops of the Horde and the Legion continue to relentlessly assault each other as the few standing demonic building structures continues to summon more demons. The demolishers brought by Jorin and Rokhan are still firing huge flaming boulders upon the enemy warriors as well as the demonic buildings within the base. Jorin had then casted another Chain Lightning spells upon Mogor. After a little while more of pure relentless battling; Mogor has been drained from his mana energies due to the constant casting of spells as he also already becoming weak due to the attacks and harmful spells that he had also received. Many of the demonic building structures had been destroyed and there are only few standing forces left for the side of the Legion. Jorin has lost many warriors too but because the support of the other commanders; the forces of the Horde are now slowly gaining the advantage as the surviving troops are still continuing their fierce assault.

Mogor made a final struck of Chain Lightning at Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan. Cairne attack Mogor and used his mighty War Stomp to knock out the ogre chieftain. Rokhan used his Hex spell upon Mogor which turned the ogre chieftain into a hapless fel boar. Jorin then casted another of his Chain Lightning spells upon the hexed Mogor which had now weakened the ogre chieftain. The few remaining demons and fel orcs are being killed one-by-one as the demonic encampment is almost fully decimated by the orc demolishers. Only one demon gate portal now stands within the base as it is being besieged by the forces of the Horde. The demons and fel orcs could no longer call upon for reinforcements. Cairne used his Shock Wave ability upon the weakened ogre chieftain as well to raze the few standing demonic buildings. Rokhan casted a last Healing Wave upon their remaining warriors to finish off the last few numbers of demons and fel orcs. Mogor could no longer fight as Jorin casted a final Chain Lightning spell upon the ogre chieftain. Mogor lies on the ground defeated. All of the demon and fel orcish warriors had now been killed and the demonic base is now totally destroyed. The Horde has lost many of their warriors during the war battle but in the end, a glorious hard-won victory had been claimed by the forces of the Horde.

Upon the ruins of the destroyed demonic base camp; Jorin Deadeye went to check on the dying ogre chieftain, Mogor. Rokhan and Cairne sensed that the demonic spell upon the ogre chieftain had been lifted. Mogor, upon his dying voice, had apologized to Jorin for everything that he has done as he stated that he did not knew of what he was doing. Jorin replied that he knows that it was not the fault of the ogre chieftain as the chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan complimented Mogor as a brave and honorable warrior for standing up against the forces of the Burning Legion in defense of Nagrand. Mogor told Jorin about the two main bases of the demons and fel orcs within the Mountains of Flame where vast groups of demons and fel orcs are being assembled before being sent to Hellfire Peninsula. The ogre chieftain said that one of the main bases can be found by following the northwestern path that leads up to the mountains. Mogor, upon his last words, told Jorin to not let the Laughing Skull clan fall. Jorin stated to Mogor that all of the clans in Outland are now with the new and stronger Horde. Mogor stated this would be a peaceful death for him knowing that his clan of the Laughing Skull is saved. Right then; the ogre chieftain had finally passed away. Jorin wished upon the winds to bear Mogor back to his own ancestors.

Jorin felt totally honored upon fighting alongside Rokhan and Cairne against the forces of the Legion as they were all successful in claiming the victory. Rokhan then told Jorin that they must now follow the path that leads up the mountains. Cairne stated that they must return to their base first and bolster up their forces once again before heading to the mountains. Rokhan agreed with Cairne as he also said that they must assemble the biggest force they could muster for they are now to find and assault the first main base of demons and fel orcs that Mogor had spoke off. It has then been decided that Cairne and Rokhan would lead the remaining warriors they have now and head up to the mountains to scout the area while Jorin would return to the base and marshal a new vast troops of warriors. Jorin Deadeye intends to form a very large army that would be enough to totally wipe out the main demonic base before following Cairne and Rokhan to the higher grounds. Right then; Rokhan and Cairne, along with the few surviving warriors, followed the path and went up to the mountains while Jorin head back to the base to train more warriors.

Upon returning to the base camp; Jorin immediately began marshalling a huge number of troops of orcs, trolls, taurens and ogres. Goblin Zeppelins were also been summoned for them to ride on and reach the mountain tops faster than simply marching on the ground. While Jorin prepares a full Horde strikeforce; Cairne and Rokhan, along with the surviving warriors, went on to the mountains as they saw nothing but small fiery craters as well the hot mountain dusty winds. The Mountains of Flame were also full giant dried trees as well as enormous thorny vines growing upon the dusty red soil. Cairne and Rokhan were amazed to see some native giant bird-like land creatures in the Mountains of Flame that somehow has a resemblance to the Wildkin in Azeroth. One of the surviving orc grunts is from the Thunderlord clan and told them that those giant bird species are called as Arakkoa which are now almost extinct in Outland. Cairne stated that the Mountains of Flame somehow reminds him of the Barrens. Soon after; Cairne and Rokhan have finally seen the large main demonic encampment. The fortified enemy base is guarded by a huge number of demons and fel orcs. There was also a lot of standing demon gates within the base.

Rokhan stated that this one of the main enemy bases which serves as the source of demonic reinforcements to the armies of the Legion. The Shadow Hunter pointed that the base should be destroyed once and for all as it is the true reason why they have come to the Mountains of Flame. Cairne replied that it would be futile to strike against the main enemy base with so little force that they only have with them as they must wait for the arrival of Jorin and the vast troops that he would assemble. After a while; a group of Horde goblin zeppelins and orc wind riders have arrived at the top of mountains as Rokhan made a signal of their location. The Zeppelins landed on the site where Rokhan and Cairne are located as Jorin Deadeye and the vast armies of the Horde have come out of the zeppelins. Huge numbers of orc grunts, tauren warriors, tauren spirit walkers, troll berserkers, orc shamans, troll witch doctors, ogre mages, kodo beast riders, mechanical orc demolishers and even some goblin sappers have all been marshaled by Jorin as they are all now ready to assault the demons and fel orcs in their base in a glorious war battle.

Jorin greeted Cairne and Rokhan as he also asked them of the current status. Rokhan told Jorin that the primary demonic encampment well fortified and is heavily guarded by vast numbers of demons and fel orcs. Jorin stated that soon the base would be nothing more but a shattered encampment that would become the grave for the demons and fel orcs in it as the forces of the Horde shall make their assault now. Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne then immediately led their all of the warriors and began their attack to the main demonic base. The demon and fel orcish warriors defended their own base and fought back against the Horde strikeforce. The fierce relentless war battle has once again been commenced. The vast mighty warriors of the Orcish Horde clashed against the evil innumerable soldiers of the Burning Legion. The three commanders of the Horde began using all of their powers and abilities in the battlefield against the enemy forces as well as to support their own troops in battle. The demonic barracks and the demon gate portals within the base are still continuing to summon more demonic troops to fight against the forces of the Horde. In the midst of the vicious war battle between the armies of the Horde and the soldiers of the Legion; the ruler of the demonic encampment has finally shown up himself in the battlefield.

It was the powerful warlock and evil counterpart of Jorin Deadeye, the chieftain of the Fel Orc Bleeding Hollow clan, Grillok Darkeye. Grillok made a huge laugh and greeted Jorin upon the battlefield. The Fel Orc Warlock congratulates Jorin Deadeye upon killing Mogor the Ogre who became his personal pet. Jorin now realized that it was Grillok who possessed Mogor with the powerful demonic spell and used the ogre chieftain as the warlock’s slave. Jorin Deadeye had been angered greatly as he stated that he shall avenge Mogor and that he shall have the head of Grillok. The Fel Orc Warlock chuckled upon the statements of Jorin as he insisted that he is the chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan and that Jorin is a no match against his dark powers. While the Rokhan and Cairne fight alongside the other troops of the Horde against the forces of the Legion; Jorin went to face Grillok upon a one-on-one battle of magic. Jorin then casted his Chain Lightning upon Grillok. After receiving the Chain Lightning spell; Grillok answered back with a powerful Carrion Swarm towards Jorin. The battle of spells was only just beginning for the two rival chieftains of the Bleeding Hollow as the forces of the Horde battle the demons and fel orcs.


	15. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XV

Grillok then used his powerful spell Cripple upon Jorin. Jorin was unable to move fast and attack effectively due to cursed spell that was casted upon him. Fortunately; Jorin cast his Purge spell upon himself to be free from the Cripple spell. Grillok followed up his attacks by casting another Carrion Swarm spell that hit Jorin and some other warriors of the Horde. Jorin Deadeye replied with his own Chain Lightning spell which harmed Grillok and other enemy forces nearby. The forces of the Horde had shown such considerable effort upon assaulting the enemy base camp and battling the forces of the Legion in it. Some of the demonic building structures within the enemy base had already been destroyed by the army of the Horde. However; the main base is still formidable and groups of powerful demons are being summoned through the demon gates as well as fel orcs from the demonic barracks. The fierce war battle proved to be harder than what Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne had thought. Despite the healing magic of Rokhan and the other troll witch doctors; many warriors from the other Horde are still being killed in the heavy war battle. Cairne Bloodhoof also continued to lead the front line melee warriors in the vicious battlefield.

As the battle continued on; many demons and fel orcs had been slaughtered by the troops of the Horde and the nearly half of the demonic encampment has been destroyed. However; the three commanders of the Horde realized that many of their forces had been killed in the war battle to the point that more than half of numbers of troops they brought had fallen in the battlefield. The demolishers that they have brought had also been destroyed by the demons and fel orcs. The remaining demonic structures within the enemy base would be quite difficult to raze without the supporting firepower of the siege weapons. Jorin and Grillok continue to battle each other with the duel of magical spells. Grillok casted his Unholy Frenzy upon himself. Though the Unholy Frenzy spell weakens the life stamina of Grillok; it increases his agile rate which causes him to attack faster. Jorin Deadeye mirrored the Unholy Frenzy of Grillok with his own Bloodlust spell. Jorin casted his powerful Bloodlust spell upon himself that caused him to move and attack faster. The two then continued to attack each other viciously. Grillok insulted Jorin that he is a pathetic weakling shaman and that the true power comes from the Burning Legion. Jorin then answered back and said that Grillok Darkeye is nothing more but a wretched mongrel slave of the demons.

The statement of Jorin made Grillok angrier as the Fel Orc Warlock casted his Carrion Swarm towards Jorin and the other troops of the Horde. Jorin Deadeye then strikes back with his Chain Lightning upon Grillok and the other soldiers of the Legion. The heavy war battle continued on between the remaining forces of the Horde against the demons and fel orcs. After a little while; the Horde forces were able to slay more demons and fel orcs as well as to decimate further the some demonic buildings within the encampment. However; there were more warriors from the Horde that died in the war battle and the remaining demon gates still continue to summon more powerful demons from the Twisting Nether. The forces of the Horde were only down to Jorin, Rokhan, Cairne and some few standing Horde warriors. Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne had been grievously weakened and drain out from their energies due to the heavy war battle. Jorin realized that they were about to be annihilated by the forces of the Legion. Jorin was still able to cast his Chain Lightning upon some demons and fel orcs soldiers which killed some of the enemy troops.

Grillok Darkeye laughed at Jorin as the warlock stated that the battle is now over. Grillok added that Jorin and the rest of his allies put up a great fight but they shall fall to the might of the Legion. The Fel Orc Warlock then casted his Carrion Swarm which directly all the remaining forces of the Horde. All of the troops of the Horde had been killed by the harmful spell of Grillok and only Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne had survived the Carrion Swarm spell. Rokhan was somehow still able to preserve some of his mana energies and cast a last Healing Wave upon Cairne, Jorin and himself to keep them alive. Grillok stated upon Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne that they shall all die as he commanded the demon and fel orc troops to finish the three of them. All hope was lost for Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne they were completely surrounded by the enemy forces and that they were not successful upon destroying the main demonic encampment in the Mountains of Flame. Cairne proudly told to Rokhan and Jorin that if they are all to fall then they shall die with honor.

Right then; vast troops of Horde warriors emerged from out of nowhere and began attacking the demons and fel orcs. Grillok Darkeye was been surprised by the sudden arrival of vast groups of Horde warriors and could believe his eyes. The war battle has once again been commenced between the forces of the Horde and the Legion. Grillok was confused and wondered of how was it even possible. Right then; the Warchief Thrall and the young Blademaster Garrosh Hellscream have shown up. Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan rejoiced to see their fellow Horde comrades. Thrall then greeted Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne. Jorin gave his thanks to the Warchief and to Garrosh for arriving on time and saving them. Rokhan stated that he thought it would have been the end for the three of them. The Warchief is glad that he and his forces were able to arrive just in time to save the three of them. Garrosh then spoke up and told all of them to immediately finish up the battle once and for all. Garrosh quickly went to join their forces to fight the demons and fel orcs.

Thrall, Cairne and Rokhan quickly engaged themselves in battle once more as Jorin Deadeye went to battle Grillok Darkeye once again. The vast troops of the Horde brought by Thrall and Garrosh are now slowly defeating the forces of the Legion as the siege demolishers of Thrall are razing the remaining demonic buildings as well as the standing demon gate portals. Garrosh then used his Mirror Image ability in the battlefield as well as his deadly Bladestorm skill to slay some of the enemy troops near him. The Warchief Thrall casted his own Chain Lightning spells upon the enemy warriors and he also summoned his Feral Wolf Spirits to aid them in battle. Jorin spoke on to Grillok and told him to never underestimate the strength and power of the Horde. Grillok casted his Unholy Frenzy upon himself but it was immediately been dispelled by the quick Purge spell casted by Jorin to him. After a little while of heavy war battling; majority of the demon and fel orc troops had already been killed and much of the building structures in the base had also been decimated. It is just a matter of time now before this main demonic base in the Mountains of Flame is totally razed as well. Only few warriors had fallen from the side of the Horde while only few now remain from the side of the demons and fel orcs. Grillok casted his Carrion Swarm upon the forces of the Horde but it only done little effect to the freshly strong Horde warriors. Jorin made his final words to Grillok as he told the fel orc warlock that he is the son of Kilrogg Deadeye and that he is only rightful chieftain of the true Bleeding Hollow clan.

Jorin Deadeye then casted a final Chain Lightning upon Grillok Darkeye which had finally end the life of the fel orc warlock. The Warchief Thrall commanded all of his warriors to completely raze the foul demonic base. Thrall casted his most powerful spell of Earthquake to destroy the few remaining demon portal gates. The rest of the Horde armies then burned all of the demonic buildings down to the ground. Soon after; victory was finally been claimed by the Horde. All of the demon gates had now been destroyed and the whole demonic encampment had been totally decimated. Jorin asked Thrall about the other main encampment and that how was the Warchief able to find them. The Warchief answered that they have rescued some captive orcs and ogres which told them about the two main demonic bases in the Mountains of Flame. Thrall stated that they had already destroyed the other main demonic base before they went on finding this one. The forces of the Horde were truly pleased upon their victory in the Mountains of Flame as not only they were able to claim the Mountains of Flame as part of their territory but also, at long last, the armies of the Orcish Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh, Cairne, Rokhan and Jorin were all successful upon crushing the main source of the troop reinforcements of the Legion in Outland.

The Mountains of Flame now lies as part of the territories held by the Horde in Outland. The primary demonic encampments in it as well as the demonic outpost bases had all been destroyed. Jorin Deadeye gave his thanks and honor for Rokhan and the other Darkspear trolls as well as to Cairne Bloodhoof and the whole of the mighty tauren race as strong proud races that are respected members of the Horde in which now he had fought alongside with and seen firsthand their courage and strength. The chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan also gave his full respect to the Warchief Thrall for his immense strong heroism and wise leadership for the whole of the Orcish Horde. Garrosh triumphantly shouted out the traditional warcry of the orcs that is spoken as Lok'tar Ogar as he told all of the forces of the Horde to rise up as they shall now take a one step closer upon fully defeating the Burning Legion in Outland and take back their rightful lands.

Now that the Burning Legion in Outland had been cut off from their major reinforcements and that the Mountains of Flame had now been taken by the Horde; Garrosh spoke to Thrall about their next move. The young Blademaster suggested that they should assault the Main Citadel in the Hellfire Peninsula and have the vile head of the Pit Lord Magtheridon. Thrall wisely stated that they may have been successful upon majorly cutting off the troops of the Legion in Outland but the remaining forces of Magtheridon in the Hellfire Peninsula are still considerably vast. The Warchief added that assaulting the Main Citadel of Outland will not be an easy task as there are other demonic Capitals in Outland for them to assault before going to the Main Citadel. Jorin then asked Thrall of what they shall do next then. The Warchief told them that they shall now head back to the center plains of the Hellfire Peninsula and speak with their Night Elven allies. Thrall said that they would need the wise counsel and guidance of Master Malfurion Stormrage as well as the crafty suggestions of the demon hunter Altruis. Garrosh, Jorin, Cairne and Rokhan agreed to the words of their Warchief as they quickly move out with the majority of the troops. Before leaving the mountains; Thrall left some of his warriors and workers to establish their own multiple scattered bases here within the Mountains of Flame and secure the area for the Horde.

Along their way back to the Hellfire Peninsula; Jorin told Garrosh and Thrall that he, along with Rokhan and Cairne, had encounter Mogor the Ogre, the chieftain of the Laughing Skull clan, in one of the demonic bases in the Mountains of Flame. Jorin told them that it was Grillok Darkeye who possessed the ogre chieftain in a deep demonic spell and enslaved Mogor to his own will. Jorin continued that they were forced to slay Mogor in the end in order to save him from the dark spell. Both Thrall and Garrosh grieved for the loss of the brave warrior chieftain of the Laughing Skull clan. Thrall also told Jorin that he and Garrosh had encountered the old veteran chieftain of the Dragonmaw clan, Zuluhed the Whacked, in the other primary demonic base in the Mountains of Flame. The Warchief told Jorin that Zuluhed is no longer the respected orc shaman that he once was. Thrall added that Zuluhed the Whacked had succumbed to evil of the Burning Legion and has become a warlock. Thrall stated that he had slain Zuluhed in the end of the war battle.

After hours of marching; Thrall and the forces of Horde have finally returned to the base camp of the Night Elves in the Hellfire Peninsula. It has been a few days past since Thrall lead the Horde towards the Mountains of Flame; the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage was the first to greet the warchief and the rest Horde upon their arrival. The Warchief Thrall humbly greeted Malfurion as he addressed the Archdruid as Master Stormrage. Malfurion asked Thrall about their journey in the Mountains of Flame. The Warchief told the Archdruid that the Horde had crushed the forces of the demons and fel orcs within the mountains and that the Burning Legion no longer has a major source of demonic reinforcements in Outland. Malfurion congratulated Thrall and the rest of the Horde for their successful mission in the Mountains of Flame. On the other hand; the Archdruid told the forces of the Horde that he and his brethren were able to defeat the forces of the Legion in Zangarmarsh and destroy the stronghold of the enemy within it. Malfurion stated that they had faced a powerful fel orc warlock called as Grandmaster Vorpil. The Archdruid told them that Vorpil and the other evil warlocks of the Legion were using the magical energies of the fountain in Zangarmarsh to further strengthen the powers of the demons and fel orcs in Outland.

Malfurion stated that the magical fountain created by Illidan’s Naga in Zangarmarsh had already been corrupted by the evil and dark essence of the demons and fel orcs who had been using the fountain so the Night Elves destroyed the fountain as well. The Warchief Thrall and the other commanders of the Horde honored the worthy achievements of the Night Elves upon aiding them in cleansing Outland from the evil grasp of the Legion. The forces of the Legion have once again been further defeated in Outland by the success of the Orcish Horde in the Mountains of Flame and also by the triumph of the Night Elves in Zangarmarsh. The Warchief Thrall, along with Jorin, Garrosh, Cairne and Rokhan, discussed to Malfurion Stormrage about the plans for their next move in Outland. Right then; the demon hunter Altruis came by and joined their meeting. Altruis told Thrall that they shall now head on to the north and destroy the demonic bases that protect the Main Citadel. The area itself is where Illidan had closed all of the dimensional gates of Ner’zhul before. Altruis added that the decimation of the bases would secure their victory over the plains of Hellfire Peninsula. Malfurion stated that they are currently preparing a huge army for a direct fierce assault upon the multiple demonic bases in the outskirts of the Main Citadel.


	16. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XVI

The Warchief Thrall realized that the plan of the Night Elves would result in cornering the forces of the Legion inside of their remaining Capital Strongholds in Outland. Garrosh said that if they should succeed upon destroying the remaining demonic bases in Hellfire Peninsula; they would then be able to easily storm inside the Main Citadel of Magtheridon and put an end to the reign of the Burning Legion in Outland. The demon hunter Altruis told Garrosh that before going to the Main Citadel; they must first destroy the stronghold of the Legion within Tempest Keep, the former Capital of the Prince Kael’thas and the Blood Elves who came with Illidan in Outland. Thrall and Garrosh then wondered about the race of the Blood Elves. Malfurion explained to them that the elves that came with Illidan are the surviving high elves from Quel’thalas that had been razed by the Undead Scourge which ever since have named themselves as the Blood Elves.

Garrosh stated that it does not matter of what they are called now for both Blood Elves and High Elves are just the same exact race. Altruis then continued to explain to Thrall and Garrosh that after they destroy the demonic bases that guards the Main Citadel; they must go first into the Tempest Keep which lies to the far west of the Main Citadel. The demon hunter finally added that it has come to him that the Warchief of the Fel Horde, Kargath Bladefist, is the one who now rules the Tempest Keep. The last statement of Altruis had immediately caught the attention of Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin. The Warchief then asked the demon hunter if he is assured of what he just said. Malfurion then spoke in the place of Altruis and confirmed it as true information. The Archdruid stated that he they learned it directly from Grandmaster Vorpil in Zangarmarsh.

Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin looked upon to one another and thought about the situation as well as their next move. After a few moments; the Warchief told Malfurion and Altruis that the Horde shall join them upon assaulting and crushing the last of the enemy bases in Hellfire Peninsula. Malfurion then stated that with their combined forces; they shall have a better chance upon the destroying last of the demonic bases that guards the Main Citadel. Thrall then told Malfurion that after they destroy the bases; they must replace it with their own encampments within the area to prevent the forces of the Legion in the Main Citadel of coming out of their stronghold. Malfurion agreed to the plans of the Warchief as he commented that Magtheridon and his forces would no longer be able to find an escape outside of the Main Citadel. The Warchief then added that the Horde shall then proceed to the Tempest Keep and face the Warchief of the Fel Horde, Kargath Bladefist, after they have destroyed all of the enemy bases that are protecting the Main Citadel of Magtheridon and establishing their own encampments within the same site near the main citadel.

Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne had all agreed to the plans thought by their Warchief as they went to assemble their forces and prepare them all to move out soon. Not long after; the armies of the Night Elves led by the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and the demon hunter Altruis have all been mustered and were set to move out. Right then; the vast allied forces of the Horde and the Night Elves had begun their exodus and head towards the northern direction. Along the way; Garrosh stated that soon victory shall be claimed in Outland and that the Legion will fall. Jorin replied that he never felt so close upon achieving such glorious triumph before. Thrall told them that Outland rightfully belongs to the Horde and that they shall now take it back from the Legion.

After hours of marching through the desolate barrens of the Hellfire Peninsula; the allied forces of the Horde and the Night Elves have finally reached their destination as they were standing on a hill overlooking at the Main Citadel of Magtheridon from afar. The demon hunter Altruis stated that the Main Citadel is very different now compare to the time when his master, Illidan, had first led them to invade Outland and defeat the forces of the Burning Legion as well as to overthrow Magtheridon for his lordship. With the hybrid demonic-elven keen sight and senses of the blind eyes of Altruis; the demon hunter added that he can see clearly from quite a distant that the Main Citadel is more heavily defended now compare before and that he can see five strong demonic bases on the outskirts of the Main Citadel. However; Malfurion stated that there are no available goldmines nearby for them to set on their bases. The Warchief Thrall then replied that they can perform an immediate aggressive attack upon two of those bases and replace it by seting up their own encampments out from the goldmines that lie within those bases. Malfurion quickly agreed to the brilliant idea of the young Warchief as the Archdruid prepared his army for battle. Thrall also assembled all of his troops in the Horde as they would now strike at one of the enemy bases.

The forces of the led by Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne then assault the first demonic base and battled against the forces of the Legion within it. At the same time; the army of the Night Elves led by Malfurion Stormrage and Altruis approached another enemy base and began their assault against the demons and fel orcs within it. The separate forces of the Horde and of the Night Elves lay siege upon two different demonic base camps in the hopes of claiming the goldmines for their resources to be used as well as to further weaken the defenses of the Legion in Hellfire Peninsula. The war battles are fierce as the demons and fel orcs fought viciously upon defending their own bases as well as the Main Citadel of their Magtheridon. The demonic bases also proved to be quite a bit strong and fortified. However; forces of the Horde and the Night Elves outnumbered the demons and fel orcs within each demonic base. The demons and fel orcs are also leaderless unlike the forces of the Horde and the Night Elves. It goes to show that both forces of the Horde and of the Night Elves have the advantage and the odds are in their favor.

Though the demons and fel orcs are doing their best to defend each of their bases and protect the Main Citadel; they are now slowly being defeated by the forces of the Horde and of the Night Elves within each of their encampments. After a while of vicious battling; all of the demons and fel orcs have been slain as the warriors of the Horde and the Night Elves have began destroying the demonic building structures. Eventually; the Orcish Horde led by the Warchief Thrall and the Night Elven army led by Malfurion have successfully conquered the first two demonic bases that are guarding the Main Citadel. Officially; there are only three demonic encampments now left standing within the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. The forces of the Horde also saw the triumph of the Night Elves upon the other enemy base. Jorin Deadeye had been impressed by the fighting skills of Night Elves as he commented them as perfect warriors with such unmatched savagery. Garrosh proudly stated that two of the five enemy bases had already fallen and that only three cursed demon encampments now stand between them and the Main Citadel. Both Thrall and Malfurion had then sent all of their builders to begin constructing their base camps immediately.

After some time; the encampments of both Thrall and Malfurion had already been established as they began marshaling their forces once more upon assaulting the next two demonic bases. Just then; vast troops of demons and fel orcs that came from the other demonic encampments have attacked the bases of both the Horde and of the Night Elves. The Warchief immediately alerted his warriors the other leaders in command to quickly respond to the demons and fel orcs that are attacking them. Malfurion and Altruis quickly had done the same thing in defense of their own base camp. The battle has once again been commenced as it is the Orcish Horde and the Night Elves are the ones now who are defending their newly constructed base which had been created from the very same areas where the first two of the five demonic encampments used to stand. After a while of fierce battling against the demons and fel orcs; the warriors of the Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne were successfully able to defeat all of the demon and fel orc soldiers that were attacking them. After a little while then; the night elven armies led by Malfurion and Altruis had also defeated the invaders and successfully defended their own base.

Thrall and Malfurion then continued mustering their troops before moving out and performing a counter attack upon the remaining enemy bases. Within the side of the Horde; Thrall assigned his old friend, Cairne Bloodhoof, to remain within their base and ensure its safety against any more possible attacks from the demons and fel orcs. The Tauren Chieftain willingly agreed to his old friend as he decided to just remain within their base and oversee its defense. Not long after that; the newly mustered forces Horde is once again ready to assault another of the three remaining enemy base camps. This time; the Horde troops would only be led by Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin and Rokhan as Cairne would now remain within the base. The newly assembled Night Elven soldiers were now also ready upon assaulting another demonic base. Jorin and Garrosh had been amazed to see in their first time such large intimidating two headed dragons being commanded by the Archdruid Malfurion. The Warchief explained to them that those mighty dragons are called as Chimaeras which had long been close allies of the Night Elves in their homeland of Ashenvale.

Thrall then finally ordered all of his troops to move out and head on to the next closest demonic base from their own keep. Malfurion and Altruis also did the same thing with their own army. The Warchief led his forces to further push towards the northern route and find another enemy base camp. On the side of the Night Elves; they were quick upon finding the next base as they had already seen it from afar before with their keen elven sight. Malfurion and Altruis quickly led their warriors to battle the demons and fel orcs as well as to destroy the third demonic base camp that was guarding Magtheridon’s Citadel. On the other hand; Thrall and his forces are still finding the next and fourth demonic base. They suddenly had stumble upon a couple of defensive towers guarded by a small group of demons. Thrall then led his forces to slay the demons and destroy the towers. The vast troops of the Horde heed their Warchief as they began their attack. The forces of the Horde made a short work of the small group of demons and of the two towers. However; one felhound was able to survive and had escape them. Garrosh tried to chase the felhound to slay it but Thrall halted him. The Warchief explained that they must let the felhound live for now as they shall follow it for it is possible that the demon is heading back to its base.

The felhound had quickly run as fast as it could while the troops of the Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin and Rokhan did not allow the demon to be lost on their sight as they immediately followed the felhound to where it is heading to. Not long after; the felhound had finally reached safety within the compounds of another demonic base camp that was protecting the Main Citadel. The forces of the Horde have finally found and successfully reached the fourth enemy encampment. Without wasting any moment; Thrall ordered his warriors to attack the demonic base camp. Garrosh, Jorin and Rokhan then led the forces of the Horde and lay siege upon the fourth enemy base. Just like in the previous base; the demons and fel orcs heavily guards their own base camp and the encampment itself is heavily defended by demonic towers. Once again; the war battle has been commenced as the Orcish Horde strike against the demons and fel orcs. The leaders of the Horde used all of their powers and abilities against the enemy troops as well as to boost up their warriors in battle. Rokhan not only used his Healing Wave, Hex and Serpent Ward spells but also he used his most powerful dark magic of Voodoo Spirits that summons a swarm of angry spirits that drain the life strength of nearby enemy troops which would also replenish the life strength of the Shadow Hunter itself from what they drain from their victims.

The numerous warriors of orcs, trolls, ogres and tauren continue their aggressive upon the enemy base. The powerful skills and magic of the Horde leaders, along with the vast number of troops that had brought, had made a short work of the enemy warriors. Many demons and fel orcs are falling within the battlefield while only some had fallen from the side of the Horde. The fourth demonic base is now slowly being conquered being by the forces of Thrall. Unlike the Horde troops; the demons and fel orcs within the fourth base were leaderless. The war battle was not yet over but victory was already assured by the Warchief Thrall. After some time later; the battle had finally ended as all of the demons and fel orcs within the fourth base had already been slain. Much of the base had already been razed as the forces of the Horde are just finishing up what is left of the demonic buildings. Soon after; Thrall and his troops have successfully conquered the fourth enemy base camp that protects Magtheridon’s Main Citadel. The Warchief then sent in his peons to construct them a new encampment from the site where the enemy base used to stand.

Thrall encourages all of his warriors from the Horde to rise up as they are now closer than ever upon claiming the whole red plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. Loud glorious chants and warcries of Horde warriors had filled air as early celebration rose among them about their close victory in Outland. Jorin Deadeye and Garrosh Hellscream can truly feel the triumphant strength and power of the Orcish Horde as they salute their Warchief with utter respect. Jorin commented that he never thought before that they would be able to reach this stage yet because of the new Horde; they shall now do the impossible and defeat the Burning Legion in Outland. Garrosh noted that the Horde shall crush the forces of the Legion and hang the heads of all the demon leaders upon the pikes of the Main Citadel that would so belong to them. Thrall wisely gave his advice that they should not become too overconfident based on their present success here as the standing forces of Magtheridon are still considerably strong and numerous. The Warchief also added that Kargath Bladefist is yet to be deal with. Garrosh replied that they shall then see to it in the end.


	17. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XVII

After some time later; the new base camp of Thrall has finally been completed as the Warchief then marshals another vast Horde strikeforce. Just then; a night elven hippogryph rider arrived at the new base of Thrall and greeted the Horde leaders. The night elf hippogryph rider praised the Horde forces upon decimating the fourth enemy base as she also brought word from Malfurion Stormrage about their success upon conquering the demonic base within the other side. Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin and Rokhan were pleased by the success of the Night Elves upon the other base as they realized that four out of the five demonic bases that protects the Main Citadel have already been destroyed. Only one last cursed demonic base now stands before they claimed the whole dessert plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. The hippogryph rider added that they have also already constructed their own new base camp from the ruins of the third enemy base some time ago and that they are now preparing for an attack against the last enemy base that guards the Main Citadel. The fifth demonic base stands just meters away from the front gates of the Main Citadel.

The hippogryph rider lastly stated that Shando Stormrage has already mustered their vast army and would soon strike upon the last enemy base. The hippogryph rider then flew due east and head back to her own base as she had already told the Horde leaders about Malfurion’s plans. Back in the Horde encampment; the Warchief Thrall tells all of his warriors that their victory is near and that only one more demonic base camp stands before they would officially take control of the whole Hellfire Peninsula as well as surrounding the Main Citadel. Thrall stated that soon they shall corner in Magtheridon and his remaining forces within the Main Citadel as well as Kargath Bladefist and his warriors inside the Tempest Keep. The Warchief then shouted out their traditional warcry of Lok’tar Ogar as they would head on the last base and vanquish the forces of the Legion in it. Like Cairne Bloodhoof; Thrall assigned one of his close friends to keep an eye over their base and defend it against any possible attack from the enemy. The Warchief assigned the Shadow Hunter Rokhan to oversee their base and organize its defenses as Thrall, along with Garrosh and Jorin, would lead the armies of the Horde to assault the fifth demonic encampment.

The Shadow Hunter gladly accepted the duty assigned to him by his Warchief as he agreed to remain in their second base camp and defend it from any demons and fel orcs that might attack it just as Cairne Bloodhoof is currently doing in the first base. Thrall continued to bolster up his forces within the base. After a little while more; the armies of the Horde were once again ready for war battle. Garrosh Hellscream and Jorin Deadeye were truly eager upon destroying the final enemy base and conquering the whole plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. Right then; Thrall had led all of his troops to move to the northern direction and head towards the last enemy base camp. Not long after; the forces of the Horde have finally reached the fifth enemy encampment. The fifth demonic base is quite near to the Main Citadel as the Horde could see the frontal gates of the Main Citadel itself. The last enemy base camp had the most number of the demon and fel orc warriors within it as it also the most fortified demonic base that they have ever seen in Outland. Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin then noticed that their Night Elves led by Malfurion and Altruis had already begun their assault upon the enemy base and are now battling the demons and fel orcs. Thrall quickly told all of his warriors to aid their allies and to destroy this base once and for all.

The army of the Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin then assaulted the fifth demonic base and joined their Night Elven allies in the war battle against the demons and fel orcs. Thrall was the first one to greet the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage in the battlefield as the Warchief assumed that they were not too late upon their arrival. Malfurion had greeted Thrall back as the Archdruid replied their arrival was just in time. Malfurion stated that they should end now this for good. The Archdruid then continued to battle against the demons and fel orcs as he uses his Entangling Roots ability on any random enemy troop as well as converting the giant mushroom trees around into multiple Treants that would fight for them. Thrall used his Chain Lightning spell against the enemy troops as well as summoning his Feral Spirit Wolves to aid them in the war battle. The demon hunter Altruis had been viciously fighting the demons and fel orcs within the fifth enemy base for quite a while now as Garrosh Hellscream and Jorin Deadeye joins him in the battlefield.

While fighting against the demons and fel orcs; Garrosh Hellscream commented at the demon hunter as a truly great warrior with such unmatched savagery that he has seen in battle as he also added that he had never seen someone before that could fight well with such untold agile and strength in combat. Altruis replied that he had been trained well by his master, Illidan Stormrage, and that everything he knows about demon hunting was been taught to him personally by Illidan. Garrosh complimented that the Night Elves are one of the mightiest races that he had met in his life and that they are even stronger than the high elves or blood elves in the Human Alliance. Altruis stated that they are not the high elves or the blood elves. The demon hunter noted that they are the Night Elves, the ancient defenders of Azeroth and the sworn enemies of the Legion. Altruis used his powerful Immolation spell which engulfs the demon hunter in fel flames that burns all enemy troops near him. Altruis also casted his Mana Burn spell against some demon and fel orc spellcasters to scorch out some of their magical energies and to inflict harm on them.

Jorin Deadeye was amazed to see in up close the display of the dark powers of the demon hunter. The fierce war battle within the last demonic base continued on. Many demons and fel orcs are one by one falling within the battlefield as there were also many Night Elves and Horde troops that are being killed and seriously injured in the heavy battle. The Archdruid Malfurion then casted his most powerful spell of Tranquility which causes a magical rains of healing energy to pour down in a large area around the Archdruid. The magical water rains heals all of the Night Elves as well as the allied Horde troops. As a young aspiring shaman; Jorin Deadeye had been truly impressed by the great powers of a master druid. Jorin learned that druidism shares quite many similarities with shamanism. Many Horde and Night Elven troops are being healed by the rainwater that showers them in the battlefield. After a while; the Tranquility spell of Malfurion had ended as many Horde and Night Elf warriors had been fully healed. The heavy war battle continues on the reenergized troops of the Horde and the Night Elves battle against the demons and fel orcs standing within the base as a huge part of the encampment had already been razed. Garrosh used his deadly Bladestorm skill to slay the demon and fel orc warriors that were near him. The heavy war battle continued on for a while as this time; many demons, fel orcs, Horde troops and Night Elves died in the battle as nearly half of the base had already been destroyed.

Fortunately; there were more demons and fel orcs that had been killed in the battlefield than Night Elf and Horde warriors. Victory is about to be claimed by the allied forces of Thrall and Malfurion as there were only a few demon and fel orc troops defending the base and much of the base itself had already been razed. However; something unexpected occurred as the frontal gates of the Main Citadel had opened. A huge group of demon and fel orc warriors had come out of the Main Citadel and charged to the demonic base to attack the Night Elves and the Horde troops. A huge number of reinforcements were sent by Magtheridon from the Main Citadel to assault the Night Elf and Horde troops. The Warchief Thrall and the Archdruid Malfurion quickly rallied all of their remaining forces as they shall now face another wave of demon and fel orc warriors.

The few remaining demons and fel orcs within the base united with the group that came from the Main Citadel. The relentless heavy war battle had once again been commenced between the two opposing forces. Thrall and Malfurion realized that the battle here is far from over. The Warchief once again calls upon his Spirit Wolves to fight for him as he uses his harmful Chain Lightning spells against the enemy forces. Malfurion continues to convert the few remaining mushroom tress into Treant warriors as he uses his Entangling Roots against any enemy troop. Garrosh uses his Mirror Image ability in the hopes of confusing the enemy troops with his own self illusions. Altruis uses his Immolation and Mana Burn spells against the enemy forces while he also physically battles in combat. Jorin, along with Thrall, uses his harmful shamanistic powers upon the enemies. The allied forces of the Horde and Night Elves are once again in the midst of war.

Garrosh and Altruis led the front line melee warriors in the battlefield while Thrall and Jorin attacked from behind with their own casting of spells along with the other range attackers and spell caster troops. The Archdruid Malfurion casted his Tranquility once more to heal all of his warriors and allied Horde troops in the war battle. Despite being outnumbered by the demons and fel orcs; the allied forces of the Horde and the Night Elves slowly been able to maneuver the scales of the battle in their favor. Though the war battle itself was still fierce and heavy as the demons and fel orcs would not stop until the Night Elves and the Horde are defeated. After some time of relentless battling; many demon and fel orc warriors have already been slain and the fifth demonic base is almost fully razed as only a few building structures now left standing within it.

Soon after; the forces of the Burning Legion have already been defeated as the demon and fel orc reinforcements had all been slain. The fifth demonic base had been totally destroyed by the allied forces of Thrall and Malfurion. Many warriors of the Horde and the Night Elves had died during the battle but, at long last, victory has finally been achieved. The last demonic base that guards the Main Citadel now lies in ruins as the entire red dessert plains of the Hellfire Peninsula are no longer controlled by the forces of the Burning Legion in Outland. The Main Citadel now lies just meters away from where the forces of the Horde and the Night Elves are currently standing as it is no longer guarded. Thrall turn to his remaining warriors as he triumphantly told them that the Legion’s forces in Hellfire Peninsula had been destroyed at last. The Warchief shouted out the traditional warcry of Lok’tar Ogar as he encourages his comrades to rise up as they shall soon put an end to the reign of the Legion and take back all that is left of their own ancestral lands.

Garrosh shouted out that Outland shall be freed at last as he rose up his Gorehowl and screamed out loud of victory for the Horde. Jorin Deadeye salutes his Warchief as he added that they have now successfully conquered the whole of the Hellfire Peninsula. Jorin stated that there is no way for Magtheridon to escape the wrath of the Horde now. Thrall stated that before they attack the Main Citadel; they must first lay siege upon the Tempest Keep and deal with the Warchief of the Fel Horde, Kargath Bladefist. Right then; Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin approached their allies of the Night Elves as they show their honor for the Night Elves who had helped them all the way upon defeating the Burning Legion in Outland. Garrosh honors the Night Elves as one of the mightiest race that he had ever met. Garrosh describes the Night Elves as perfect warriors with no equal just as his father, Grom, had described them in the past. Jorin gave his full respect on such strong and honorable race that had always bravely fought against the evil forces of the Burning Legion.

Jorin also honored the magical ways practiced by the Night Elves of Druidism that harness the powers of nature and aims to preserve balance as well as to protect life. The Warchief Thrall told the Night Elves that the Horde owes a big debt to them. Thrall gave his deepest gratitude to Malfurion Stormrage and to demon hunter Altruis upon helping them in their campaign against the Legion. Thrall honors those Night Elves who had fallen upon fighting the enemy in Outland. Malfurion Stormrage replied to Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin and told them that he and his forces willingly came along with them in Outland to end the major threat of the Burning Legion of an another invasion of Azeroth before it even begins. The Archdruid stated that he and his comrades are all glad that they were able to help the Horde reclaimed much of their lands in Outland as well as to defeat as many forces of the Legion as they could. Malfurion told them that their success in all throughout of the Hellfire Peninsula had significantly weakened the forces of the Burning Legion in Outland. The Archdruid added that the remaining armies of the Magtheridon may still be considerable but surely it is no longer enough to make another invasion in Azeroth.

Malfurion stated that since the forces of the Burning Legion in Hellfire Peninsula have already been defeated; it is now time for him to continue on his personal quest of finding about the true fate of his very own brother; Illidan. Jorin Deadeye had been surprised as he did not knew all along that Illidan, the demonic-elven demon hunter who had led the Naga and the Blood Elves to Outland to fight against the forces of the Magtheridon before, is actually the very own brother of Malfurion. The Archdruid stated that he had heard before that the dreadlord who had freed the Pit Lord Magtheridon and led the armies of the Legion upon retaking Outland, is the demon that his brother, Illidan, had faced in the final war battle in Outland several months ago. The name of the dreadlord is Mephistroth. Malfurion explained that Mephistroth is the third most powerful dreadlord next to his brothers Anetheron and Tichondrius. The Warchief Thrall remembered Anetheron as the powerful dreadlord of the Legion that they had fought in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. While Thrall had recalled about Anetheron; Malfurion explained that Tichondrius was the most powerful dreadlord ever and was the first leader of that demonic race in which it was Illidan who killed Tichondrius long ago. During the War in Outland months ago; Mephistroth aimed to face Illidan in the final war battle in the hopes of succeeding where Tichondrius failed.


	18. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XVIII

Malfurion stated that he may be able to find more answers within the Shadowmoon Valley to the far east of the Main Citadel as he heard from Grandmaster Vorpil that Mephistroth has made the Shadowmoon Prison as his own Fortress. The Shadowmoon Prison is where Magtheridon had been imprisoned by Illidan. The Archdruid stated that he and his forces will now head towards the Shadowmoon prison to look for more clues about the fate of his own brother. The Warchief Thrall had fully understood everything of what the Archdruid had said and intends to do as he wished Malfurion the best of luck of finding out the fate of Illidan. Thrall stated that he shall never forget of what Malfurion and the rest of the Night Elves have done for him and the Horde.

Malfurion also wished for Thrall and the rest of the Orcish Horde to succeed in their mission in reclaiming the whole of Outland and defeating Magtheridon. The Archdruid told the Warchief that the fate of Azeroth now lies upon the Horde now. Malfurion finally reminded them that until the Burning Legion are not fully defeated in Outland; the planet of Azeroth would remain in a grave danger of another threat of demonic invasion. The Warchief Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin then received a blessing touch of nature from Master Malfurion Stormrage as the Archdruid had wished them all a successful victory. Malfurion Stormrage, Altruis and the rest of the Night Elf forces have finally move out and head towards the eastern direction to the Shadowmoon Valley.

The Warchief Thrall then turns to his warriors and told them to prepare as they shall muster another force of their own as they shall soon move out towards the western route to the Tempest Keep and face Kargath Bladefist. Thrall commanded some of his warriors to head back to their previous bases to tell Rokhan and Cairne about their victory in the last demonic base. Right then; the Warchief sent his peons to establish a final base camp in the same area where the ruined demonic encampment used to stand. While the orc peons begin to work on the base; Thrall, Jorin and Garrosh looked upon the Main Citadel of Magtheridon that stands just meters away from them. Even from quite a distance; they could feel the demonic evil that lies within that Fortress. The Warchief made a vow that Magtheridon shall soon fall and that the Citadel will be cleansed.

After a while of waiting; the last base of Thrall out of the ruins of the fifth demonic base had finally been completed. The new base of Thrall had been fully fortified with heavy defensive towers to ensure that no enemy forces could break through the base. Right then; the warriors that Thrall sent out had finally returned and along them were Rokhan and Cairne. Thrall was pleased to see his old friends once more as the Warchief immediately told them about the situation in the place. The Warchief told Cairne and Rokhan that the last base that they constructed would serve as the primary guard base that would ensure that no demon or fel orc could ever escape into the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. It would be the first defense among their multiple scattered bases in the red dessert that would block and prevent the forces of the Legion that would foolishly attempt to pass through plains of the Hellfire Peninsula and cross through the Dark Portal located in the far southernmost part of Outland. Thrall noted that just like the other bases they have made throughout the areas that they conquered in Outland; this newly constructed base must be heavily guarded of not only by fortified towers but also by a greater number of troops than any other of their bases while he, Garrosh and Jorin would lead a force upon assaulting the Tempest Keep.

The Warchief stated that there must be someone to be left in this base and will lead the other troops that would serve as the first line of defenders within this newly constructed base camp. Rokhan replied that he and Cairne are already been assigned to be in charge of overseeing the defenses of the two previous bases before this one. Thrall agreed as he said that he can no longer indeed assigned Rokhan and Cairne to watch over this newly created base. The Warchief then wondered if there must be some other way for this base to have its own considerable defenders. Right then; a familiar voice spoke out of nowhere and said that they would be the ones to watch over this final base camp. Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne looked to the direction from where the voice had come from and have been surprised to see the sudden arrival of Drek’Thar, Nazgrel and the chieftain of the Mok'Nathal, Leoroxx, along with a huge number of warriors.

Thrall and the other commanders were truly pleased to see their other comrades as the Warchief asked them of what were they doing in this place. Leoroxx, the one who spoke to Thrall a while ago, replied that they have heard all about the success of the Horde in all throughout of Outland. Drek’Thar stated that after hearing about their success; Leoroxx, Nazgrel and himself decided to journey back into the Hellfire Peninsula to see it all. Nazgrel congratulated Thrall and the other commanders for their triumphant achievements in most parts of Outland. The Warchief humbly stated that the credit that not solely belongs to the Horde but to their allies of the Night Elves as well. Drek’Thar stated that they had also heard all about the efforts of the great druid Malfurion and his night elven forces as the old shaman would wish to thank them personally for aiding the Horde in defeating the Legion in Outland. Thrall replied that Malfurion Stormrage and his forces have already left towards Shadowmoon Valley to find out more about the fate of Malfurion’s brother, Illidan Stormrage, as well as to hunt down the powerful dreadlord called as Mephistroth.

The Warchief stated that while the Night Elves would deal with Mephistroth on Shadowmoon Valley; the Horde shall then deal with the Warchief of the Fel Horde, Kargath Bladefist, located in the former Blood Elven stronghold of Tempest Keep that lies in the west of the Main Citadel. Thrall stated that he would need someone to lead a number of troops and guard this base as well as to keep an eye at the Main Citadel of Magtheridon while they assault the Tempest Keep. Right then; Nazgrel answered that it up to himself, Drek’Thar and Leoroxx to do the job and guard this newly created base camp. Leoroxx told the Warchief that they had brought a lot of warriors with them from Nagrand to support and aid the rest of the Horde upon full destroying the Burning Legion in Outland. Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne were truly pleased by the surprised coming of their other comrades. The Warchief then instructed all of the other Horde commanders to position themselves in the bases that they have been assigned to as Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin would now lead another vast force of their own and make an assault at the Tempest Keep. After a little while of preparation; the forces of Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin had already been assembled as they immediately move out to the far western direction and head towards the Tempest Keep. After a few hours of marching; Thrall, Garrosh and Cairne had finally reached the stronghold of the Tempest Keep. The Tempest Keep appears to be as an enchanted formidable fortress that has been fully controlled and tainted by the demons of the Burning Legion just like the Main Citadel.

Garrosh Hellscream stated that it is within these walls is where the Warchief of the Fel Horde and the highest lieutenant of Magtherdion resides. The Keep was heavily defended with huge demonic towers built on top of the outer walls of the Keep itself. Fortunately, Thrall has brought along some demolishers of his own. Right then; the forces of the Horde had begun their assault as the siege machines of Thrall shoots its flaming boulders on the huge demonic towers. One by one; the huge defensive towers had been destroyed yet the gates of the Tempest Keep remains shut as not a single demon or fel orc came out of the Keep. Eventually; the demolishers were finally able to destroy all of the demonic towers built within the walls of the Tempest Keep yet there were still no forces of the Legion that came out of the Keep. Jorin Deadeye stated that those demons and fel orcs are nothing more but a bunch of wretched spineless cowards. The Warchief replied that if the enemy would not come out then the Horde shall be the one to come in and crush them all. The siege demolishers fired out its flaming boulders at the main frontal gates of the Tempest Keep. The frontal gates of Keep had then been shattered into small pieces.

Right then; the Warchief shouted out to his forces to charge inside and slay all those who stand against the Horde. Garrosh Hellscream shouted out the traditional warcry of Lok’tar Ogar as he valiantly leaded the Horde warriors to charge inside of the Tempest Keep. Once inside; they had been immediately attacked by a large group of demons and fel orcs. The forces of the Horde then bravely fought against the enemy group. It was only short fierce battle as the group of demons had been easily defeated by the troops of the Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin. The forces of the Horde then quickly moved in further into the inner part of the Tempest Keep. Thrall was able to see some orc and ogre captives within the prison chambers inside of the Tempest Keep. The Warchief immediately ordered that the imprisoned orcs and ogres be freed. The forces of the Horde have fought against every group of demons and fel orcs that they come across within the every corners of the Tempest Keep while, at the same time, freeing the other imprisoned the orc and ogre warriors that they passed on. The battle raged between the demons and fel orcs residing within Tempest Keep against the forces of the Orcish Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin.

The forces of the Legion within Tempest Keep are easily being overpowered by the strength and huge numbers of the Horde troops. Furthermore; many captive orcs and ogres have been freed by Thrall that serves as additional warriors to the Horde forces. As the Horde troops led by Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin nearly approach the topmost part of the Tempest Keep; they noticed that there are more demons and fel orcs stationed within the upper floors of the Keep. After a while of fierce battling against multiple scattered groups of demons and fel orcs, the forces of the Horde have finally reached the topmost floor of the Keep and have seen the very last group of demons and fel orcs that guards the main doorway that leads to the topmost roof sanctum of the Tempest Keep. Behind the doorway is where Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin believed that Kargath Bladefist is located. Right then; the Warchief ordered all of his warriors to slay all of the demons and fel orcs that stand in their way. Garrosh and Jorin immediately heed the commands of their Warchief as they led their warriors to attack the last group of demons and fel orcs. The battle did not last long as the forces of the Horde easily wiped out all of the demons and fel orcs that guard the doorway.

After the last group of demons and fel orcs had been defeated; the Warchief then told all of his warriors to remain within the place and guard the entrance as he, along with Garrosh and Jorin, shall go inside and face Kargath Bladefist. The warriors of the Horde heeded the words of their Warchief and remain outside of the roof sanctum to ensure that no enemy warriors shall be able to enter or escape the roof sanctum. The Warchief Thrall then used his Chain Lightning spell to smash the very doorway of the main sanctum as he, along with Garrosh and Jorin, had carefully entered inside. Upon entering the roof sanctum; the Warchief Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin walked cautiously within the topmost rooftop sanctum of Kargath Bladefist as they saw no one around. Suddenly; a deep loud voice spoke up with them and stated that he had been expecting them just as his demon masters had told him about the arrival of Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin. Right then; the Warchief of the Fel Horde, Kargath Bladefist, has finally shown himself up as he distantly stood in front of Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin. Kargath then told them that he knows the three of them as he had fought alongside their fathers in the past. Kargath told the three of them that he was once like brothers with Grom, Kilrogg and Durotan as mighty chieftains of their own Orcish clans.

Kargath told them that he remembers the time he, along with Grom and Kilrogg, had first drank the blood of Mannoroth as he pointed Thrall that it was only Durotan who refused to share the same fate as they had. Kargath stated that after this world exploded; he and his clan had willingly given themselves to Magtheridon and served the Burning Legion to prevent them from being annihilated by the demons. As a reward; Magtheridon offered his burning blood to Kargath Bladefist and all of the orcs that joined the Legion which has given them all a new strength and power just as what Mannoroth had done in the long years past. Thrall replied that it does not matter now of what had happened in the past as Grom, Kilrogg and his own father, Durotan, had all died heroically in the end. Thrall told Kargath that he could still be saved and that it does not have to end like this. The Warchief told Kargath that the same thing had happened to Grom in Azeroth but Grom was also able to save all of the orcs from the demonic blood cursed in the end. Thrall stated that the Horde now lives in strength, honor and freedom out of the demons’ control.

Kargath replied to Thrall and addressed him as “Son of Durotan”. Kargath told Thrall that it is very too late for him now as his own fate had already been sealed long ago. Kargath stated that the second demonic blood curse which he had willingly accepted will permanently last his entire life. Kargath Bladefist then raised his axe as well as his blade that replace his ruined left hand and stated that there is no way of turning back now. The Warchief of the Fel Horde pointed that he and his fel orcs are now considered as the Soldiers of the Burning Legion and that anyone who stands their way shall taste the wrath of the Fel Horde. Kargath lastly stated that he shall stand with the power given to him by the Legion. Thrall replied that it is a full shame to see a respected warrior of the Horde fall into darkness. Thrall raised up his Doomhammer weapon as he showed the true symbol of strength and honor of the Horde. Thrall stated that his own father, Durotan, as well as his old mentor, Orgrim Doomhammer, had always lived their lives in honor for the Horde. The Warchief lastly added that Grom Hellscream and Kilrogg Deadeye have done the same sin in the past but they regained their honor by redeeming themselves by the very end.


	19. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XIX

Jorin Deadeye stated that his father, Kilrogg, had died nobly in battle trying to defend their own clan without showing fear against enemies. Jorin proudly stated that his father did not need the evil corrupting blood of Magtheridon to know true courage and strength upon bravely facing the enemies just to protect their clan. Kargath Bladefist angrily stated that he does not their paltry lectures upon him as he is now different from the other old chieftains. Kargath told them that he is a symbol of the new strength and power. Garrosh then readied his Gorehowl as he stated that Kargath has already sealed his fate and that there is only one thing that must be done. Kargath then openly challenge the three of them as he told them that he shall teach them the true ways of being a real powerful warrior. Kargath Bladefist arrogantly taunted the three little whelps as he told them to bring it on. Garrosh turn to Thrall and Jorin as the young Blademaster stated that he clearly understands that the same thing also happened to his father, Grom, before as what Thrall had told him. Garrosh told Thrall and Jorin to allow him to be the one to face Kargath Bladefist.

Thrall made his final statement upon Kargath that he could see the same foolish act of Grom Hellscream before of allowing the evil demonic rage consumed him by drinking the demon’s blood for the second time and the terrible outcome that ended the life of Grom upon undoing the demonic blood curse that has plagued him. Right then; the Warchief Thrall allowed Garrosh to be the one to face Kargath on a one-on-one battle. Garrosh then readies himself for a one fierce battle against one of the veteran warriors from the old Horde of Draenor and the chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan; Kargath Bladefist, who is now known to be the Warchief of the Fel Horde. Kargath had chuckled as he addressed Garrosh as “Little Hellscream”. Kargath stated that he knew Garrosh’s father, Grom, very well as he had fought alongside Grom in many battlefields of the past wars. Garrosh replied by calling Kargath as an “old man” and pointed that he is the son of his father but he is not his father himself. Kargath chuckled once more as he then stated that the cub does not stray far from the wolf. Kargath Bladefist then tells Garrosh Hellscream to be the first one to attack as he now wants to see what the little whelp could bring out in the battle.

Garrosh angrily charges at Kargath as he run fast towards the veteran fel orc and leaps in the mid air to strike against Kargath. Right then; the Gorehowl of Garrosh viciously clashed against the left blade-hand weapon of Kargath. Kargath quickly strike Garrosh with his axe in his right hand but the young Blademaster was able to dodge the attack of Kargath and distant himself from the veteran fel orc warrior. Garrosh then charges at Kargath once again as he viciously clashes once again with the veteran fel orc warrior. Rage had filled the mind of Garrosh as he poured out his full hatred and anger with every fierce strike of his Gorehowl. Kargath Bladefist seemed to enjoy every moment of the battle as he lets out his laughter while relentlessly parrying every strike of Garrosh against him. Thrall and Jorin Deadeye were calmly watching the fierce one-on-one fight but they were becoming agitated with every moment that passes upon each relentless clash. Pure rage and anger have filled the mind and heart of Garrosh as he make a one very strong strike that truly let off a loud sound of metal bash which also caused Kargath Bladefist to lose his balance and forced him to move distantly backwards due to the strong impact of the attack of Garrosh. Silence had filled the area as Garrosh had paused for a moment while catching up to his breath.

The impact of the last hit of Garrosh had caused Kargath to be moved away backwards and made him fall down to one of his knees. The Warchief of the Fel Horde slowly gets up as he had then let out another laugh as he had been amused by the ruthlessness and the burning fury of Garrosh Hellscream when it comes to battles. Kargath then commented on Garrosh that he is truly the Son of Grom Hellscream. However; Kargath followed it up by saying that Garrosh is yet far from the levels of his father, Grom. Kargath Bladefist had then initiated the attacked as the veteran fel orc charges upon Garrosh. The Warchief of the Fel Horde then strike his axe upon Garrosh as the young Blademaster parried the attack with his Gorehowl. Kargath then swoop his left blade-hand weapon but Garrosh was immediately able to dodge it. Garrosh had broken up the parry as he pushed away Kargath from him. Rage and fury had once again filled Garrosh as he let off consecutive fierce strikes against Kargath. The Warchief of the Fel Horde was slightly being overpowered by the younger warrior yet he was able to defend himself from the series of attacks by parrying the Gorehowl with his axe and his left blade-hand weapon. A series of a loud metal bashes sounded in the area as the weapons of Garrosh and Kargath are viciously clashing against each other. Thrall and Jorin continue to silently watch the fierce battle from a distance.

Kargath was again able to block off the strike of Garrosh with his own left blade-hand but the young Blademaster was immediately able to break off the parry. Garrosh then lets off a strong fierce punch upon the face of Kargath. The young Blademaster immediately followed it up with a vicious kick in the abdomen of Kargath which caused the veteran fel orc warrior to crumble in pain. Garrosh then unleashes a strong straight punch upon the face of Kargath which once again made the veteran fel orc Blademaster to thrown away backwards yet this time; Kargath fell into the ground. The fierce one-on-one fight has once again been paused for a moment. The Warchief of the Fel Horde slowly got up back into his feet as his blood was running down from his mouth. Kargath then wiped out the line of blood with his own arm as he spitted out a loosen tooth. The Warchief of the Fel Horde then let off a grin as he commented that he had clearly underestimated Garrosh. Thrall and Jorin were silently focused upon the battle between Garrosh and Kargath. The young Blademaster Garrosh replied and stated that Kargath is now out of his league as well as addressing him as an “old man”. Kargath once again chuckled as he then continued the fight.

Kargath then viciously threw his axe off towards Garrosh but the young chieftain of the Warsong clan was able to block the fast oncoming axe with his Gorehowl. With the distraction provided by the axe thrown; Kargath was able to charge at a close distant at Garrosh as the veteran fel orc Blademaster had swung his left blade-hand which incised the chest of Garrosh. Enraged; Garrosh fiercely strike back at Kargath with his Gorehowl which had then been parried by the left blade-hand of the veteran fel orc. Garrosh swung in a vicious punch but it was been blocked off by the right hand of Kargath. A battle of strength had occurred as the two warriors pushed against one another with such brute force. Garrosh was overcoming Kargath but the veteran fel orc quickly hit the abdomen of the young Blademaster with his knee. Kargath was about strike Garrosh with his left blade-hand but the young Blademaster was able to get a hold of the left arm of Kargath. Garrosh quickly dropped the Gorehowl and used both his hands to strongly lift up Kargath high.

Garrosh then forcefully slammed Kargath down to the ground. The young Blademaster then quickly followed it up with two vicious kicks in the side torso of Kargath which caused the fel orc Blademaster to crumble in pain upon his ribs. Garrosh then forcefully pulled up Kargath into his feet and gave some forceful punches in the abdomen of the veteran fel orc warrior. Kargath had cough blood out of his mouth. Garrosh, in his full rage and fury, then lifted up Kargath high once more and threw him out in full force upon a quite distance. Kargath then painfully crashes into the ground. Once again; the battle had been paused for a moment as Garrosh catches up his own breath due to the fierce fight. Thrall and Jorin still continue to silently watch the fight. Kargath Bladefist was slowly trying to get up to his feet. Suddenly; Garrosh quickly picked up his Gorehowl and charged against the weakened veteran fel orc warrior. Kargath, who was in immense pain due to the vicious beating that he received, had not notice the young Blademaster who was quickly approaching him. Within just a few moments; Garrosh was able to make his final attack upon Kargath. Garrosh Hellscream was then able to strike at Kargath and fully sinks in his Gorehowl upon the stomach of veteran fel orc. Silence had filled place as the cold wind blew within the rooftop sanctum. Thrall and Jorin had been astounded by such sudden events.

Slowly; Kargath Bladefist fell down to his knees as the Gorehowl that has split open his stomach had been pulled out by Garrosh. Kargath could not speak at all as he could barely even breathe. The Warchief of the Fel Horde could no longer fight and has finally been defeated. Kargath Bladefist then falls down to the ground as he could only catch to his last few deep breaths. The battle between Garrosh and Kargath has officially ended. Thrall and Jorin slowly walked over to Garrosh as they look upon the dying veteran fel orc warrior that is Kargath Bladefist. Right then; Kargath was able to mutter his last few words as he had addressed Garrosh as Son of Hellscream, Jorin as Son of Deadeye and Thrall as Son of Durotan. Kargath had then given his fullest sincere gratitude to Garrosh, Jorin and Thrall as he told them that they have saved him. Of all the three young orcs; Kargath had personally thanked Garrosh for he is the one that fully ended the curse within the veteran fel orc. Kargath Bladefist then renounced his title of being the Warchief of the Fel Horde. Kargath stated that it that three of them shall have a greater legacy than their fathers did and reminded them to never become as he was. Upon his dying voice; Kargath gave his last words which he addressed Thrall as the “young Warchief” and told him to ensure that the Horde shall never again fall into the same evil and thus, continue to live in honor, strength and freedom. At that moment; the life of the legendary warrior known as Kargath Bladefist has finally ended.

Garrosh commented that Kargath was above all else a strong warrior and shall never be forgotten for the hero of the Horde that he once was. Thrall stated that by the end of the day; Kargath had been freed and redeemed just as what the Warchief had seen before in Grom Hellscream. Thrall honored the last words of Kargath upon him as he vowed that he shall never let the Horde fall into darkness once more. Jorin Deadeye gave his respects upon Kargath as he wished upon the winds to bear the spirit of Kargath alongside with their own fathers in the afterlife. Garrosh gave his last words that he shall never forget such honorable fight with one of the past great warriors of the old Horde of Draenor and the respected chieftain of the Shattered Hand, Kargath Bladefist.

As the former Warchief of the Fel Horde lies dead upon the feet of Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin; victory has finally been claimed by the Horde against the forces of the Burning Legion within Tempest Keep. Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin and the rest of their forces have finally got out of the Keep as they look upon the stronghold and recalled all the evil the once lingered in there. Thrall stated to let the destruction of Tempest Keep signify the fall of the Legion in Outland as the mighty Horde shall stand triumphant. The Warchief then casted his most powerful spell of Earthquake upon the grounds where the Tempest Keep stands. From the very foundations of the keep, up to the highest tower of the stronghold; the Tempest Keep had fully collapsed and was slowly been crushed down into dusts by the powerful Earthquake spell. Soon after; the former stronghold of the blood elves in Outland known as Tempest Keep had totally been destroyed is now nothing more but a pile of shattered stones and ashes among the red grounds. Thrall told his forces that they shall soon not only build their own stronghold but also a greater Horde kingdom in Outland.

A few hours later; Thrall and his warriors were finally able to return back to their own bases near the Main Citadel. The orc raider Nazgrel were the first to greet Thrall as he reported that while the Warchief and the others were gone; vast groups of demons and fel orcs have come out of the Main Citadel and assault the base. Nazgrel added that he, along Leoroxx and Drek’Thar, were able to lead their own troops and halt the advance of the demons and fel orcs that had been sent by Magtheridon. Nazgrel stated that the forces of the Legion did not even reached the second base guarded by Rokhan and his troops as he, Leoroxx, Drek’Thar and their warriors were able to defeat all of the enemies. Nazgrel lastly said that no foolish demon or fel orc would ever get passed them as all of their troops are well prepared for war and the bases are all heavily fortified by towers as well. The Warchief was truly glad about the successful defense of their bases as he stated that the time has now come for them to make their last strike and directly storm the citadel of Magtheridon itself. Just in time; Rokhan and Cairne Bloodhoof arrived at the scene as Thrall tells the entire Horde to rise up as they are in the final step upon claiming the victory in Outland.

The Warchief Thrall rallies all of the various strong races that formed up the Horde; all of the different Orcish clans, the Darkspear trolls, the Bloodhoof Tauren, the Goblins and finally, the Ogres of Draenor as well as the Ogres from the Stonemaul and the Mosh’Ogg. The other leaders and commanders of the Horde had lined themselves upfront as they are now ready to receive the final orders of their Warchief. Thrall proudly told them that this is the hour of the Horde and that the downfall of the Burning Legion draws near. The Warchief stated upon the entire Horde that Outland shall soon be freed from the evil grasp of the Legion. Thrall told them all that they shall take back all that is left from their rightful shattered home planet of Draenor. Loud chants and warcries of the orcs had filled the air. Rage, fury and hunger for vengeance have filled the hearts and minds of the entire Orcish Horde as they have the pure dedication to rise up once more and finish off what remains of the Burning Legion in Outland. Thrall then made his final statement as he shouted out the traditional warcry of Lok’tar Ogar as he shouted out that this is for the Horde. Thrall orders the entire forces of the Horde to move out as they are to assault the frontal gates of the Main Citadel. The final battle between the Horde and the Legion in Outland is about to start.


	20. Orcish Horde Campaign - PART XX (Finale)

At the very frontal gates of the Main Citadel; the Warchief Thrall orders his troops to fire up all the siege demolishers and smash down the gates. As the demolishers are being prepared; Thrall and the leaders of the Horde ready themselves for their last battle here in Outland. The army of the Horde are have positioned themselves as they more than eager to charged inside the Main Citadel once the gates are destroyed. The Horde army is formed up with vast numbers of orc grunts, orc shamans, orc wind riders, troll berserkers, troll witch doctors, troll bat riders, tauren warriors, tauren spirit walkers, ogre mages, and even goblin shredders which are now moments away from laying siege upon the Main Citadel. Altogether; the multiple siege demolishers shoot out its huge flaming boulders which immediately shattered the frontal gate into pieces. The Main Citadel lies fully open as the full army of the Horde led by the Warchief Thrall charged inside the Main Citadel of Magtheridon and began fighting all the forces of the Legion within it that were actually waiting for them. Despite the consecutive losses throughout most parts of Outland; the standing forces of Magtheridon remained strong as the demons and fel orc within the Main Citadel are still vastly numerous. For the last time; the forces of the Horde engaged themselves upon fierce gruesome war battle against the demon and fel orc warriors within the Main Citadel.

The main citadel has a number of demonic bases within it in which the full force of the Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan, Cairne, Leoroxx, Drek’Thar and Nazgrel had began assaulting. The full army of the Horde had performed an aggressive attack upon all the enemy forces. The war battle was truly heavy and vicious as it was contest of pure strength, power and numbers. The forces of the Legion in Outland had significantly decreased due to the serious war battle that the Horde brought upon them but the demons and fel orcs of Magtheridon within the Main Citadel remains considerably strong and numerous as they are giving the Horde a one true tough war battle. The leaders of the Horde were all using their powers and abilities upon the battlefield. In the midst of such heavy war battle within the Fortress; Drek’Thar and Leoroxx approach Thrall as they told the Warchief to leave it to them to handle the situation. Drek’Thar then told Thrall to quickly head on to the inner chambers of the Fortress and face Magtheridon.

Thrall agreed to the words of his old wise mentor as the Warchief call upon Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye and Rokhan, along with some of their own soldiers, to come with him inside the chambers and face the Pit Lord. Drek’Thar stated to leave the armies of demons and fel orcs to him and to the rest of the Horde. The old shaman that he, along with Leoroxx, Nazgrel and Cairne Bloodhoof, would be more than capable of leading their army and deal with the enemy forces in here. Right then; Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin and Rokhan lead a group of their own elite troops and directly head on to the gates of the inner chambers of the Main Citadel. The Warchief then used his Chain Lightning spell to smash the gates as Garrosh and Jorin quickly lead their group within the inner chambers of the Fortress as Thrall and Rokhan have followed them inside shortly afterwards. Drek’Thar, Leoroxx, Nazgrel and Cairne were leading the rest of their army against the forces of the Legion outside of the inner chambers within the compounds of the Main Citadel upon such fierce and heavy war battle. Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin and Rokhan led their group to fight against the demons and fel orcs that they come across with inside of the inner chambers.

Thrall and his group fought their way throughout every hall, every demonic lair and every corner within the inner chambers of the Fortress. The Warchief Thrall made sure that every single demon and fel orc that they have come across with be killed before they meet the Pit Lord. Rokhan made it sure that no one from their group would fall by using his Healing Wave spells upon the wounded warriors as the Shadow Hunter fights valiantly alongside the group. Rage, fury, hatred, power and hunger for freedom have filled the hearts of Garrosh Hellscream and Jorin Deadeye as they are fully dedicated upon permanently ending the reign of the Burning Legion in Outland after all such long years ever since the old days of the destruction of Draenor. The group of Thrall continues to fight the standing demon and fel orc warriors within the inner chambers as they are now approaching the rooftop of the Fortress itself. As they continue to approach the rooftop sanctum of the Pit Lord; Garrosh stated that it is all just a matter of time now before Magtheridon lies dead in this Citadel and that the Horde shall now finish up the fight that the Demon Hunter Illidan had started in Outland. Upon reaching the topmost floor; a last group of demons and fel orcs guards the doorway of the very rooftop sanctum of Magtheridon.

The group of the Horde warriors led by Thrall immediately attacked the very last group of the demons and fel orcs that were stationed just before the very lair of the Pit Lord itself. Despite the defense of the last group of demons and fel orcs; Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan and the warriors in there group have made a short work of the last of the enemy forces within the inner chambers of the Main Citadel. Jorin Deadeye gladly stated that finally the Pit Lord Magtheridon is now all that is left for them to deal with and that there is no one left there to stand against the Horde. The Blademaster Garrosh proudly stated that now is the time for them to face Magtheridon himself and slay the Pit Lord once and for all. The Warchief wisely advised Garrosh and Jorin to calm down as the Pit Lord himself would not be an easy foe to tackle. Thrall noted that Magtheridon is among the elite demonic race of the Pit Lords next to Mannoroth himself. Right then; Thrall had assigned Rokhan and the rest of the warriors in their group to go back outside of the Fortress and helped out Drek’Thar and the rest of their forces that are battling the demon and fel orc army.

The Warchief stated that he, along with Garrosh and Jorin, shall face the Pit Lord Magtheridon. Rokhan gladly obeyed the command of his Warchief as he immediately led the rest of the group outside the inner chambers and joined the rest of the Horde in the last fight against the standing forces of Magtheridon within the Main Citadel. Thrall turned to Garrosh and Jorin as they now slowly entered the very lair of Magtheridon. Upon entering the den of the Pit Lord; the three orcs then saw Magtheridon himself looking straightly upon the three of them from quite a distance. Garrosh was the first one to speak as he loudly stated upon the Magtheridon that the reign of the Burning Legion ends now. Garrosh followed up his words that he shall have the head of the Pit Lord and impale it upon the pikes of the very Main Citadel. Magtheridon let off a loud laugh as the Pit Lord addressed Garrosh as “Little Hellscream” and commented upon him as a young brave foolish orcling. Magtheridon pointed upon the three of them that he is the Lord of Outland and that his reign in here shall never end. The Pit Lord noted that Outland belongs to the Burning Legion and soon the whole wretched planet of Azeroth shall also be consumed by the flames.

Jorin Deadeye bravely replied to Magtheridon that Outland is all that is left of their home planet of Draenor and that the Legion has no right in it. Jorin courageously stated upon the Pit Lord that the Legion shall fall and never to rise up again. Jorin looked straightly in the burning eyes of the Pit Lord and told him that orcs shall never again become slaves of the Legion. Magtheridon only laughed at the statements of Jorin as the Pit Lord told that the young orc that he is a stupid little creature. Magtheridon then mightily stomped his huge demonic hoof which trembled the ground as the he loudly pointed to the three orcs that Legion owns Outland as well as the whole race of the orcs. The Pit Lord that whole Orcish Horde as well as all the pitiful mortal races in Azeroth shall bow to the Legion. Thrall then bravely answered Magtheridon that the Horde is now free and stronger than ever. The Warchief insulted Magtheridon by saying that Mannoroth also said the same thing before yet only met death in turn at the hands of Grom Hellscream. The statement of Thrall made Garrosh laughed as the Blademaster made his final insult by saying that he was not there to see his father kill Mannoroth yet he shall now do the same thing upon Magtheridon.

Magtheridon had become furious upon the words of Thrall and Garrosh as the Pit Lord quickly charged against the three and told them that he shall cut all of their tongues. Thrall immediately remembered the battle that he and Grom had against Mannoroth before as the Warchief recalled that this is the same scenario that knocked him off out of the battle. The Warchief then quickly shouted at Garrosh and Jorin to get out the way. Right then; Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin quickly spread out as Magtheridon had already got close upon them and used his Thunder Clap ability by slamming his double-bladed sword upon the ground where the three orcs were standing on. The strong impact of the Thunder Clap caused the three orcs to be thrown off their feet but not purely harmed. As the three orcs slowly got back to their feet; the Pit Lord arrogantly laughed at them as he told them that his powers are unmatched and that they shall all pay for their insolence. Magtheridon told them that he shall avenge Mannoroth by enslaving the son of the orc that killed him as well as the whole of the Orcish Horde. Magtheridon pointed upon the three orcs that the Legion owns the Horde and that he shall now gladly uphold the duty of his King by taking back the Horde into the ranks of the Legion. Magtheridon spoke upon them as the Pit Lord stated the Horde they shall conquer and rule countless worlds if they are to serve the Legion once more.

The Warchief Thrall ready his Doomhammer as he pointed to Magtheridon that the Orcish Horde has a great spirit. Thrall noted that the Horde lives by strength, honor and freedom as he shall never let it be taken away once again from his people so long as he is the Warchief. Right then; the Warchief engaged at Magtheridon as he clashed his Doomhammer upon the double-bladed sword of the Pit Lord. Thrall directly faces Magtheridon but he is being slowly overcome by the strength of the giant Pit Lord. Thrall stated that he had saved his own people before and by his own blood and honor; he shall do so again. Right then; the weapon clash between Magtheridon and Thrall had been broken off as the Pit Lord had been struck by a bolt of Chain Lightning that had been casted by Jorin Deadeye. Magtheridon had been harmed by the Chain Lightning spell. Jorin tells his Warchief that he shall stand alongside him no matter what happens and that he shall give his all for the Horde. Jorin then casts another Chain Lightning spell upon Magtheridon.

The Chain Lightning spell harmed the Pit Lord as Thrall charges at Magtheridon and strikes the Pit Lord with his Doomhammer. Right then; Garrosh Hellscream rejoins the battle as the young Blademaster forcefully hits Magtheridon with his Gorehowl. Garrosh noted that never again shall they suffer from the hands of the Legion and that the Horde shall retake Outland once and for all. The consecutive attacks of the three orcs had harmed Magtheridon and cause him to be slightly knocked off. The Pit Lord had become even more furious as he used his Thunder Clap. The three orcs had been harmed by the strong impact of the Thunder Clap and also had been thrown off. Magtheridon followed it up with a Shock Wave that rippled the ground and hit Jorin. The young shaman crashed upon the ground and had been knocked off. Both Thrall and Garrosh slowly got back to their feet as the Warchief smashes the ground with his Doomhammer which magically energized the weapon in a white glow. The Warchief then viciously throws off his charged up Doomhammer at Magtheridon which blocks the weapon with his own left arm. However; Thrall managed to harm the Pit Lord as the weapon also caused a flash of light upon the surroundings.

As the white flash of light dimmed; Magtheridon looked around his surroundings as he had not noticed the fast approaching Garrosh Hellscream, who had just been casted by a Bloodlust spell by the weakened shaman Jorin Deadeye. Garrosh was then able to forcefully strike Magtheridon with his Gorehowl and sink the blade of his axe within the chest of the Pit Lord just as Grom Hellscream had done it before to Mannoroth. Magtheridon screamed in pain as the Gorehowl had directly pierced his burning demonic heart. Right then; the Pit Lord burst in flames as it caused a small fiery explosion which was not as strong as the fiery blast at the death of Mannoroth. The small fiery blast was only strong enough for Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin to be knocked off on the ground. After the fiery blast; the three young orcs looked upon the surroundings as silence had completely filled the rooftop. The Gorehowl was just lying on the ground as there were only scattered remnants of demonic blood as well as the shattered armor and weapon of the Pit Lord. The evil demon Pit Lord Magtheridon that had long ruled upon Outland had been slain at last.

Realizing the defeat of the Pit Lord; Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin have checked upon their forces from the top of the Fortress. The army of the Horde led by Drek’Thar, Nazgrel, Leoroxx, Rokhan and Cairne Bloodhoof had also been successful upon defeating all the demons and fel orcs within the compounds of the Main Citadel. All of the demonic bases have already been destroyed as the forces of the Horde stand strong while looking upon Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin who just slain the Pit Lord Magtheridon. Silence had filled the whole compounds of the Main Citadel as the forces of the Horde now realized that victory is had been claimed in Outland at last. Thrall then slowly raised his Doomhammer up high and loudly shouted out their victory for the Horde. Loud chants and warcries had then filled the whole of the Main Citadel as the Orcish Horde now celebrates their glorious triumph upon Outland. At last; the Burning Legion has finally been defeated in Outland as the Horde reclaims all that is left of their shattered home world. Once more; Thrall has proven of why he is the Warchief and why he is known as the Lord of the Clans. All of the Orcish Clans from Nagrand, as well as the Mosh’Ogg ogres of Stranglethorn, now stand strong, proud and free along with their honorable comrades under the united banner of the Orcish Horde.


End file.
